A Different Kind of Thirst
by ThatOtherWriterGirl
Summary: The Dwarves of Durin want their mountain kingdom back! Unfortunately Smaug is not eager to be evicted. Thus a plot is formed to kidnap one of the water king's sons and trade him back for a magic stone that will aid Thorin in his quest. However, Fili's life is turned upside down when the hunting party returns not with a water prince…but instead a princess. Fili/OC light smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I am new to this site and have up until now been only a reader of Hobbit stories, but today I have decided to offer a humble submission. This is a Fili story with an OC. It takes place before the reclaiming of Erebor and I plan to have them do it in a whole new way. My apologies to Gandalf and Bilbo lovers...for they do not appear in the story. The rest of the thirteen dwarfs are here though, but mostly I focus on Fili.**

 **I hope everything will be explained as I go along.**

 **My OC's name is pronounced 'Day-lon-ess' if you are wondering.**

 **Thank you for reading**

~X~

~X~

 **A Different Kind of Thirst**

Chapter 1

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out over the cliff's edge…waiting. Waiting for word that the dwarves he had sent on the mission had been successful in their task, for their intent to take back Erebor depended on it. The remainder of their company had been camped on this outlook for two days, choosing this location for its excellent vantage point, ensuring that no enemy could successfully sneak up on them. There was only one way up or down the little hill from their location and if the almost invisible wooded path was carefully guarded, there was no way they would be set upon unannounced. The only drawback to the location was it offered little in the way of shelter, with only a small hollowed out cavity in the rock face behind them to provide a bit of cover. It was large enough to house the supplies and to keep their weapons dry, but hardly enough room for nine dwarves to huddle under should it begin to rain. Thankfully the sky was clear and there was no sign of a storm heading their way.

"You fret for nothing," Fili told his uncle, approaching from behind as he stared out into the setting sun. "Dwalin will not fail you."

"I know his heart is true and he is a mighty warrior…yet this plan called for stealth," he muttered, not bothering to even look over at his eldest nephew and rightful heir. The young prince had matured well, much more so than his younger brother, Kili, who still wore the mantle of youth with pride. With his golden mane and merry temperament, which he had inherited from his father, Fili was often referred to as the Golden Prince. While Kili, who favored Thorin's side of the family in looks, was described as the Dark Prince. Both boys had grown into men under the watchful eye and fine tutelage of their uncle, the rightful king of Erebor, after their father had been killed in battle defending their homeland. Thorin's sister, Dis, had looked to her brother for support and guidance on how to raise the two rambunctious dwarflings, and owed much to Thorin for taking them under his wing. Two finer warriors, and future dwarf lords, one could not ask for, and the young princes had earned the respect of all those who fought beside them.

"That is why you sent Nori, Bofur and Ori with him…to temper his erratic ways, and ensure success," Fili reminded him, yet knowing that nothing would ease his uncle's mind except the sight of the three triumphantly returning from the mission.

~X~

Thankfully they did not have to wait long, for only an hour after the sun had finally set, the signal was given that a mounted party was heading up the winding path that led to their cliff side encampment. Every dwarf leapt to their feet, drawing their weapons and readying themselves just in case it was not their brethren, but instead their enemy approaching. Yet when the stern face of Dwalin, followed by those of Bofur, Nori and Ori, came riding into view, the company gave a sigh of relief and lowered their swords.

"Dwalin!" Thorin greeted him, anxiously searching his warrior's face in hopes of determining the outcome of their mission. "What news? Have you brought me what I sent you to find?"

"Nay…we brought you something better," the massive dwarf informed him as he dismounted and pulled a thick blanket that was rolled into a long cylindrical tube off the back of his pony. He hefted it over his shoulder and brought it into the middle of the camp, laying it down on the ground before giving a tug on the exposed end. The blanket unrolled to reveal… _a woman!_ She was small in form, even a few inches less than the shortest one among the company, with long blond hair that gleamed like a river of gold in the firelight. Both her hands and feet were bound by thick ropes and her once fine traveling pants and long button up tunic were now stained with dirt and dust from the road. The gag in her mouth kept her from speaking, and from the look of pure hatred burning in the girl's icy blue eyes, Thorin was glad it was securely in place, for right now his own violent temper was barely under control.

"You fools! I sent you to abduct a water prince and you bring me back… _a woman_?" Thorin fumed, unable to understand Dwalin's thinking. "How is _this_ better than what I asked for?"

"Aye, our mission was to abduct one of the King's sons," Dwalin nodded gruffly. "However, we figured that the Water Lord's _only daughter_ would work just as well, if not better!" He then folded his arms over his chest as a look of pride crossed his face. "And best of all, we didn't even have to breach the city to get her, for she came scaling over the wall all on her own last night, practically falling right into our arms. Pure providence, says I."

Everyone was silent, waiting for the exiled King to speak as he continued to stare down at the enraged, and now wiggling, girl lying at his feet.

"I had not heard that the king even had a girl child," Thorin spoke at last. "Are you certain of her identity?"

"She was wearing this when we found her," Ori spoke up, coming forward and handing Thorin a golden medallion bearing the crest of the Water Lord of Tellmar. "She has the powers of one of the royal family too, though thankfully not very strong. She tried to use them on us before we could subdue her. That is why we decided to bind her hands and silence her…for we did not want her to bewitch us with her voice or boil our blood from the inside."

"Those are just old wives' tales invented to scare children…and foolish dwarves it would seem," Balin huffed, glaring at Ori over his ignorant fears. "While she is sure to have some ability to control water, she cannot lure men to their deaths with only her voice, nor can she kill you with a touch." _Or at least he hoped not._ He then approached Thorin and stared at the medallion in his hand. "However, that _is_ the emblem worn by the royal family, making it rather certain Dwalin is correct."

Thorin handed the trinket to Balin and squatted down in front of the girl, reaching out and removing the cloth from her mouth.

"Is this so, lass?" he asked in a somewhat kind tone. "Are you a child of Maldor, the Water Lord?"

"I am Daeloness, princess of Tellmar, and my father will have your head for this, _dwarf_!" she spat, giving Thorin a look that would have melted stone. "He, along with my six brothers, will kill you all for this offense!"

"Perhaps he will try," Thorin nodded, his own eyes hardening at her words. "Yet Thorin Oakenshield and the dwarves of Durin are not that easy to kill. I truly regret that I must embroil a woman in the hellish business of war, but neither am I foolish enough to turn down a pearl of high value…especially when it lands right in my lap. So until you have served your purpose, you shall remain here as our honored guest _,_ little princess."

"You call this honor?" she asked, thrusting out her bound hands before her as evidence. "If so, I would hate to see how the mighty king in exile treats a friend! And, what exactly _is_ my purpose, _dwarf_?" she asked, her ire still very evident from the way she addressed him.

"You are to be a bargaining chip," he revealed, his voice now deep and cold. "If Maldor wishes to have his only daughter back, then he must provide us with one of the ten mystic water stones in his keep."

"Did you ever think to simply ask him for one?" she hissed. "Perhaps trying diplomacy before abduction."

"Do you think me so ignorant or proud that I would not have tried such a thing first?" Thorin growled. "And knowing your father and his haughty attitude, lass…what do you think he might have said when I petitioned him for the use of a stone, offering him a sizeable portion of gold and jewels in return?"

Daeloness knew exactly what her father would have said to such a request from a dwarf without a kingdom, he would have laughed in his face. So having no answer for him, she simply looked away in shame.

"I explained to your high and mighty father that we planned to use the water stone to divert and dam up the river Celduin. For it is the waterway that splits above the Lonely Mountain and feeds down into the great halls and chambers of Erebor, exiting out the front doors of the mountain kingdom before it rejoins the river and flows past Lake Town. Our intent is to flood Erebor so quickly, that it will force the sleeping dragon Smaug out of his lair and into the open…where he shall be eliminated at last! Yet all of this must be done without the aid of pick or shovel, for any excavation to the earth around the mountain would surely be heard from within, alerting Smaug to our presence and destroying the element of surprise. Yet your father would not listen, and refused all my entreaties to be heard." Thorin now stood, towered above her like the ominous king he was. "I have waited many long years for this moment, princess…and I will stop at _nothing_ to win back the home that was taken from us!"

And as Daeloness looked around at the determination shining in the eyes of each dwarf there…she knew he spoke the truth.

* * *

 **Well? What did you think? I know we did not have much chance to get into the meat of things, but the next chapters will be longer and build on that.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **A kind word or two would make me wish to write faster and post more often. I have finished four chapters already and I have no intentions of giving up or leaving this story hanging.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, getting into the meat of the story!  
**

 **This chapter is quite a bit longer...hope you enjoy**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Daeloness sat with her back to the stone cliff, surrounded by bags of supplies and equipment, watching the thirteen dwarves who were now her captors. They had treated her well enough thus far, if you didn't count the very uncomfortable and undignified way the one named Dwalin had transported her from her city home. She had felt every dip in the path and every stumble the pony beneath her had made, being wrapped up and slung over the back of it like she was. It had taken most of the day to reach this hidden camp and all the way she had dreamed up new and inventive ways to punish those fools for destroying her carefully made plans. For now this abduction had set her destiny on a completely different path than she had wished.

The one named Thorin she had heard about, for even one as isolated as she was, knew the old tales of the dragon who had seized the Lonely Mountain so many years ago, scattering the line of Durin to the wind and forcing them to wander homeless to this day. Thorin Oakenshield was thought to be the only remaining heir to the dwarf Lord Thrór and thus in line to rule the lost city of Erebor, should it ever be retaken. And apparently, this was his goal and she was to play her unwilling part in his quest.

Daeloness leaned her head back against the rocks and squeezed her eyes shut in angry frustration. She silently cursed those mangy dwarves for foiling her plans of escape, for no sooner had she scaled the city walls and dropped to the ground, than they had her surrounded. At first they had been just as surprised as she, yet as soon as they saw the royal emblem around her neck, they set about capturing her in earnest. Looking back she had been a fool to have taken such a distinguishing mark with her…yet it had belonged to her mother and it was the only thing she had left of her. Not having known she would be called upon to fight off a group of armed dwarves, she had not come prepared with any great weapons, and the small dagger she had tucked in her boot had done little to no good. She had managed to pull some water from a few nearby puddles and after freezing them into crystallized shards, hurled them at her approaching attackers. Yet their thick leather armor and shields had deflected most of her tiny missiles with ease. When they had at last managed to subdue her, and were binding her hands and feet, Daeloness was pleased to see that a few of her liquid weapons had found their mark. Several of the dwarves were now sporting bloody scratches across their faces and exposed limbs, proving to them that she had some bite!

From what their leader, Thorin, had said, she was to be used in trade for a water stone, something her father would not part with easily…yet in this case she knew he would. Not out of any feelings of loyalty or love for her, no, that was far too much to hope for, yet he would do it to fulfil his pledge to the eastern water king of Ekmus. She was now less than seven months away from being given in marriage to her father's rival, in a petition to unite the two battered realms. During the civil strife pitting each of the four water kingdoms against each other, only her city of Tellmar and that of Ekmus emerged somewhat successfully, leaving the other two practically in ruins. Yet in order to remain in control, her father, Maldor, had struck a bargain with his former foe…an agreement which would bind her to Lord Palnish for all time. At first, when she was informed of the forced betrothal, she had almost been excited, daring to hope that her life was about to change for the better…yet that was not the case. For when she met her intended for the first time during a visit of goodwill, she came to realize that he was even more cruel and heartless than her father, the man who had kept her locked within the castle walls her entire life. Knowing she could never submit to the life which had been laid out for her, Daeloness chose to escape, to flee to parts unknown and live out the remainder of her days as an insignificant nobody…but free!

Yet here she was, not free at all, but being used once more as a pawn in a scheme that benefited everyone but her. If Thorin offered her return in exchange for a water stone, her father would most likely comply, simply because he lacked the warriors to win her back through battle. The civil strife had severely weakened their forces and while a company of thirteen dwarves did not seem like a mighty foe…Daeloness was not sure if they were alone in this. Killing a dragon would take an army…did they have one?

Again, she cursed each one of her captors, right down to the last.

~X~

Fili sat beside Thorin and listened to his plan, yet his eyes kept straying towards their lovely captive, sitting in the little shelter a few yards away. She seemed so angry, but he supposed he would be as well if he had been rolled up in a blanket and tossed over the back of a pony. Not a very pleasant way to travel, by his way of thinking. And she had spoken to Thorin as if she had no fear, when in truth she had every reason to be afraid, for if her father did not comply, her situation could become dire. Not that he believed his uncle would ever do the girl harm, for such cruelty was not in him, but he also knew that Thorin was determined to accomplish his goal. Even if it meant marching on the water kingdom itself and taking the stone he needed by force. War was never pretty, and many innocent lives could be lost in the attempt, so it was best if this plan worked and all the ugliness could be avoided. There would be plenty of fighting later when they dealt with the dragon - and if they wished to emerge victorious, they would need every last warrior.

"We will leave in the morning to meet with my cousin Dáin and the remainder of our kin," Thorin told them, scratching out a map of his plans in the dirt before them with the tip of his dagger. "Whereupon, we will rendezvous at the high plains above Erebor and trade the princess for the stone. I will need a willing warrior to deliver the message to Lord Maldor, outlining the conditions of his daughter's safe return. Who of you shall go?"

"I will take the message to the king, then meet you at the high plains," Balin stated, standing up as a volunteer.

"Good," Thorin agreed, nodding his approval. "The plan is set then. We leave at first light." The rest of the company began to disperse, some to forage for firewood, others to tend to the cooking and the rest to keep watch or prepare their bedrolls. Yet Thorin took hold of Fili's arm and held him back, signaling that he wished to speak with him in private. Walking a few steps away, he informed his nephew of his intent. "I have an important mission for you, Fili," he told him in all seriousness.

"Name it, uncle, you know I will accept," he insisted.

"It is one you will not enjoy, I fear, but it is of great importance," he warned, placing his hand on the young prince's shoulder. "I need you to stay here, guard the prisoner and then deliver her to the meeting place once the water king has agreed to our terms."

"What? You would keep me from the battle?" Fili asked in dismay.

"Nay, when it comes time to slay the dragon and retake Erebor, you will be at my side," Thorin assured him. "I would have my kin and heir with me to strengthen our army. But until it is time to take up sword and shield, I need you here, defending the girl. It is too dangerous for her to travel with us through the wild and if the water king should attack, having her far away and out of the reach of rescue would be best for all. From this vantage point you can almost see the high plains, and once the king has agreed to the swap, I will send a signal for you to bring the princess. For without her…there will be no exchange, no water stone and no chance of rousting Smaug. Will you remain behind and do this for me, my sister-son?"

"Aye…I will not fail you, uncle," Fili nodded, knowing it was an important assignment, yet to him it still felt like babysitting.

"Of that I have no doubt," Thorin said with a smile of gratitude.

~X~

Meanwhile, Kili had taken it upon himself to bring dinner to the princess, approaching her with an engaging smile, one that had melted the hearts of many a lass. Going down on one knee before her, he held out the bowl of stew as a peace offering.

"I thought you might be hungry," he told her. "I do apologize for not being able to unbind your hands so you can eat unaided, but until the king gives the command, you are to remain in restraints. Can't have you hurling water missiles at us like you did to Dwalin and his crew, now can we? Gave them a few nice cuts I see."

"Loosen my hands, _dwarf_ , and I will happily do more than cut up your ugly face with my weapons of water," she told him in a sickening sweet voice, though the look of death that accompanied her words told Kili all he needed to know.

"And why do I get the feeling that it would be something I would _not_ enjoy?" he asked with an amused chuckle. He liked her, she had spunk, but he was not foolish enough to underestimate her either, thus he left her hands tied. "Now, open wide and let me know if it is to your taste, we can't have you going back to your father all skin and bones." He lifted the spoon up to her mouth, waiting for her to do as she was told. When her lips pursed together and she refused, he plopped the spoon back into the bowl. "Come on now, it is not as bad as all that. Bombur is a fairly decent cook and if you don't eat now, there will be nothing left by the time the rest get their share." When she still refused to comply, he reached out and gently cupped her cheek, running his thumb lightly across her lips and using his most cajoling tone. "Just open that pretty little mouth of yours, princess, I am sure your beauty is unmatched when you smile."

"You would like to see me smile… _dwarf_?" Daeloness asked, looking up at him quizzically, causing the young warrior to believe he had finally gotten through to her with his flattering words.

Yet before he could even blink, the girl did open her mouth just as he had asked, but instead of accepting any soup, she sank her teeth into Kili's thumb, piercing the skin.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" he bellowed, trying to pull his entrapped digit from her painful hold, his cries carrying to the whole company, bringing a few of his comrades rushing to his aid. When she finally did release her jaw and he was able to pull his hand away, holding on to it as he inspected his injury, she did indeed give him a triumphant grin.

"There! It would seem that I now have something to smile about!" she told him, spitting on the ground to rid the taste of his blood from her mouth. "Touch me again, filthy dwarf, and I will bite your finger clean off!"

"What is going on here?" Thorin barked, pushing his way through the crowd of dwarves. He was followed closely behind by Fili, eager to see what had his brother in an uproar.

"She bit me! That she-devil bit me!" Kili wailed, holding up his hand to show his uncle the damage she had caused.

"Well, apparently you had your hand where it did not belong or else she would not have had the opportunity to bite you…thus I do not blame the girl for defending herself," the king in exile huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at his wayward nephew with a disapproving glare. "Now, leave the girl be and have Oin see to your wound. An archer with an infected thumb is of no use to me." When Kili opened his mouth in protest, Thorin silenced him with a final command. "GO!"

Giving his uncle a nod of compliance, along with a scathing glare at the still grinning girl, he stomped off, his pride now more wounded than his finger.

"And you!" Thorin growled, turning his eyes to the girl before him. "While I do not condone my nephew's actions, neither will I sit back and allow you to injure one of my warriors. You will be remaining in our keep for a number of days, princess, so it would be best that you learn your place and act accordingly. It would not be wise to get on my bad side. Not wise at all."

The tone of his voice had caused the smile to fade from her lips and Daeloness felt a shiver of fear go through her as she stared into Thorin's somber eyes. He had said that nothing would stop him from reclaiming his homeland, and while she had believed him before, the captive princess suddenly realized to what extent he would go in order to achieve it. Perhaps it was best that she did not test him further.

"I can see we have reached an understanding, lass," Thorin nodded, able to read the flicker of fear in her eyes at his threats. "Keep this in mind and we will get along just fine." He then turned to Fili, who was standing beside him. "See that the princess is fed and bedded down comfortably for the night. We leave at dawn and I do not need any more outbursts like this one disturbing our sleep. And if she gives you any trouble…feel free to gag her again." With one last warning glare in her direction, Thorin took his leave, followed by the remaining few dwarves who had gathered around.

~X~

Fili stood there for a moment and assessed his new charge. He was not happy that she had caused his little brother pain, yet he also could not help but admire her spirit. Kili could charm a bear out of a honey tree, and yet this girl had not fallen for his sibling's cheeky grin or laughing eyes. This of course gave him little faith that he might sway her into seeing things his way, having hoped that they might reach an understanding. Thorin had made his intentions very clear, and perhaps he could play on that, but he did not feel right scaring the girl any further. So, he put on his most charming smile and tried to appear friendly.

"I too apologize for my brother's actions," he told her, squatting down and picking up the bowl of soup that Kili had set aside. It was still warm and he hoped he would fare better in his attempt to get her to eat. "He had no right to touch you without your permission, however, I must insist that you do for me what you refused him. It would trouble me greatly to know you went to bed hungry, yet if you will not eat…there is nothing I can do to force you." He dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it up to her. "Please, princess?"

"How do I know it is not poisoned or drugged in some way?" Daeloness questioned, eyeing this dwarf carefully as she attempted to assess his trustworthiness. He seemed more sincere than the one he had called brother, more kind perhaps and she could detect no deceit in his merry blue eyes.

"Poisoning you would serve no purpose," he insisted with a roll of his eyes. "As for drugging you…for what reason would we do that?" When the girl raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a bit, he finally took her meaning. Fili was caught between being angry and embarrassed, his face turning a little red at the implications. "The dwarves of Durin are honorable warriors, we would never defile a maiden against her wishes! Your virtue is quite safe, not a one among us would dare!" Yet when she still did not seem convinced, he let go of the spoon and set the bowl down between them. Pulling a small dagger out of his belt, Fili stabbed a chunk of meat from the stew and held it up for her inspection. He then popped it in his mouth and made a big display of chewing and swallowing it. "There, see? No poisons or drugs. Nothing that will cause you to suddenly lose consciousness or fall…." Fili's words suddenly drifted off as his eyes slowly rolled back into his head and he began to sway back and forth, until he toppled over onto his side. After letting out three loud comical snores, one eye snapped open and a huge grin spread across his face, the metal clips at the end of his funny little mustache braids jiggling as he began to chuckle.

Daeloness' eyes had grown wide and her mouth dropped open when the dwarf had supposedly passed out, but before she had time to realize she was being had, he revealed his humorous deception. He looked so proud of himself, so completely tickled with his charade, that the princess couldn't help but smile at his antics, turning her face away in shame as she fought to regain her composure. He was the enemy! She wasn't supposed to find him amusing!

"Now, that is more like it, princess," Fili laughed, sitting up as he dusted himself off. "See, I am not as horrible as you think. And as you can see, the food is completely safe to eat. So I ask you again," he said, picking up the dish and holding out a spoonful of the stew, "will you not take a bite…just a little one? For me?"

Daeloness closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, this one was good, she would give him that! And really, she was only hurting herself by not accepting the food, which did indeed smell delicious. Besides, if an opportunity for escape did present itself, it would be in her best interest to not be weak from hunger and too feeble to run. So opening her eyes she turned her head back to face him.

"Fine!" she huffed, acting as if doing so was a huge inconvenience to her. "If it will get you to shut up and leave me alone, I will eat your wretched food, _dwarf!"_

"Fili," he told her, his smile growing even wider. "My name is Fili, Your Highness," he told her as he gently fed her a spoonful of the stew. "And I think you and I will get along just fine."

* * *

 **Hmmmm, just how 'along fine' do you think they might get? Tee-hee**

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, please take a moment to let me know how I am doing.**

 **Any comments would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have been following my story!**

 **I hope you are enjoying it as we get deeper into the plot line.**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning Daeloness watched the goings on from her assigned spot under the rocky eave, having left it only for necessary reasons and then right back to where she now sat. The dwarves were packing to leave! At first she thought they meant to take her with them, yet as they continued to ready their gear, no one seemed to take note of her at all. Hardly what she expected, being their key bargaining chip and all. She was a little surprised when she noted that the only one not saddling up a pony was her keeper, Fili. And when Thorin approached him, the two apparently engaging in some very serious talk, Daeloness knew something was up.

~X~

"Guard the princess well, and do not let her out of your sight," Thorin told Fili as they prepared to depart. "It will take us at least a week to circle back around and rendezvous with Dáin, as well as gather the rest of our warriors. We should reach the upper plains no later than midweek-next if all goes well, and from this high vantage point, you should be able to see our signal. Only come if you see our sign, for if you do not…anticipate the worst. I do not believe the king of Tellmar will attempt to retaliate, yet I will not underestimate him either. Once he has agreed to our terms, I will signal you each evening right after sundown. If you do not arrive within two days, we will come in search of you."

"What kind of signal should I look for?" Fili asked, unsure what expect.

"This kind!" Kili announced, walking up to stand beside Thorin, holding a bag that appeared to be full of fireworks. "I got them from Gandalf."

"Gandalf the Grey gave you some of his fireworks?" Fili asked, a bit shocked that the wandering wizard would part with them.

"Well…he might not exactly know I have them," Kili chuckled, looking a bit nervous. "But I was certain they would come in handy on this quest somehow."

"Put them away before someone lights a pipe and blows themselves up!" Thorin instructed, his tone a mixture of humor and exasperation, causing Kili to give a wry grin and scurry off. He then turned back to Fili and his face grew grave. "I did not choose to assign you this task lightly. Besides the fact that you are my most trusted warrior, with a level head and a brave heart, you are also my next of kin, the heir to Erebor should I fall. If that be the case, I look to you to fulfill your destiny and reclaim our homeland. The line of Thrór ends with you and Kili."

"Do not speak such nonsense, Uncle. You will live to see Erebor reborn and sit on the throne as king under the mountain, just as your father and his father before him," Fili assured him, not at all liking this talk of death and succession. "And Kili and I will stand at your side, offering you our loyalty and swords, for as long as you have need of them."

"You speak much like your father once did," Thorin said with a sad smile, recalling his fallen friend and husband of his beloved sister. "He too was an optimist, and this trait will serve you well. I wish you luck in your assignment, and I will look for you soon."

"I will come when you call," he nodded, watching as Thorin swiftly mounted his pony and led the company down the path. Kili remained afoot and waited for Fili to approach him. The brothers were close and had not spent much time apart in all their young lives, so this separation would be difficult for them. "Take care of yourself, little brother," Fili told him, grasping him by the forearms in a manly show of affection. "Listen to Thorin and you will be just fine."

"And you'd best not trust that she-wolf, I know for a fact that she bites," Kili responded, doing his best to keep his words light, yet his eyes betrayed his worry and concern. "Be safe, brother."

"You as well." Suddenly they embraced, slapping each other on the back as they fought against the tears at their parting.

Kili pulled away suddenly and leapt into the saddle, giving Fili one final look as if trying to memorize his face, before he spurred his pony on and followed the rest of the company.

~X~

Fili stood there watching until they were all out of sight, before giving a heavy sigh and turning his attention to the only person left…the princess. He wanted to blame her for this, for him being left behind and separated from his brother and uncle when the battle was so close at hand. But in truth, he knew it was not her fault. In fact, if the decision had been left to her, Fili was certain she would have given just about anything not to be here at all. Yet he would not allow her the opportunity to escape, and Kili's warning once again sounded in his ears… _she could not be trusted._

"You are not going with them, dwarf?" Daeloness asked as Fili came near. "They chose to leave you behind?"

"Someone has to watch over you and make sure you remain alive for the exchange," he explained, still downhearted about being parted from the company. "Tying you up and leaving you in a tree or sticking you down some hole in the ground did not seem to be very… _kindly._ Thus I have been assigned to guard you until your services are needed."

"Sounds like you drew the short straw," she muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you being punished perhaps? Did you do something to anger the _great_ Thorin Oakenshield?"

"It is an honor to follow any command given to me by my king and kin!" Fili spoke up in his defense.

"Your kin? You mean to say that you are related to the exiled king?" she asked, not realizing until now just how much the three dwarves resembled each other, in manners as well as looks.

"Thorin is my uncle, my mother's brother, and I would follow him into death if he asked it," he insisted, knowing it was true.

"That would make you…an heir to the throne of Erebor," she mused, looking at her captor in a whole new light. He certainly possessed many kingly attributes, and his diplomatic skills in winning her compliance the night before when he requested that she eat, had impressed her greatly. His good manners and pleasant nature would also serve him well, should he ever come to power. "Unless of course," she mused out loud, "if Thorin were to have sons of his own, they would stand to inherit. Has he…a son I mean?"

"Thorin has sworn not to take a wife unless he can offer her a true home beneath the Lonely Mountain," Fili told her, recalling his uncle's solemn oath. It was a noble sentiment, not wishing to offer suit to any lady when he had nothing to give but a nomadic life with no place to lay their heads. "Yet should he marry and father a child, Kili and I would loyally surrender any right to rule in Thorin's place."

"You have a stronger will than many I have known then," Daeloness muttered, thinking of all the back-biting and underhanded things done by those looking to gain power in her own land. There were even times when she had wondered if her own brothers would one day revolt and overthrow their father, taking control of Tellmar by force. It shamed her to think how often she had wished for just that.

"I may be called upon to rule one day, and my uncle has long been preparing my brother and me for such an ominous task," Fili mused, sitting down beside the girl and leaning against one of the packs. "Yet I do not desire to rule, and the mantle of king would weigh heavy upon me. I would much prefer to fight beside my king in battle, than to actually wear the crown. Yet, I will do what I must…if and when the time comes." While he had been speaking, Fili pulled out his pipe and began to fill it from his bag of pipe weed.

"Must you do that, dwarf?" Daeloness asked, wrinkling her nose at the idea of the foul smelling smoke that was sure to emanate from the offensive contraption. Granted, it _was_ a lovely pipe, finely crafted with delicately carved scales down the stem and on the top of the bowl. She could tell it was a treasured piece, and not something lightly cast aside, still…she would much rather he did not smoke it around her.

"What?" Fili seemed a bit aghast at her question. "A good smoke is one of life's true pleasures for a dwarf," he insisted, striking a match and puffing on the brass mouthpiece until it took the flame. "I would sooner give up my blades than my pipe. And the name is Fili, if you please. With you as my only companion for the next several days, I would much prefer that you used my name, if we are to be sharing conversations."

"You mean you intend to speak with me on a daily basis?" she asked in mock horror as she laid her head back against the rocky ledge behind her. "So…it is to be torture then, is it? And here you claimed the line of Durin had honor."

Her words caused Fili to laugh, enjoying her witty response, yet it did not move him to extinguish his pipe.

"What of you? What do you take pleasure in, Daeloness?" he asked, halting here as he gave a slight bow of his head. "If I might be so bold as to call the princess of Tellmar by _her_ given name, that is?"

At first Daeloness simply rolled her eyes at his request, yet even she had begun to tire of the title _princess_. So with a nod of her head she gave her permission, winning a rather disarming smile from her jailer.

"So, tell me, Daeloness, what would make you smile?" Fili persisted.

"Right now it would be the freeing of my hands," she informed him, struggling a bit against the unyielding ropes.

"Yes, I am sure it would," Fili nodded, puffing out a perfect smoke ring that drifted off over the cliff. "Followed closely by you wrapping them around my neck and murdering me in my sleep."

"Ah, so you do intend to sleep? Good to know," she mused, giving him a sly look. "I will add that bit of information to my plot for escape and revenge."

"I think it best you leave the revenge business to those with a stomach for such things," Fili told her, his countenance falling just a bit. "It is a messy business and not for the faint of heart."

"You speak as if you know this first hand… _Fili,"_ she questioned, using his name for the first time.

"The dwarves of Erebor have much to seek vengeance for," he told her, his smile momentarily returning as he found his name on her lips quite pleasing. Yet as he continued, his face grew grave once more. "Smaug stole more than our home from us, he killed many, took our way of life and tried to strip us of our pride, forcing my kin to wander as alien residents throughout Middle Earth. This all happened before my time, and yet, no dwarf who has heard the tales from their elders, and seen the pain in their eyes, has not been moved by it. Yet the time has come for Thorin to take back what was lost and lead his people to glory once again."

"I…I am very sorry for your loss," she caught herself saying, before she quickly stiffened and tried to appear unaffected by his sad tale. "Yet that still does not justify taking _me_ captive like this. It might not be fair what happened to you, but that does not mean that I must pay the price with my freedom!"

"Fear not, you will be free once again, Daeloness. Just as long as your father is willing to bargain to get you back," Fili assured her kindly.

"That is not what I meant," she murmured, glancing away from him as a look of sorrow crossed her face.

"Oh? And what did you mean…just how will your freedom be kept from you?" he pressed, sensing more of a story behind her words than she was letting on. When she only shook her head and refused to answer he attempted to decipher her cryptic words. "Dwalin claimed they discovered you scaling the city walls… _leaving_ the safety of your kingdom home. Why would that be? For what reason would a princess have to be sneaking out of her own keep in the middle of the night?"

"That is none of your business!" she claimed, giving him an irritated glare. Yet the despair in her eyes could not be concealed, neither could the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I do not wish to talk about it…just leave me alone!"

"That I cannot do," Fili insisted, snuffing out his pipe as he moved a few feet closer, laying his hand on her shoulder in a comforting fashion. "I have been charged with your care, lass, and I will not leave you alone when you are obviously in distress. Tell me what troubles you. Let me help."

"You cannot help…no one can!" This she spat out in both anger and grief. "I was going to be free, I had finally made good my escape…and now you and your blasted dwarf brethren plan to deliver me right back to my hellish prison!"

"I do not understand," Fili was mightily confused and it was a feeling he did not enjoy. "If you are the water king's daughter, should you not be treated like royalty…waited on hand and foot and free to go and do as you please?"

"I have been locked in a solitary tower since the day I was born!" she practically screamed out of frustration as her tears began to fall in earnest. "I am an outcast, a blight on the family line and as such I have been locked away and forgotten…that is until my father finally found a use for me!"

Fili was shocked, for this was not at all what he had expected to hear.

"Tell me more, Daeloness," he urged, wanting to understand her better.

For a long while she did not speak, then slowly, the truth came pouring out.

"From what I was told, my mother, the queen, had been warned against bearing any more children after my sixth brother was born. The midwife repeatedly said it was too dangerous for her, that she had grown too frail. Yet my father desired to strengthen his kingly line, and he insisted that she bear him more sons! Yet when it came time to give birth, not only did my mother perish in the attempt, she dared to give the king not a son like he demanded… _but instead a daughter!_ A useless infant girl who was immediately handed over to servants to raise, never to be spoken of or shown a measure of family affection. Even my brothers were forbidden to associate with me - not that most had any interest in doing so. Only Marshaun, the youngest, ever tried to visit with me, yet after we were both caught and punished for the offense, even he stopped coming. Thus I grew up knowing I would spend my life hidden away, never to be seen so that I would not remind the great and mighty king of his one failure!" She had been speaking so quickly, allowing all her feelings and heartache which had been bottled up to spill forth in a rush. When she realized what she had done…what she had confessed, Daeloness was mortified, reaching up to quickly wipe at her tears in an effort to regain her composure. "Satisfied, _dwarf?_ Now you know the miserable tale that is my life. Laugh if you must, for I am sure you find it very amusing to know that your captive does not wish to be returned to her home!"

"I find nothing humorous or entertaining about your sad tale, Daeloness," Fili assured her, feeling his heart go out to the piteous girl before him. He could not even imagine being cooped up like she described, never allowed out or free to roam the mountains and valleys. As a young boy, he and Kili could not be contained, driving their mother and Thorin to distraction with their wandering ways. "You have been treated unfairly, punished for something you did not do, nor could you control. The king of Tellmar should be run through for treating his child this way!"

"And yet, you would send me back there!" she moaned. "Even if they think I was taken, and did not escape on my own, I am certain to be guarded twice as closely from now on. And soon…far too soon, I will be called upon to fulfill another bargain, which I fear will be even more horrid than my previous life of being locked away."

"What might that be?" Fili questioned, unsure how things could possibly get worse for the poor girl.

"I am to be given in marriage to Lord Palnish, the king of Ekmus in an attempt to unite our two kingdoms!" she wailed, bringing her bound hands up and burying her face in them. "He is old enough to be my grandfather, yet since all his sons were killed in the war, it is to him I shall be wed to seal the treaty. He is bitter and cruel, and I fear that he will not treat the daughter of his former enemy kindly, regardless of the agreement they have reached. I ran away to avoid such a life, to be free to choose my own path and no longer be ruled by the cruel men of this world!"

"And we thwarted your plans," Fili said with a sigh of regret. When Thorin had initially proposed they kidnap a child of the defiant water king, he and the company had thought it a good idea. Now, the young prince was beginning to regret the plan. However, when the plot was formed, it had been a son they had been sent to capture, not this lovely lass who already had enough troubles of her own to last a lifetime. Would Thorin change his mind if he knew of the tales of woe Fili had just heard? Would he trade Erebor for the chance that he might spare this unknown girl a life of misery? Sadly, he knew the answer was no, and as a loyal subject of his king…Fili would support his uncle in all matters. "I am very sorry, princess," he muttered, not knowing what else he could do or say.

"Just…just leave me alone," she sobbed, her face still buried in her hands and unwilling to look at him.

Fili stood, staring down at her for a moment before he marched off, allowing her ability to grieve in peace.

~X~

Daeloness felt both exhausted and shamed. To break down in front of anyone, let alone her captor, was nothing short of humiliating. She had wanted to be strong, to show no fear, yet the kindness in Fili's eyes and his persistent inquiries had pulled the story from her lips. She knew she could not expect him to care, or help her in any way, and yet, just telling him her situation had been oddly _cleansing._ Though she felt wrung out and weak, a load had miraculously been lifted. However, Daeloness did not look forward to facing him again and hoped he would respect her wishes and keep his distance for a good long while. Unfortunately she did not get her wish, for within minutes she heard his boots approaching, his determined and purposeful strides causing her head to shoot up.

Fili was walking towards her with a hammer and spike in one hand and a long chain in the other, his eyes full of determination. Ignoring her looks of shock and curiosity, he proceeded to pound the metal spike into the rock face, anchoring the chain securely. When the task was done he removed a blade from his belt and reached for her bound wrists.

"I might not be able to return your liberty to you, Daeloness," he told her, cutting through her bonds and releasing her hands. "But at least I can offer you a measure of freedom while you remain in my keep." And before she could even think about using this moment to escape or employ her untrained abilities to attack him, he clamped the metal cuff around her left wrist, effectively tethering her to the wall by the long chain. She was his prisoner once more…but at least her hands were no longer tied. For that small act of kindness she could at least be grateful.

"I…I thank you, Fili," she whispered, staring up into his warm blue eyes - suddenly feeling more lost than she ever had before.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like our little Fili has been slightly smitten by his lovely captive.**

 **I hope he does not live to regret untying her like that. If she kills him in his sleep, Thorin will be very put out.**

 **I think Daeloness is rather impressed with her captor as well. He is not at all what she had expected.**

 **Tune in next time and see how things continue to progress.**

 **And if you have time...a short review would sure make this writers day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, another chapter!

Please note, I was told that not everyone received notice by the FF site when chapter three was posted... **so make sure you have read that chapter before you read this one.** You don't want you to get out of order and miss something important to the plot line.

Thanks

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The next two days passed quickly, with nothing of interest to report. Fili was a perfect gentleman, seeing to his captive's needs as best he could without allowing her out of his sight. The long chain on her arm might have been a bit cumbersome, but at least it afforded her a measure of privacy when he was forced to take her to the woods when nature called. Standing at a distance behind a tree, he would only insist that she shake the chain every now and again to prove to him she had not somehow slipped away. Each trip was embarrassing for both of them, yet they managed to endure.

By the third day their provisions began to run low and Fili announced that he must go hunting if they wished to continue eating. He hated the thought of leaving his little princess chained to a wall while he was away, yet there was no other way around it. He could not take her with him, for how could he possibly try and sneak up on his prey while watching his back to make sure _she_ did not attack _him_? He had seen that look in her eyes many times over the past few days, her desire to escape still burning within her, and he could only assume she would do just about anything to see that wish fulfilled.

~X~

"If I leave you a weapon, with which to defend yourself should the need arise, do you promise not to harm yourself with it while I am gone?" Fili asked, twirling a long bladed dagger with his fingers.

"I wish to be free, not end my life," she told him with a huff. When he cleared his throat, withholding the weapon until he heard the words from her own lips, she gave in. "Yes, I promise not to slit my own throat while you are away."

"Do you also promise not to use the blade to free yourself and escape?" he pressed.

"Now _that_ I cannot guarantee," she informed him in no uncertain terms. "As a captive, it is my obligation to try and free myself. You cannot ask me to go against my nature, can you?"

"I suppose not, but it does not matter anyway," Fili said with a shrug. "That is dwarf metal that holds you and a little dagger such as this would be useless against it. Try all you like, Daeloness, you will not free yourself."

"In that case, may I have the blade?" she asked, holding out her hand impatiently.

"Of course," he laughed, placing the hilt in the palm of her hand. "I will however expect it back upon my return, for I am not foolish enough to allow you to keep it. In the meantime, you could make good use of it to peel and chop some of the remaining root vegetables for a stew. I might not be as good a cook as Bombur, but should I bring back a coney or two, I think we shall feast rather well."

"And should they prove to elude you, master hunter, we shall dine on vegetables alone, courtesy of me," she said in a teasing tone, causing him to narrow his eyes at her barb.

"We shall see, little princess…we shall see," he huffed, grabbing a bow and arrows as he mounted his shaggy white pony and headed down the woodland path, now more eager than ever to prove his hunting skills.

~X~

It did not take long for Fili to track and kill several wild rabbits, causing him to grin with pride as he imagined the look on Daeloness' face upon his triumphant return. The two of them had exchanged many heated words of contempt over the past few days, and yet he had never before enjoyed sparring with anyone as much as her. In fact he would often say things just to bait her into responding, fascinated by the way her eyes would dance with the flames of defiance and conviction. They also had plenty of friendly conversations as well, with him telling her tales of his dwarf kin and the many adventures they had been on. More than once he had her laughing merrily at one of his stories, causing him to realize she looked twice as beautiful when happy as she did angry. It was then he decided to modify his conversations, just to see her smile more often.

It still bothered him to think of the life they would be condemning her to, should they return her to the water king, according to the bargain they had proposed. A small part of him hoped that the king of Tellmar would refuse, allowing them to possibly set her free if she proved of no further use. However, that would mean acquiring the water stone another way…one that might not be very pleasant.

Fili felt trapped between a rock and a hard place for sure.

As he headed back to the camp, always on alert for danger, he found himself urging his pony to quicken its pace at the thought of seeing Daeloness again, her golden hair and azure blue eyes almost beckoned to him. At night, when he dared to sleep, she would fill his dreams and he suddenly realized that he was giving his little captive far more consideration than was wise. He was a warrior, a prince and a loyal subject to Thorin…he could not afford to develop feelings for a girl he would soon be forced to give away. Besides, the girl hated him, probably wishing his death a million times over each day, making a relationship impossible and doomed from the start. And yet…Fili could not deny the attraction.

As a young dwarf of only eighty two winters, he had never truly been in love before. Sure, a dwarf maid or two had caught his eye, and he was no stranger to the backrooms of the occasional tavern or the sultry arms of a busty wench - yet none of them had ever managed to touch his heart. Perhaps, much like his uncle, he too did not wish to court a bride until he knew he could offer her a home and security, assuming that he was able to find his _one._ Kili on the other hand, had already claimed to be head over heels in love so many times, that Fili had long since lost count. At only five years his junior, Kili had no shortage of women lining up in hopes of catching the eye of the dark prince. A less secure dwarf might have been jealous of his younger brother's conquests, but Fili knew he wanted more…he wanted something deeper, and he was willing to wait until the maid that Mahal had deemed to be his _one_ presented herself.

~X~

Daeloness had kept her word and not attempted suicide with the blade Fili had left her. She was in no hurry to die, and until the day she would be forced to speak her vows and marry Lord Palnish, there was always hope of escape. But first she would need to be rid of the blasted cuff and chain around her wrist! Since she had told Fili flat out that she would make every attempt to free herself, she felt no guilt as she used the dagger to try and release the locking mechanism on her bonds. Yet try as she might, it would not budge, neither would the large spike he had embedded into the stone wall. She gave a bit of a laugh at her foolishness, for what did she expect from a dwarf, were they not widely known for their expertise with stone and metal?

Once she had exhausted her attempts at escape, she sat down and began to prepare the food for dinner. As her stomach gave a growl of protest, she found herself hoping that Fili would indeed prove successful in his hunt. She had not doubted his ability to provide, even if she had hinted otherwise, for he was obviously more than capable of doing so. In fact, as she thought more about the golden prince, she had to admit that she almost admired him. Not only was he a skilled warrior, if his many tales were to be believed, but he had a way about him that put her at ease, often causing her to burst forth with merry laughter at his jokes and quips.

Daeloness had never met a dwarf before being taken captive…in fact she had not met hardly anyone in her own short life. The servants who cared for her and saw to her needs and education had been few, and none of the men among them had been young _or_ handsome. This left the sheltered princess to wonder if, by the standards of the world, Fili would be considered good looking. To her he appeared so, his cheeky smile causing her insides to do flip flops every time he became tickled with something…which was thankfully often. How a nephew of the sullen and moody Thorin Oakenshield could be so engaging, she would never know.

 _Oh, what was she thinking?_ she chided herself. How could she even be contemplating such things? He was a dwarf and her enemy, while she was a water princess already promised in marriage. The chances of anything coming from all this were slim to none, especially if they did indeed trade her back to her heartless father like they planned. She would return to Tellmar and await her marriage and he would take the water stone and wage war against the dragon Smaug. Neither one of their futures seemed optimistic…so why even bother thinking beyond tomorrow? And yet, Daeloness couldn't seem to stop herself from daydreaming about running her fingers through his golden mane or imagining what his lips would feel like upon hers - his silly little mustache clamps tickling her chin as the kiss deepened and he…

"I have returned!" Fili announced as he broke through the trees, proudly displaying the brace of coneys in his hand. "Tonight we shall eat like kings!"

Daeloness jumped at the sound of his voice, her face becoming flushed at the thoughts that had just been running through her mind. She felt a flutter of excitement, mixed with shame, and she averted her eyes, not even daring to look at him until the sensations passed.

Fili, ever the alert warrior, knew that something had upset his little captive, for not only had she turned several shades of pink, she would not meet his gaze. What exactly was she hiding? A quick glance at the rock wall told him that she had tried to chip away at the spike that held the chain in place, and he was certain if he looked at the cuff on her wrist, he would find scratches there as well. Yet she had warned him that she would try these things, so what was causing her to act so strangely.

Dismounting his pony and tethering him to a nearby tree, Fili headed over to a large rock near their supplies and prepared to skin the rabbits.

"So…tell me," Fili began, watching her from the corner of his eye, "What sort of wicked thoughts have been running around in _your_ mind while I was gone, lass?"

His words shocked Daeloness so greatly that it caused the knife she held to slip when she went to chop the carrot in her hand. She released a hiss of pain and displeasure as the sharp blade sliced through her palm, thankfully not too deep.

Fili was at her side immediately, removing the weapon and setting it far enough away that she would not be able to reach it or use it on him. He grabbed her hand and quickly bound it with a piece of cloth he pulled from inside his leather vest.

"Had I known you were prone to disasters, princess, I would never have allowed you to handle something so sharp!" He was up and gathering supplies before his words were barely out of his mouth, returning with a bowl of water, some ointment and bandages. He removed the rag and placed her hand in the cooling water, frowning as he watched it turn red. "It appears you managed to chop an entire bowl of vegetables without incident, what caused you to falter now?"

"Your…your question…it…" she was unable to finish her sentence, realizing just how improper any explanation on her part would be.

"You need not be ashamed," he told her as he dried her hand and began to smooth the ointment across the cut. "I knew all along what you had been thinking."

 _"You…you did?"_ Her eyes grew wide with shock…how could he have known?

"I do not begrudge you your efforts or thoughts of escape, Daeloness," Fili assured her. "In fact, I would be shocked if you had _not_ been plotting such ideas in my absence. However, the fact that you are still here, simply confirms that dwarfish metal craft is stronger than a small dagger." He then looked down at the red gash in her palm. "Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your hand." Fili had expected her to laugh, or at least smile, over his jest – yet instead she only stared at him with wide eyes. Had he been wrong about the nature of her thoughts? When she suddenly blushed once more and attempted to pull her hand from his gentle hold, he began to think perhaps it had been something else entirely. What _had_ caused her to stumble with the blade, he wondered.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Fili wound the strips of cloth around her wound. As he did so, he became keenly aware of how the feel of her skin beneath his fingers seemed to ignite a blaze within his chest. She was so soft, so warm – like the finest velvet and he wished to never let go. Yet soon his ministrations were complete and he knew he must, or run the risk of going back on his word about never touching her without her permission. Still, he wondered if she had felt the same stirrings he had…was she by some chance entertaining thoughts similar to his?

"I would say you have done enough chopping for one meal," he informed her, tossing out the bowl of water and putting the supplies back in his pack. "I will finish dressing the coneys while you rest, we would not want you to injure your hand more than it already is." She nodded in compliance and went back to her spot against the wall, still apparently slightly rattled by her wound and mysterious thoughts. As Fili worked to skin his catch, he would glance over at her every now and again, catching her either fingering her bandage thoughtfully or watching him attentively.

 _Yes, indeed…what had his little princess been thinking?_

~X~

Dinner had been delicious, but unlike the past few days, the conversation was a bit stilted. Fili did everything he could think of to pull her from her solace, yet she seemed determined to keep her opinions to herself. Yet when he pulled out his fiddle and came to sit down a few feet away, she visibly brightened.

"You play?" she asked, breaking their almost hour long silence with her question.

"Usually my brother accompanies me, but yes, I play," he nodded, a smile gracing his lips at her inquiry.

"You miss him, don't you?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

"We are very close," Fili confirmed, lowering his eyes as he began to tune the instrument. "And being my younger brother, I of course worry about him when we are parted."

"Tell me about your family…your childhood," she urged, pulling her knees up as she circled her arms around them, hugging them close.

"I am sure I would bore you to tears with a story like that," Fili laughed, not taking her seriously.

"No…I want to hear it," she persisted. "I told you about my life…will you not do me the courtesy of returning the favor?"

Fili stared at her for a moment before putting the fiddle down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well," he nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Tell me about your parents, or your brother…or even your humorless uncle, if that is what you wish." Daeloness smiled as her last statement caused the handsome dwarf to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose to some he can seem a bit… _severe,"_ he agreed. "However, when my father was killed in an orc raid, it was he who stepped in and took over as man of the house for our mother, Dis. I was only eight at the time and Kili had just turned three. My brother can't even remember our father, while I have only scattered memories of him, causing our Uncle Thorin to have always been the male influence in our lives."

"And yet _you_ can joke and laugh, where he…well I suppose I don't have to tell you that Thorin appears to have no sense of humor at all," she said with a huff, recalling how he had spoken to her when they first met.

"Thorin is highly driven, which leaves little time for jocularity," Fili agreed, his smile never fading. "Yet I could tell you stories of pranks and sneak attacks and things about Erebor's future king that would shock you. The weight of reclaiming our homeland is a heavy burden and it has taken its toll on him, but Kili and I know the true Thorin - the uncle who cared for us, taught us to fight, and treated us just as any father would a pair of sons. I owe him everything…I owe him my life."

"I wish I felt such loyalty to my kin," Daeloness murmured, resting her chin on her knees. "I have six brothers, and do you know that I couldn't even tell you the names of two of them? That is just how isolated I have been, forced to glean information of my own family from servants who might let something slip, if I was extra clever in the asking. And to tell you the truth…Marshaun is probably the only one I could identify by sight. You are very lucky, Fili, and I would give anything to have what you possess."

"What is that exactly?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"A true family whom you love…and who loves you in return," she responded, staring into the fire as if she were a million miles away.

"Never give up hope, princess," Fili told her, his tone full of compassion. "Miracles do happen you know. At least I have to believe so…if we are to stand a chance against the dragon, Smaug."

"Well…" she said, seeming to come out of her trance and looking him directly in the eye, "if the ease in which your company captured me, and how well you have managed to keep me confined is an example of the resourcefulness of dwarves, I would say that you will more than give that fire breathing drake a run for his gold!"

"Technically, that gold belongs to us… _he stole it,"_ Fili pointed out, once more breaking into one of his charismatic smiles, the kind that sent butterflies throughout her stomach.

"I stand corrected, oh, mighty prince," she laughed, extending her arms and bowing her head respectfully. "A pox upon me for my heinous oversight of the facts."

"You are forgiven, dear lady," he responded with a laugh. "And to prove it, I offer you a choice. Do you wish to hear stories of how Kili and I put those grey streaks in Thorin's hair, or a tune on my fiddle?" Fili asked, more than pleased to have the feisty and talkative Daeloness back.

"Stories first…and then music!" she insisted, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Your wish is my command," he nodded, before he felt obligated to add, "…up to a point, that is."

And so he told her tale after tale, having her practically rolling with laughter over some of the tight scrapes and predicaments the two young brothers had gotten themselves into and how Thorin had been called upon to get them out. By the time he was done, even Daeloness had to admit that she had gained a new respect for the king in exile, thinking that after all he had endured with those two, it was shocking that he wasn't twice as sullen…or insane!

Fili's fiddle playing was also a delight, and he entertained her with several tunes before he saw her eyes begin to droop. Finishing up, he laid the instrument aside and told her it was time she turned in, claiming that he would stay up for a bit and tend the fire, since he was not yet tired. Without much fuss Daeloness agreed, burrowing under the soft furs with her face turned towards him.

"Thank you for the stories, Fili," she told him, as a small yawn escaped her rosy lips.

"You are most welcome, Daeloness," he nodded, pulling out his pipe and filling the bowl.

"Again with the pipe?" she questioned with a heavy sigh. "That really is an annoying habit."

"So is the fact that you keep griping about it," he teased back, making a big display of lighting it and taking a few puffs for good measure. "Go to sleep, _princess._ With your eyes closed you will not have to watch me smoke."

"Fine, _dwarf!"_ she huffed, rolling over so that her back was now to him. However, Fili did not notice the slight flick of her wrist as she did so, until his pipe suddenly extinguished for no apparent reason. Pulling out a second match, he attempted to light it again, but to no avail. When a third match failed as well, he stuck his finger inside the bowl to inspect things, only to find that his pipe weed was now soaking wet. In fact, when he turned it over and tapped it out on a nearby rock, it looked as if someone had filled the whole thing with water.

"Daeloness!" Fili grumbled, looking over to see her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. And while he knew he should be upset, for pipe weed of this caliber was hard to come by, he couldn't stop the sly little grin that spread across his lips.

 _She really was a very remarkable woman,_ he thought to himself. _Very remarkable indeed!_

* * *

 ** _awwww, do you think they are starting to fall in...shall I say it...LOVE?  
_**

 ** _But the days are passing quickly and soon he will have to give her up...how sad._**

 ** _Please drop me a line and let me know what you think of my story :o) Thank you._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Thank you very much to those following my story and to Wynni and Fililover95 for their kind reviews!**

 **Are we ready for some fun in this chapter?**

 **I think Fili is in for an eye opener.**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

As Fili's consciousness slipped from his delightful dream and awakened to reality, he became aware of two things. One…it was morning. And two… _he had not been sleeping alone!_ For there, cuddled against his side, one arm wrapped securely around his waist and her head nestled against his right arm, was Daeloness! When had this happened?

Fili did not recall when he had fallen asleep, but he sure as hell remembered he had done so alone - his little captive having still been in her own bedroll a few feet away. Yet at some point during the night she must have become cold or frightened, perhaps even lost in some frightening dream, which had prompted her to venture nearer to him. He was now torn between being confused…and quite delighted. His own dreams had been rather salacious and to wake to find the very one they had been about, practically lying on top of him, was a very interesting turn of events.

He slowly reached out his left hand, tracing his fingers lightly up her bare arm until it reached her golden hair. Fili savored the feel of her silky tresses that were just as soft as he imagined they would be. Her eyes were closed and her face had taken on an almost serene look, erasing all the cares and worry from her often furrowed brows. Her body was warm against his own and the longer he allowed her to lie there, the more _uncomfortable_ he became. A scowl marred his normally jovial face as he scolded his traitorous body for acting out of harmony with the pledge he had made her. _No one would touch her without her permission,_ he had told her. That went for him as well! Yet here he was, relishing the feel of her hair, her sweet aroma, and the sensation of her little arm draped across his waist… _oh, he was a wicked dwarf!_ He deserved a far greater punishment than a bitten thumb for the thoughts that were currently tormenting his mind!

Yet before he could disengage himself without her knowing, she stirred, stretching slightly as she opened her beautiful blue eyes and took in her surroundings. The moment she stiffened, Fili knew he had been caught, yet it had not been his fault…had it?

"Good morning, Daeloness," he told her, trying his best to sound calm and not on the verge of wanting to ravish her…even if he was.

At the sound of his voice coming from so close to her, she literally jumped and scrambled backwards, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was looking everywhere at once, her poor befuddled mind trying desperately to make heads or tails of the situation and come to some logical conclusion.

"How did you…did I…" she stammered, a blush coming to her cheeks as he continued to stare at her with that all too obvious gaze.

"You must have become chilly in the night," he attempted to explain, choosing the most logical and least offensive reason he could come up with. It was not _his_ favorite reason…but she might have been offended by that one. "I woke to find you here. Nothing happened, I swear on my honor as a warrior." He knew this to be true, for not only were they still both fully clothed, he was certain that if they had engaged in anything besides sleep…he would remember the encounter in vivid detail.

She seemed to relax at his assurance, yet he could see that she was still having trouble meeting his eyes. He truly hoped this little blunder would not put them back to where they were not speaking again. Fili had grown very fond of her voice, as well as her laughter and smiles, and he would not easily give them up if he could help it.

"There is no reason to feel embarrassed," he continued. "It was simply a natural reaction, the instinctual need for warmth having driven you to my side…nothing more." Yet he found himself praying that it had been more…much more. "No one will think less of you, least of all me."

"You…you won't tell anyone though…will you?" she asked, finally looking up as her eyes pleaded with him.

"I will take the incident to my grave, my lady," he swore. "No one but you and I will ever know, I swear."

With his oath given she released a sigh of relief and went to rise, the metal cuff and chain rattling a bit as she did. It pained Fili greatly that he must keep her bound this way, and yet he knew he had no choice. Thorin had entrusted him with this assignment, and he could not afford to let feelings of guilt…or any other kinds…get in the way of that. Needing to do something to occupy his mind and hands, he too rose and went to stoke the fire. Much of the wood he had collected the day before had been used during the night, thus giving him the perfect excuse to put some much needed distance between himself and the girl who was currently troubling his mind and body.

"I will go gather some firewood and then I will see to breakfast," he informed her, grabbing an ax and heading down the hillside at a speed brought on by necessity.

~X~

The moment Fili was out of sight, Daeloness practically collapsed back on her bedroll, her legs having become like jelly after what had just taken place. She was extremely grateful for his quick departure, for she was not sure how much longer she would have been able to keep up the charade. The appearance of being embarrassed and uncomfortable had not been hard to project at all…but pretending to have been asleep had!

Daeloness had felt Fili's fingers caressing her skin as they slid up her arm, only to become entangled in her hair as he gently combed through it. She had not wanted him to know that she had been awake for the past half an hour, too afraid to dislodge herself for fear of waking him. The princess realized it had been she who must have moved in the night, not him. For he was still in the very same spot she remembered him to be when she fell asleep. Somehow, for some reason, _she_ had been the one to seek him out! So she had silently lain there, listening to his gentle breathing, and feeling the rise and fall of his powerful chest, all the while thinking about what could have prompted her to act so brazenly.

He had been so engaging the previous evening, delighting her with both stories and songs until she had drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. This was not how one was supposed to react to the person who held them captive. No, she was supposed to hate him! Yet she didn't…in fact, far from it. Having been cooped up in a tower all of her life had not afforded her many experiences with those of the opposite sex. Was her previous lack of male attention the only reason this dwarf prince seemed to steal her attention, making her heart beat a little faster and leaving her eyes longing for just one more stolen glance of him? While she wished it were so, Daeloness knew that was not the case. If that was the only reason…why had she not reacted the same when confronted by his brother, Kili…or the great and mighty Thorin? She was not blind, and she would readily admit that they both appeared handsome, and even a few of the other dwarves in the company were somewhat pleasant to look at…yet Fili was something completely different. And that is what scared her the most.

Was she actually developing feelings for the dwarf? Was the heart which beat frantically in her breast at the mere sight of him betraying her somehow? She was a princess, the daughter of a water king and the promised bride of their former enemy, so what was she even doing thinking about…no, she couldn't bring herself to even think the word! What she needed to do was stop this foolishness and get on with her plan…her plan to escape!

Daeloness looked down at her right hand, uncurling her fingers to reveal a key…the very key to the cuff that held her captive. When she had awoke to find herself plastered to Fili's side, at first she had been aghast, too mortified to move. Yet the longer she stayed still, thinking about what to do, the more she realized that she could use this awkward situation to her advantage. Daeloness knew he carried the key to her cuff on him somewhere, and if she moved ever so slowly, she was certain she could find it. It took her quite a while, but in the end, she had been victorious, discovering the small metal key in the right hand pocket of his leather vest. Palming the item, she quickly faked sleep, allowing him to think that she was just as shocked to find herself there with him as he was. And it had worked!

Now, with Fili gone, and her heart in her throat, she quickly released the metal cuff holding her captive, watching triumphantly as it dropped to the ground. Once free, Daeloness raced around the campsite, grabbing a water skin, a blanket and the small dagger Fili had given her the other day, shoving them all in a knapsack. She knew she had to move fast if she wished to make good her escape before her jailor returned with the firewood, and yet she was hesitant to take his pony. Not only did she have no idea how to handle the steed on her own, the idea of him coming back to camp to find not only her gone, but his mount as well, troubled her greatly. For she realized that should she make good her escape…Fili would have failed Thorin in his duty to guard her.

"That is foolish!" she scolded herself out loud. "Why should you care, especially when his _duty_ was to keep you hostage? Now stop talking to yourself and just leave!"

Her firm rebuke did the trick, snapping her out of her troubling thoughts and motivating her towards the tree line. She would need to move quickly and quietly, for the last thing she ever wanted to see was a look of anger and betrayal in Fili's handsome blue eyes…should he manage to catch her!

~X~

Meanwhile, not terribly far away, Fili was struggling with his own mental conflict. It upset him to think just how much it had affected him to wake and find Daeloness so close. He was not some young inexperienced dwarfling who became giddy at the mere sight of a beautiful maid. He had been with his share, enjoyed their company, yet had never felt any compulsion to see them again once they kindly parted ways. So why did he now feel this overwhelming need to rush back to camp, simply in hopes of seeing her smile? He literally stopped in his track and shook his head in disbelief… _he was acting just like his brother!_

While he was standing still, Fili closed his eyes and began to recall the dream he had just before waking. He had pushed it from his mind the moment he had found Daeloness lying beside him, preferring the real thing to his unconscious fantasy. Yet now he began to wonder if they were not one in the same, that perhaps the things he had been dreaming of had actually happened! Once more he allowed his mind to think back to the visions dancing around in his mind. Her scent still lingered in his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, relishing the aroma of waterlilies and raindrops. He remembered soft little hands, running over his body, touching, teasing and exploring every valley and peak…almost as if she was searching for something.

Fili's eyes shot open as he dropped his ax, his hand instantly going to his pocket…the pocket where he kept the key to her shackle. _It was gone!_

"That devious little minx!" he growled, realizing just how easily he had been tricked. How could he have been so foolish? She had played him so well, using her womanly wiles against him and he had fallen for every line, every tear…everything! Picking up his ax he whirled around and raced back to camp.

Thorin would have his head for this!

When Fili broke through the bushes and into camp, he was met with silence…she was gone! The iron cuff lying on the ground mocked him, confirming that he had been a blasted idiot. _Had everything been a lie?_ Her sad story about growing up in confinement, her betrothal to the King of Ekmus…her mother dying in childbirth? Had it all been a fabrication to win his sympathies? The warrior side of him praised her for her ingenuity if it was…yet his heart begged that it not be so. He had to find her! Not only would Thorin never forgive him for allowing their only hope of reclaiming Erebor to escape…but deep down, Fili _had_ to know the truth.

Grabbing his weapons and a few supplies, he mounted his pony and spurred it out of camp, desperate to pick up her trail.

~X~

Daeloness had been trudging through the forest for a little over an hour, having no idea which direction to take since she had no idea where she was going! She could not go home…and since she had arrived at the camp site rolled up in a blanket, she had no idea where she was! Were there any settlements to the north…or the south? She simply didn't know!

She had done her best to hide her tracks, using a tree limb to brush them out when she first left camp, yet as she began to move faster, she gave up the effort and just ran. Perhaps her erratic directions would throw Fili off her scent, assuming he had already arrived back at camp and found her missing. She was certain he would make chase, his reputation and honor demanded no less…she just prayed she could remain one step ahead of him until he chose to give up.

 _But do you want him to give up?_ the voice inside her head wondered.

"Of course I do!" she answered herself, covering her mouth with her hand when she realized how forcefully she had stated her claim. It would certainly not do to give away her position by arguing with herself.

 _Or do you wish for him to find you, and that is why you spoke so loudly?_ That traitorous voice spoke again.

This time Daeloness did not respond. And whether it was because she did not want to run the risk of anyone hearing…or because it was actually true, she didn't wish to contemplate.

And so she ran.

~X~

Fili had picked up her trail with ease, though he had to credit this to her lack of skill in hiding her tracks, more than his ability to read them. A blind orc on a moonless night could have followed the water princess with surprising ease! He knew she had a bit of a head start, but it was only a matter of time before he overtook her. Fili shook his head in disbelief when he saw that she had changed directions yet again…did she even realize she was going around in circles? He chuckled to himself, thinking he could sit down right here and just wait until she stumbled back this way and ran straight into him.

Still, he pressed on, anxious to catch up with her and take her back where she belonged! His thought caused him to pause, wondering if he meant back with him as his prisoner…or something else. He could no longer deny the budding feeling he felt for his little princess captive. The emotions she stirred within him were definitely those a male would have for a female, yet he knew he had no business feeling them. She was not even of his kind!

 _As if that matters when affairs of the heart are involved,_ his inner voice whispered to him.

Well, _Thorin_ would not approve, that much he knew for certain! How often had it been drilled into his head, that one day he stood to be king, and as such he would have to conduct his life with discipline and honor, holding fast to the ancient ways. He had heard of a few mixed race marriages, often a dwarf taking a bride from the race of men, or vice-versa. But these unions were not looked upon favorably, no, not at all! And as a prince in the line of Durin, Fili was certain that Thorin would not allow it.

"Why are you even thinking like this, you fool?" he chided himself out loud. "The girl obviously hates you! You and your kin took her captive and she only pretended to be friendly so that she could steal the key from you! Yet here you are, thinking of commitment and marriage when you don't even know where she is. Find the girl first, and then you can sort out your ridiculous feelings!"

Now, more angry with himself than with her, Fili trudged on, determined to locate Daeloness and have her back at camp before nightfall!

~X~

Daeloness was exhausted! She had traveled nearly all day and was not used to such things, having spent her whole life within four small rooms inside her tower prison. Her feet hurt and she wanted desperately to rest, yet she feared that if she stopped even for a moment, all would be lost. Reaching into her pack, she took out the water skin and tipped it up to her lips, moaning in despair when only a few drops remained, doing very little to quench her burning thirst. It was a hot dry day, with no way to pull any moisture from the air like she had done the previous night when she extinguished Fili's pipe, and she had yet to run across a stream or any source of liquid. She also wished she had thought to bring some food, for she had foolishly left without breakfast, having been so eager to make her escape while Fili was out of sight. Daeloness saw the error of her ways, deciding that she had acted too quickly, not thinking things through before taking off the moment she realized she could escape. Still…she _was_ free! Free to go where she chose, free to do what she wanted…yet why was it that the only face she truly wanted to see right then had piercing blue eyes and two silly little braids hanging down from either side of his mustache?

 _Damn him!_ Why did he invade her thoughts so much? Why was he all she could think about? Daeloness stopped and stared up at the sun, noticing that it would soon begin to fall behind the hills, announcing the coming of night. She shivered at the thought of spending a night alone in the woods with no fire, no food… _and no Fili_. Images of his disarming smile and haunting eyes flashed before her, and suddenly she found she could go no further.

Stopping in her tracks and removing her pack, she threw it to the ground in disgust. Marching over to a fallen log she sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Fili…why won't you get out of my head?" she moaned.

"A thousand pardons, my lady," came the voice she both longed for and dreaded at the same time. "I had no idea I had so rudely taken up residence there."

Daeloness' head whipped up and she stared at the dwarf before her with terror in her eyes. He was only a few yards away, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, and his piercing eyes locked on her…yet not in a pleasant way. He appeared angry, a look that did not suit him well, and one that caused her to shiver in fear.

"How did you…" she began, yet stopped when she realized the foolishness of her question.

"Oh, you led me on a merry chase, I will give you that, princess," he told her, pushing off from the tree and walking forward, never taking his eyes off of her. "But I would have to say that your little act this morning was by far your crowning achievement. You play the coquette very well, batting your eyes and blushing with false modesty, all the while making me think that you truly…" Here he stopped, his eyes ablaze with rage and hurt. "Well, no more, _princess_. You are my prisoner and I am taking you back with me even if I have to hog tie you and carry you over my shoulder!"

Daeloness saw the threatening look on his face and she was up in a shot, forgetting her aching feet and her near exhaustion, as she ran from him as quickly as she possibly could. From behind, she heard him give an angry roar before taking off after her, his footfalls and heavy breaths bearing down on her. She knew she could not escape and yet she couldn't stop herself from trying. Daeloness had just ducked through a hedge of bushes and out into a small clearing when he caught up at last, his hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around with such force that she crashed against him. Their feet momentarily tangled and suddenly they were falling, yet at the last second Fili wrapped her in his arms and turned so that she landed on top of him, his shoulder and back striking the ground with a dreadful thud. Daeloness struggled to rise but Fili was quicker, instantly flipping her over and pinning her to the ground, her hands restrained next to her head as his solid body pressed her down into the soft grass.

"Stop running, girl!" he growled, as they both gasped for air after their quick sprint. "For I tire of chasing after you!" Fili knew that was a lie, for even though he had initially been irritated at his need to reclaim his prisoner, he had thoroughly enjoyed the thrill of the hunt…just as long as she was his prey. "You will not escape me again, princess, and if you thought being chained to a wall was maddening, just wait and see what I plan on doing with you this time!"

"Please…please just let me go!" she begged, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"NO!" he answered back. "I trusted you once, gave you a little freedom and you betrayed me!"

"I made no secret of my wish to escape! I never once lied to you," Daeloness pointed out, her chest rising and falling at a frantic pace as she struggled beneath him. "I can't go back…I just can't become wife to a man I do not love…and who will never love me!" And with that realization, there went her resolve, and tears of utter despair began to fall from her eyes. "Can't you understand, Fili, I had to run… _I had no choice!"_

And as the dwarf prince stared down into her captivating azure blue eyes, his heated blood pumping wildly through his veins, something snapped within him, causing him to act in a way he had never dreamed he was capable.

"Just as I have no choice either," he whispered, not knowing if his words referred to his mission…or matters of the heart. Yet he did not have a chance to contemplate this, for without further thought, Fili brought his mouth down upon hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips for the first time. And suddenly, the golden prince, heir to Thorin Oakenshield and the lost kingdom of Erebor, understood that there were things in this world one required more than air, more than food and even more than life sustaining water.

Oh, yes… _this_ was a different kind of thirst altogether.

* * *

 **Oh my...love is in the air, even if they both refuse to admit how strong and true it is.**

 **But hey, leaves something for the next few chapters, right? This will not be LONG story, maybe 15 chapters total, unless I get 'wordy'. But I have it all mapped out and it should not take too long to get this whole mess they have themselves in figured out.**

 **So please, keep checking back, keep reading and please, oh please, send in a review and let me know if you are enjoying it.**

 **Thanks, T.O.W.G.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay with the chapter. Busy weekend!**

 **That and the longer I waited to post, the longer Fili got to kiss Daeloness! He slipped me a few gold pieces to let him remain in the lip lock just a day longer. Tee-hee**

 **Thank you to all my new readers and reviewers!**

 **Guest Review:** I am so glad you like my take on the story, it is a bit out of the norm for a Hobbit story...seeing as how there is NO HOBBIT in it. Tee-hee. But Fili was the main reason for the story and since they are trying to get Erebor back by other means, Bilbo was just not needed...sorry, little fella. And I apologize for leaving you hanging for two days. I hope you did not suffer too greatly. Thanks again for all your reviews (if you had an account I would respond to you personally - but since you sign in as a guest, this is the best I can do)

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Daeloness was completely taken off guard by Fili's sudden and powerful kiss. In the split second before his lips claimed hers, she had seen his eyes turn from anger, to regret and then to something that took her breath away. It was not the most tender of kisses, not one full of love and heartfelt devotion like she had always imagined her first might be…no, this was something altogether different. His touch was infused with a primal need, a passion and fire that would rival that of the famed dragon Smaug. His lips searched, seared and almost brutally overpowered her senses until she felt it might overwhelm her mind. And while it was nothing like she expected from her normally teasing and flirtatious prince, it was not at all unpleasant or unwelcome. As her body began to relax, Daeloness felt herself enjoying these new sensations, and began to react accordingly. Her instincts quickly taking over, where her inexperienced mind lacked the knowledge and ability to proceed.

Fili did not know what surprised him more, his own boldness or the fact that the princess was now kissing him back! He did not know what had come over him, why he had given in to the urge to ravish her lips the way he was, for he had never forced his attentions on a woman before. Yet, the fact that she was not fighting him or trying to push him away, gave him hope that he had not crossed some moral line…in fact, she was returning his passionate kiss with an equal amount of fervor. She was like honey on his lips, the sweetest wine on his tongue and the more he explored, the more he wished to lose himself within this feeling. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he could not get enough.

Removing his hands and freeing her wrists, Fili reached up and cupped her face, pulling at her gently until they were both in a sitting position, his lips never once leaving hers. Fili gave a deep moan as he felt her delicate little fingers weave their way into his hair, pulling him even closer as she willingly deepened the kiss. Her initial hesitancy had confirmed to him that she had not lied, that she was an innocent in the ways of love, having truly spent her life imprisoned in a lonely tower. And yet, her willingness to follow his lead, to let him guide her as they explored the pleasures they might share together, made his heart soar. She was everything he had never allowed himself to dream about, fulfilling every fantasy he didn't even know he had. To him, she was perfection itself.

Fili broke the kiss at last, unable to go another second without taking a breath, but the moment he had filled his empty lungs, his lips sought out her skin once more. Nipping and tasting as he trailed warm kisses across her silken cheek and down her long and graceful neck. He savored every one of her gasps and pleasure-filled moans as he continued to explore. He had to have more!

Daeloness could not explain the feelings that sought to overwhelm her, for it was like her mind had suddenly taken leave and given her body free rein. There was nothing she wanted more than to become lost in these sensations and the tender embrace of Fili's strong arms, enjoying the way his mustache braids and the little clips at the end tickled against her throat. Emotions she had always desired, yet never experienced, were bombarding her from all sides and she began to imagine she was a leaf in the wind, being carried hither and thither with no will of her own. She would give anything to stay this way, to not have to think beyond this kiss, nothing else to trouble her mind but what she was happily drowning in at that very moment.

Yet, deep in her heart, Daeloness knew she could not. If she gave into her desires…as well as the ones Fili was obviously experiencing…all would be lost. If she were a free woman she could choose to do as she pleased, yet as a princess already promised in marriage…she was bound by the laws and expectations that governed her station. It could mean her death should she go to her marriage bed impure, especially when her intended husband held no love or compassion for her. It would be a humiliation he could not overlook or live down, guaranteeing swift punishment for the perceived offense.

So, no matter how much she wanted Fili to continue, she knew she had to stop this perfect madness. Daeloness let loose a groan of despair, and untangling her fingers from his hair, she began to push at his chest. At first he did not budge, so lost in his own thoughts and actions, but as soon as she began to voice her wishes as well, begging for him to halt, it apparently got through to his clouded brain.

"Please, Fili…please…stop," she sobbed, the words like poison on her lips. "We can't do this…I…I can't!"

As if her words had struck him like a bolt of lightning, Fili sprang backwards, falling to the ground as she scrambled to her feet and took a few steps away. Fili sat there for a moment, fighting to catch his breath as he contemplated what he had almost done. He felt a wave of disgust wash over him, realizing all the wicked thoughts he had just been thinking. All directed at the innocent maid who now stood a few feet away, her body trembling as she leaned against a tree for support. He had almost taken her, having been only moments away from divesting them both of their clothing and giving into his animalistic need. He had acted no better than a mangy troll…or a vile orc, pawing at the girl when he had no right! Fili was now thoroughly horrified and ashamed!

Sitting up and supporting himself by one hand, he brought his right knee up, laying his other arm across it, with the knuckles of his now fisted hand touching his still burning lips. He knew he had to speak, to beg her forgiveness for taking such liberties, but he feared he had no words…no voice to offer such entreaties.

"Daeloness," he began, almost choking on his own shame and grief. "I…I am so sorry…I didn't mean for…" he stammered, yet she cut him off.

"No…stop!" she cried out, obviously grieved. "Don't you dare apologize!" Daeloness knew she had been right to stop what had almost happened, but she knew it would destroy her if she thought he regretted the kiss…for she knew that _she_ never would.

Fili was confused, for he felt he must express his remorse over what he had just done.

"Daeloness…I feel that I have dishonored you, and my kin, with my barbaric behavior," he lamented. "I swore that you would be safe under my care and yet I go and…" he looked away, deeply mortified by his actions. "I did not mean to frighten you…I never meant to touch you. I was just…"

"Angry…hurt…feeling betrayed?" she offered, realizing how much her deception must have pained him. Fili had been kind to her and in return she had tricked him. Had the kiss been his way of punishing her for daring to flee?

"Yes…all those things," he admitted, yet knowing that had nothing to do with why he had kissed her. "I was given the assignment to guard you…to keep you safe, and yet I can do neither of those things when you run from me." He slowly got to his feet and tried to appear calm. "However, after the offense I just committed against you, I am sure you feel you have even more reason to wish to be free of me."

"Can't you just tell everyone I died? That I fell off a cliff or…or…was eaten by a bear?" she questioned, desperately trying to get him to see her point of view. Yet, she could tell that the conversation was causing him distress and her heart went out to him.

"If it were up to me, princess, I would take you wherever you wished to go...set you free and wish you a happy life!" Fili all but shouted.

And from the almost frantic look in Fili's eyes, and the way he was now raking his fingers through his hair, Daeloness could tell that he was being sincere.

"But the choice is _not_ mine, I take orders from my king and do _his_ bidding. Even if he were not my uncle, I would still follow Thorin into hell and back, for he has earned my trust and loyalty. Please do not ask me to break my oath to him, Daeloness…I couldn't do it…I won't do it!" His tone had risen to an almost wild roar, his mind and heart tugging him in all directions, not giving the often tenderhearted dwarf a moment of peace.

"Shhhh," Daeloness told him, approaching him as she laid her hand against his chest. She suddenly realized the terrible position she had put him in. He was no more to blame than she for their predicament, for both of them were unwitting pieces in a much larger game of chess. Yet, while Fili was a knight, a prince and warrior of high value, she was just an insignificant pawn. She could see how cruel she was being in trying to force him to go against what had been ingrained in him, to ask him to side with her and not the man who had lovingly raised him. If she were to play upon his kindness and force him to let her go…then she would be no better than her own father, willing to ruin her life just to get what _he_ wanted. Now Daeloness was the one who felt terrible. "I am sorry, Fili. It is I who should apologize to you, for I have no right to try and guilt you into betraying your kin. I do not blame you for coming after me…just as I hope you do not blame me for trying to run."

Daeloness took hold of his hands and held them for a moment looking downward in deep thought. Fili did not speak, he only rubbed his thumbs over the back of her knuckles, still relishing the feel of her, wishing he was bold enough to steal one final kiss. They remained this way for a few moments, neither one of them speaking until she broke the silence.

"I…I will not try and escape from you again, Fili," she announced suddenly. "I give you my word."

"No, Daeloness, I can't ask you to promise such a thing," he insisted, hating to see the look of defeat in her eyes. "You deserve to be free…and if you see a way, you are honor-bound to take it." Yet Fili knew he would not be letting his guard down a second time…she would not escape from him again.

"I never said I would not _try_ and run…yet I give you my word that I will refrain from doing so while in _your_ keep," she explained, a sly grin crossing her face. "No one said I could not attempt to flee _after_ the exchange is complete. And who is to say that aiding you and the dwarves of Erebor in reclaiming your homeland wasn't meant to be my biggest contribution to this world? What if that was the reason I was born?" She did her best to sound optimistic, yet she was not sure who she was trying to convince more…Fili or herself. "Yet in the meantime, I will not put you in a position where you must make an impossible choice. You might be my keeper for now, Fili…but you are not responsible for my ultimate destiny, only I can govern that."

"This world does not deserve one as gentle-hearted as you, Daeloness," Fili told her, pulling both her hands up to his lips and gracing them with a kiss.

She blushed at his words but said nothing, and for another few moments they stood there, both lost in thought. Yet a call of some wild animal in the distance snapped Fili from his reflections.

"What was that?" Daeloness asked, taking a step closer to her protector as she looked around fearfully.

"It does not matter, for by the time it gets anywhere near here, we will be long gone," he told her, taking her by the hand and leading her back to where he had left his pony. The shaggy white mount was happily nibbling on some grass when the two made it back through the thickets, raising its head as he watched them approach.

"Thank goodness," Daeloness sighed, the pony being a welcome sight. "My feet are so sore and tired that I don't think I could have made it the many miles back to camp walking."

"We are not as far away as you might assume," he corrected, lifting her up by the waist and setting her atop the pony, leaving room for him to mount up behind her. "You spent most of the day running in circles, princess. We are less than half a dozen miles from where you started."

"We are?" she sounded so downhearted by his words that he almost regretted telling her. "What an idiot I am! It is no wonder you found me so quickly."

"I also had use of a pony, where you were on foot," he pointed out, trying to make her feel better. He wrapped his arms around her and took up the reins, urging the little equine towards camp. "You made a valiant effort, I commend your attempt."

"Something tells me that you are just saying that," she huffed, catching the twitch of his lips as he fought against a smile.

"I admit to nothing, Daeloness," Fili laughed, unable to hold in his mirth any longer. He still felt terrible for keeping her against her will, yet he was extremely grateful for her understanding in the matter.

He could never betray Thorin…or the dwarves of Erebor.

~X~

They did not speak much on the return trip, mostly due to the fact that once Daeloness had eaten her fill of the bread he had brought and drank his water skin dry, she had fallen asleep halfway back to camp. Fili gently leaned the sleepy princess towards him, supporting her between his arms and allowing her head to rest against his chest. All the delicious thoughts he had been entertaining that morning came flooding back, along with the sensation of their intoxicating kiss. He still had no way of explaining why the touch of her lips had been so consuming, why it had overpowered his sense of right and wrong and almost caused him to make a fatal error in judgment. From here on out, Fili would need to exercise more restraint, tamp down these wicked thoughts and remember his duty. However, the fact that she was now cradled in his arms, looking so deliciously tempting, was not helping his resolve in the least!

Fili let out an audible sigh when they reached the camp, the sun had set hours ago and the moon was high in the sky. Repositioning her just a bit, Fili gently slid off the pony, never relinquishing his hold on his precious cargo. She stirred slightly as he carried her to her bedroll, laying the sleeping princess down as if she were a piece of spun glass. He smoothed out her hair, moving a few stray locks off her forehead and out of her eyes, before covering her up and allowing her to continue sleeping.

"I am glad you are back, Daeloness," he whispered, and he knew his reasons had nothing to do with Thorin's orders…or his mission.

~X~

Fili woke the next morning to the sound of a crackling fire. Yet his eyes flew open when he recalled that he had been so tired the night before, that he had not bothered to start one! Daeloness? Jumping to his feet, Fili's eyes searched the campsite, yet she was nowhere to be found. _Oh, why had he not bothered to chain her up?_ He chided himself. _Why had he believed that she would keep her word and not try and escape again_? He had to be the most gullible dwarf that ever lived!

"Daeloness?" he called out, his poor befuddled mind making one last desperate attempt to believe in her, before he knew he would have to set out in search of her once again. "Daeloness!"

"Yes?" came a voice from the edge of the trees, as the very girl he sought stepped forward with a wooden bowl in her hands. "Did you need something, Fili?" she asked in all innocence, making her way towards the fire.

"Where were you?" he barked, his blood pounding in his ears from the fright she had just given him.

"I heard a quail clucking not too far away and followed the sound to her nest!" she told him with a look of pure glee as she held out the bowl so he could see. "Look! Eggs for breakfast! I realize they are small, but they should provide at least one or two mouthfuls." When she glanced up at him and saw the anger still reflecting in his eyes, her smile faded and she took a step back.

"You should not wander off alone, Daeloness!" Fili loudly scolded her. "What if you had encountered a wild animal…or a party of marauding orcs? Again, how am I to protect you if you do not stay within my sight?" He knew he was being overly harsh, but she had worried him, and he could not seem to get his heart to calm down.

"I…I am sorry," she whispered, looking down at her feet in shame. "I just wanted to surprise you with something new for breakfast…and…I didn't go very far…I promise."

Now Fili felt terrible! Not only for yelling at her, but for not trusting her as well. Had she not promised that she would not run? Still, old fears die hard.

"No…I am the one who is sorry," Fili told her, his voice much more calm this time. "I…I just worry is all. I woke and you were nowhere to be found."

"I told you I would not try and escape again," she reminded him, her eyes looking a bit hurt by his lack of faith.

"I know…and I believe you," he assured her, forcing his mind to work in harmony with his heart. "Just please, do not go off alone like that. It could be very dangerous."

"I won't do it again," she nodded, staring up at him as all conversation seemed to fade. They stood there for a long while, two pairs of blue eyes locked on each other, yet no words were spoken.

Fili could feel that sudden need trying to take control of him once more, urging him to lean in and claim her lips again…and yet he resisted. How he found the strength he never knew, but he did, stepping back and turning away as he took a ragged breath.

"I…I will go tend to the pony," he told her, his voice rough with desire as he stalked away.

Daeloness gave a sigh of regret as she watched him go, for she had silently hoped he might have kissed her again. She was still very unsure as to why he had done so the first time, but she would give just about anything if he would do it again. Instead she turned back to the fire she had started, and picking up the iron pan she began to fix breakfast.

"What is his name?" Daeloness asked after a while, having been watching Fili care for the animal for the past few minutes.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head at the sound of her voice.

"His name…what is the pony's name?" she inquired, stirring the eggs to keep them from burning.

"As far as I know, he has none," Fili answered back. "I have not had him long, for he was given to me at the start of our journey."

"He must have a name," Daeloness insisted.

"Then I give you leave to name him, princess," he laughed, noting her determined look over the matter.

She thought for a while, staring at the disinterested pony for a long time. Fili thought she might have given up on the idea, when she suddenly shouted out.

"Cotton!" she announced with pride. "His name shall be Cotton."

Fili stepped back and stared at the shaggy white pony and nodded…he did look a bit like cotton.

"An excellent choice," he nodded. "Cotton it shall be." Fili then leaned in and whispered in the animal's ear. "And if I were you, Cotton, I would come without delay should our pretty princess ever call…I know I would." And patting its neck, he looked over at Daeloness and flashed her one of his winning smiles.

* * *

 **And there we go, they are back on speaking terms...though it would appear they would rather be on kissing terms instead.**

 **Lets see how they spend the next few days before Thorin, in all his _kingly wisdom_ , decides it is time for the trade.**

 **Poor Fili...talk about caught between a rock and a hard place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Now, I will not even pretend to be up to date on all my Dwarf Lore, so if I got any of this chapter wrong...or if my changing a thing or two puts this out of 'cannon', then I apologize. I tried to do as much research as I could, but from what I found, a lot of it is just made up as you go along.**

 **Hope it meets with your approval.**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident, though Fili found himself trying to stay as far away from Daeloness as possible. During the day it was not hard to invent reasons to keep his distance, and he would claim the need to gather firewood, or go hunting for food, even telling her that he was required to scout the area for danger. Anything at all to avoid having to look into her liquid blue eyes and feel that strange sensation taking hold of his mind and body.

Yet, when the sun had set and night was upon them, there was nothing left for him to do but remain in her company. She had insisted on doing the cooking all day, and while her food was delicious, he found it a bit unsettling to see her acting almost content with her current situation. While it pleased him to know that he no longer needed to bother chaining her to the wall, and that he would not have to be running off to find her again, Fili missed the fire she would get in her eyes when she had been plotting her escape.

"Would you like some more?" she asked, holding out the pan and offering him what was left of the dinner she had cooked.

"No, thank you, I could not eat another bite," Fili assured her, having reached his limit after his third helping. "Where did you learn to cook like this, being locked in a tower all your life?"

"I had a lot of time to read," she laughed, cleaning up the pots and pans she had used while cooking. "I had no opportunity to use the knowledge I acquired however, having all my meals brought to me, so getting a chance to cook now is a real treat."

"Aye, for me as well," Fili laughed, patting his full stomach. "Your skills rival those of even Bombur…but don't tell him I said that."

"And which one was Bombur, exactly?" Daeloness asked, coming over to sit near Fili, who had his legs outstretched in front of him and was leaning up against the back of the rock wall. He had taken out his pipe, now being full, warm and content, and was enjoying what he considered a well-deserved smoke.

"Bombur was the rather portly fellow with the long red braided beard, he is a bit hard to miss," Fili laughed, watching as Daeloness nodded in recognition at his description.

"I noticed that many in your company had braids in their hair or beards…is there a significance to this?" she questioned, crossing her legs and settling in for a nice conversation.

"Many in fact," Fili answered, sending out a perfectly formed smoke ring and watching it disappear out over the cliff. "Braids can signify an impressive deed accomplished in the heat of battle, distinguish a particular bloodline, or indicate that they have taken a mate. When a dwarf wishes to signify to all that he has chosen a wife, the two will weave an intricate braid in the other's hair that will identify them as a couple. While other times braids are worn merely for decoration or to keep things in good order. The way a dwarf maintains his beard is highly significant."

"Really?" Daeloness responded, apparently very interested in this bit of news. "Yet I noticed that you, your uncle and brother all keep your beards short, while the others had them almost trailing the ground…why is that?"

Fili did not answer right away, instead taking a few more long thoughtful puffs on his pipe before raising his eyes.

"Those in my family have chosen to trim their beards short because we are still in mourning over the loss of our homeland, Erebor," he explained, his tone a bit grim. "The day that Smaug drove my uncle and our people from the mountain, he cut his beard and removed most of his ancestral braids, swearing that he would not grow it back until a dwarf from the line of Durin sits on the throne as king under the mountain once again. My brother and I share his vow and have trimmed our beards as well."

"So, once you retake your homeland, you too will grow a beard as long as Bombur?" she asked.

Fili began to laugh out loud at this, trying to picture himself with such a cumbersome facial decoration.

"Hardly," he told her, once he was able to speak again. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the shorter cut hair on his chin. "Yet…what is your opinion, princess, would you find me appealing were I to grow a beard that reached down past my belt?"

"I…I…" she began blushing slightly as she looked down at her hands. "I think you look…perfectly fine just the way you are," she stammered out at last.

"I am glad that my appearance pleases you," he grinned, eyeing her thoughtfully as he continued to puff on his pipe.

"And what of you, Fili?" she pressed, not daring to glance up at him. "Do…do your braids by any chance indicate that you are…spoken for?" Daeloness was almost afraid to learn the answer, for if Fili were to tell her that he did indeed have a lovely bride hidden away in a mountain somewhere, it would have completely broken her heart. And yet, _not_ knowing was just as bad. So holding her breath, she waited for his reply.

"No," came his unusually serious response, his smooth tone causing her to look up, catching his eyes as he held her in his gaze. "I have not yet found my _one."_

"Your…one?" she questioned, not understanding the meaning of his words.

"There are precious few dwarf women, or dwarrowdams," he explained, his somber mood telling Daeloness that it was a rather serious subject. "Even before Smaug attacked, indiscriminately killing dwarves of both genders, the males already outnumbered the females by three to one. It is for this reason that we keep our womenfolk hidden deep in the mountains, fiercely protecting them from the prying eyes of strangers and any form of danger. Yet with so few females to pick from, many of our warriors never marry, choosing to concentrate on their craft or skill instead of thoughts of home and hearth. For a dwarf, there can only be one true mate, and they will remain faithful to them all their lives…even if one were to die. I have yet to meet my _one_ …if such a lass even exists, for there is never a guarantee." Fili had never given much thought to finding her either, figuring that if Mahal willed it, she would make her presence known to him in due time. Until then he was content to follow his uncle, fight alongside his brother and enjoy the pleasures of his often misspent youth. Yet now…suddenly he began to desire the tranquility and satisfaction that came with a mate and children. And as he looked upon Daeloness, he came to realize that a possessive flame had been lit deep within him. Not a need for gold, or gems…not even a yearning for a mountain home… _but for her!_

"I can relate to the situation of your people more than you know, Fili," she told him, pulling him out of his disquieting thoughts. "In the four kingdoms of my people, there is a noticeable lack of males, for the ravages of both wars and sickness have taken a grievous toll. The women of my race now outnumber our men to a large degree, making the birth of a son the ultimate pride of his father. This is why my being promised to the king of Ekmus was the only thing that would bring about peace between his kingdom and ours."

"This makes no sense. If it is males your people lack, wouldn't the giving of a troop of warriors be more valuable to the king than an unwilling bride?" Fili asked, not understanding what she was saying. "Or better yet, send this vile king a whole harem of women, thus enhancing his chances of fathering sons that way!"

"I do not think you understand," she told him, blushing even more at the words she was about to say. "You see…only a daughter from a royal family has the ability to govern the gender of the children she will bear. That was why my mother giving birth to me…a daughter…was such a betrayal to my father. She had the will and means to give him more sons, just as he demanded, yet in a final act of defiance, she chose to have a daughter instead." Daeloness turned her head and stared out at the night sky for a long while, lost in thought. "I often wondered if it was her way of punishing him for not heeding the midwife's warning, for demanding that she risk her life to give him a seventh son. Did she even care that by doing so she condemned me to a solitary existence…one where I was kept alive only to someday be used in trade to strengthen our bonds with another kingdom because of my abilities?"

Fili could hear the hurt in her voice and the idea that this King Palnish saw his sweet Daeloness as only a broodmare, able to father him sons to replace the ones he had lost in battle, sickened him. Children among the dwarves were precious no matter their gender. A girl babe was looked upon with as much joy and anticipation as a son, and Fili could not imagine any child she might bear being anything less than wanted and loved.

"I am willing to bet that your mother chose to have a daughter for a very special reason," Fili told her, leaning forward and taking hold of her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "She elected to have you because she must have guessed what an amazing woman you would one day become. Your mother realized, deep within her heart, that the world would be a much better place with you in it…and thus, you were her final gift to your people, and all of Middle Earth." Fili knew that his life would never be the same after having known her…his existence already being enhanced a hundred fold.

Daeloness looked to where their hands met, relishing the feeling of his skin touching hers once more. Why did it send such wild sensations throughout her body whenever he did so? She raised her head and stared at him for a long while, becoming lost in his piercing blue eyes, wishing for nothing more than to remain in his gaze for all eternity.

"So…" she asked at long last, trying to regain control of herself before such feelings overwhelmed her. "If your braids do not signify marriage…may I ask what they do stand for?" Daeloness hoped that Fili did not realize just how much his touch was affecting her, for if he did, he would have complete control… _over her mind and her body._

Thankfully, her dwarf captor seemed to understand her uneasiness and accepted the opportunity she had given him to change the conversation. Thus, releasing her hand, he quickly latched on to the new subject and began to explain the reasons behind each one of his braids. A few of the more intricate ones, Fili pointed out, were gained due to victories in battle and for saving the life of another dwarf during an orc raid - while the others were there just to keep his hair out of his face. The little braids on his mustache were for decoration only, he told her, yet the silver clasps at the end bore the crest of his family, indicating that he hailed from the royal line of Durin.

"What are dwarf women like?" Daeloness next questioned, wanting to learn all she possibly could.

"Like any other female of another race I suppose," he told her with a shrug. "Perhaps a bit more sturdy, their tempers often quick, yet their love and loyalty know no bounds."

"I had heard that…well…do they also have beards?" she felt foolish for asking, but this might be her only chance to learn the truth, for soon she would be sent back to her tower prison with no one to ask.

Fili began to laugh once more, making her feel silly over her question, but soon he regained his composure and replied.

"Not all…but yes, dwarf women do have the ability to grow facial hair as well," he told her. "Often it is only in their advanced years that they do, or when children are born to them. I have seen other dwarrowdams grow a beard at the loss of their mates, signaling that she is in mourning. But much like their men, having one often becomes a symbol of pride and honor, indicating great deeds. They of course keep them well-groomed and masterfully braided, and it does not in any way detract from their beauty. My mother, for one, does not choose to wear a beard, but I am told that my great aunt had quite a prominent one, and she was once thought to be the fairest in all the Blue Mountains."

"Then…you find this appealing in a woman?" Daeloness was a bit dismayed at the idea. Thinking perhaps the kiss he had given her had been for other reasons besides attraction…for if he indeed liked his women with beards…she was woefully unqualified.

"I have not formed an opinion either way," he told her, acting as if he were now giving it a great deal of thought. "While there are plenty of things I have found desirable about the women I have known, none of them have ever been my _one_ …so it does not truly matter." Once more Fili began to contemplate things that had never crossed his mind before…yet suddenly held the utmost importance. He puffed on his pipe, allowing the familiar action to help him collect his thoughts. For the first time in almost a week, he wished Thorin, or even Kili, were here to discuss such things…for he could certainly use their advice.

"May I see your pipe?" Daeloness' voice brought him back to reality, yet he eyed her skeptically, wondering what her reasoning was for asking.

"I promise I will not water it down again or harm the device," she assured him, with an exasperated roll of her eyes. She held out her hand, waiting to see if he would allow her request.

With a bit of trepidation, he nodded, extending it to her as she took it gently in her hands. She examined it for a moment, taking a little sniff over the bowl, wrinkling her nose as she did. Fili could not help but laugh at her reaction, knowing just how much the smell offended her. Yet his smile faded and was replaced with shock and horror as she brought the bit up to her mouth and placed it between her rosy lips. Before he could stop her, she took a small puff on it, just as she had seen Fili do many times.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he gasped, reaching out and grabbing it away from her, yet not before she had inhaled a bit of the fragrant lunt, causing her to begin to cough violently. "Women do not smoke! Not even a dwarrowdam would dare to do so!"

"I can see why!" she sputtered, reaching over and grabbing the water skin as she took a long drink, hoping to soothe her now burning throat. "How can you stand to do that? It feels like my lungs are on fire and I have been chewing on moldy mushrooms!"

"It is an acquired taste," he huffed, eyeing his pipe carefully, not at all having enjoyed the sight of her smoking it. It was simply not natural!

"One I did not appreciate," she assured him, suddenly looking a bit pale. "I need to lie down now…I am feeling a little sick to my stomach."

And so she did, quietly bidding him goodnight as she curled up in the furs, still coughing a bit every now and again in an attempt to expel the nauseating smoke from her lungs. After a bit she grew quiet and Fili concluded that she had fallen asleep. He raised the pipe to his mouth, but stopped just short, for it suddenly occurred to him that her lips had just touched the bit. He pulled it back and eyed it for a moment before closing his eyes and placing it slowly within his mouth. It was not really a kiss, and he knew it was hardly the same as actually touching her…yet it made him smile nonetheless. At this point, he would take any part of her he could get…even the lingering taste of her lips on his pipe.

 _It was then that Fili realized he was in a whole lot of trouble._

* * *

 ** _our poor boy, now he is even more confused AND she contaminated his pipe with her girly lips.  
_**

 ** _Again, I have no idea if girl dwarves smoke or not and anything else I got wrong is due to my lack of Dwarf Lore. Please forgive._**

 ** _Thanks and I would love to hear what you think...reviews really motivate a writer!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Things are starting to heat up and we are almost to the climax of the story...just a few more fun ones before the dragon poop hits the fan. ha ha.

Thanks again for all those who have been reviewing. It meas a lot.

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

As morning broke the following day, Fili began to feel a heaviness in his chest, realizing that his time with Daeloness was growing short. Thorin had told him he would be in place at the High Plains by midweek, and that was now only a day or so away, depending on how quickly the water king responded to their request for the exchange. Even if she had shocked him the night before with her attempt to smoke his pipe, Fili had enjoyed their conversation very much, having learned more about her as well as the ways of her people. He could see that her ability to govern the sex of the children she would bear would indeed be a desirable thing to a king, especially to one who had recently lost all his heirs in battle. Yet it still made him physically ill to think of her being forced into a marriage that she did not want. Fili had never met the water king of Ekmus, but he found he wished him dead a hundred times over, more than willing to lop off his tyrannical head personally if given the chance.

Fili tried his best not to think about what was to come in the next few days, wishing for nothing more than another pleasant day in the company of Daeloness. The troubles and strife of this world would encroach upon them soon enough, why go borrowing heartache in the meantime?

~X~

"It would appear we are running low on water," Fili announced, picking up the two empty water skins. "I will need to go fill them."

"May I come with you?" Daeloness asked, eager to venture farther than the few yards from camp she had thus been allowed to go. "I promise I will not try and run away."

"I know you will not," Fili assured her, sure that she would keep to her word. "And I see no reason why you can't accompany me." He would feel better if she were with him anyway, for he always hated the idea of leaving her alone unprotected.

Daeloness jumped to her feet, excited by the prospect of seeing new sights. During her failed escape attempt, she had not taken the time to observe her surroundings and she was now looking forward to taking a closer look. There had been very little to see from the windows of her tower, and what she could spy from there had been mostly within the city walls, leaving the forest and mountains a mystery to her.

Fili smiled the entire way to the creek, watching Daeloness closely as each new sight and sound seemed to capture her attention. He was beginning to wonder if they might die of thirst before they reached their destination, the empty water skins still slung over his shoulder as they made their way through the forest. They finally arrived at the stream, after taking two detours – one to follow a baby fox and the other to pick a handful of wild flowers that had caught her eye.

The bubbling stream seemed to almost welcome the water princess as she drew near, and Fili could have sworn the rapids leapt higher as she removed her shoes and stepped within its banks. There she stood, allowing the liquid to soak up her travel worn trouser legs as she shut her eyes in contentment. She seemed at home among the waters…she seemed at peace.

Fili left her to her thoughts as he headed upstream a bit and began to fill the skins, keeping a close eye on their surroundings just in case danger came calling. He had just finished his task when he saw that Daeloness had opened her eyes and seemed to be staring at something past him.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, her tone of wonderment not causing him too much alarm.

"Hear what?" Fili questioned back, straining to catch the sound of anything out of the ordinary.

"I hear…water!" she told him excitedly.

"Of course you do, you are standing in the middle of it," he laughed, thinking that she must be joking with him.

"No, I hear more water…up that way," she pointed, jumping from stone to stone as she made her way out of the stream and grabbed her boots. "Come on…I will prove it."

Fili was not sure if he should indulge her spirit of adventure, for they were already a fair distance from the camp, and while he had his blades with him, he would much rather engage an enemy with his back to a wall of stone than be left exposed on all sides, surrounded by a forest. Still, she seemed quite adamant and he saw little harm in taking one final side trail.

In no time at all, Fili could hear it as well…a waterfall! And as they followed the stream to its source, they exited the thicket to see a beautiful little lake, fed by a breathtaking cascade of water falling from the cliff overhead.

"Oh, Fili," she gasped, taking a few steps closer in awe. "May I?"

"May you what?" he asked, scoping out the area for any signs of wild animals who might have come to the watering hole to drink.

"May I go for a swim?" she pleaded, looking from him to the pool and back again anxiously. "I have not had a bath in almost a week and…and…oh, please, Fili…it looks so inviting!"

The bewildered dwarf gave a heavy sigh. He had not intended to be gone from camp this long, yet the imploring look in her eyes was his undoing.

"Yes, you may," he nodded, tossing the skins down on the shore as he took out one of his swords and set about standing guard. "Just be quick about it."

With an almost squeal of glee, Daeloness began to unbutton her tunic, eager to get into the water. She had not gone very far when she stopped and looked over at her reluctant captor, raising an eyebrow at him as he stood there staring.

"I would think a gentleman would turn around while a lady undresses," she teased, noting that he had not seemed aware of his blunder in decorum.

Fili's eyes grew wide with embarrassment and he instantly spun around, putting his back to her.

"Forgive me…I…I was not thinking," he muttered, his face turning red at the sound of her merry laughter. Fili had honestly been far too distracted with thoughts of keeping his princess safe, that he had not even realized that she had begun to undress. Though now that he knew she was directly behind him, stripping off her clothing piece by piece…suddenly that was _all_ he could think about.

When he heard her wading out into the water and the sound of a gentle splash as she dived in, he had to force his eyes to remain focused straight ahead and not succumb to the temptation to peek over his shoulder. He released a low growl and crossed his arms across his chest, determined to not give in to that wicked voice in his head a second time. He would remain resolute!

"Fili!" Daeloness called, followed by the sound of more splashing. "Fili, look!"

Oh, now she _wanted_ him to look? She was trying to kill him, wasn't she?

"I fear it would not be proper for me to turn around at the moment, my lady," he argued.

"I am modestly covered," she protested. "I give you permission to turn around…please, Fili, I wish to show you something."

More than eager to feast his eyes on anything she wished to put on display, Fili gave in to his desires and slowly turned around, his eyes moving from the pile of clothing on the bank to the golden goddess, shoulder deep in the shimmering pool. She was indeed dressed in some kind of shift, her tantalizing skin mostly covered, robbing him of the more intimate sights he had longed to see.

"Watch, Fili!" she called, turning around as she laid her hand out over the water.

"I fear I could not take my eyes off of you, even if I wished it, little princess," he whispered, the power of his voice stolen from him at the mere sight of her. Yet as he stared, Fili became aware of what she was doing, a slight ripple extending from her hand and fanning out into the middle of the pool. Then a burst of water shot straight up, twirling and growing as it took shape. Suddenly the liquid tower transformed into a great winged dragon, soaring and diving high above them. It was so realistic, discounting the fact it was practically translucent, that Fili instantly raised his sword, prepared to defend his charge. Yet as he heard Daeloness laughing, watching the apparition that she had obviously created, he released a sigh and relaxed, standing in awe as he watched the show unfold before him.

As if the dragon was not enough to thoroughly impress him, he watched as the water princess stretched out her other hand, creating a second liquid-like figure. This time…it was him! Fili stood in amazement as he watched an impressive likeness of himself raise a sword and rush forth to do battle with the immense dragon, swinging his weapon as he raced into the fray. The winged drake pulled back and let loose a breath of fire, causing the liquid Fili to brace himself behind the large shield he was carrying. All of this he found quite ironic, since both visions were made of water. As he continued to watch, transfixed by the realistic display, Fili realized just what Daeloness was doing…she was creating the battle he and his kin would soon engage in with Smaug! It was quite surreal to see something he had often imagined himself, brought to life right before his eyes, making the upcoming confrontation seem all the more real.

Yet just then, Fili watched with bated breath as Daeloness ended the melee, causing the fake him to leap forth and strike the dragon down, severing its head from its neck in a triumphant blow. He almost wanted to clap as he saw himself walk over, take the head of the dragon and hold it up in a show of victory. And where the dragon had fallen, a wall of water shot up and formed the shape of a great mountain…Erebor! Their homeland had been reclaimed!

Fili stood there with his mouth hanging open as the waters began to dissipate and return to the pool from whence they came.

"Well?" Daeloness asked, turning back around as she looked at him with expectant eyes. "Did you like it?"

"It was…amazing!" And it truly was! "I have never seen anything like it, the closest being the rare fireworks displays put on by Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf the what?" she questioned, not having heard this name before. "Is he another dwarf from your company?"

"Gandalf…a dwarf?" This had Fili laughing at the mere thought. "No, Gandalf is a wizard, one who can make his fireworks take shape and come alive in the night sky, but even he never created anything as real as you just did. I was quite mesmerized by your skills, princess!"

"Why, thank you, Master Dwarf," she said with a bow of her head. "I have never had so much water at my disposal before, having only done small creations up till now. There was a little fountain in the square just below my tower, and at night I would often create my own stories with figures made of water. I of course had to time things just right so that the night watchman who patrolled the square would not see them and alert my father."

"Well, your talents impressed me a great deal," he continued still marveling over what he had just seen. He only prayed that the true victory over Smaug would be as easy…though he highly doubted it.

Shaking his head, Fili brought his thoughts back to their present situation and did a quick sweep of the area, having had his mind and eyes elsewhere far too long.

"Come, Daeloness, we must be getting back," he ordered. "It is time to come out."

"Just a few more moments, please," she called, enjoying her swim far too much. "Why not join me…the water is very pleasant."

"It would not be wise…or safe," he told her, doing his best to keep his eyes on the forest edge and not on her lithe form as she almost danced within the waters. "Besides, if I were in there, who would protect you out here?" His reasoning was sound, but there was also the danger of losing his self-control, should he find himself too close to her in such an appealing state of undress. He had managed to keep his scandalous thoughts in check so far…yet he dared not push it. No, he would remain firm.

"Oh, come now, what harm could it do?" she continued to taunt him, swimming a bit further into the middle of the pool. "Besides, you too have not had a bath in days…perhaps longer."

Fili was beginning to become frustrated with her insistent pleas, and while he would have liked nothing more than to strip off his clothes and feel the cool waters wash away the dust and grime, his chivalrous side would simply not allow it. He was her protector, he must stand guard and protect!

"Daeloness, I will not ask you again," he warned, becoming a bit grumpy at being forced to deny her, and his own, desires. "Come out of there!"

"Come in and make me!" she laughed, taking her hand and slapping at the water as she sent a spray of droplets in his direction.

"If I am forced to do so, you will not like the consequences," he warned her, his usual boyish grin fading as he regarded her sternly. As he watched her face fall and a look of remorse come to her eyes, he knew he had won.

"Fine…I am coming out," she huffed, beginning to swim back in his direction. Yet only after a few yards she suddenly stopped, pulling up short as she turned around in an almost frantic manner. "What…what was that?" she asked, fear rising in her voice.

"What was what?" Fili asked, his eyes frantically scanning the waters as he searched for danger. "I see nothing."

"There!" she squeaked, spinning around once more as she began to slap at the water around her. "Something just brushed against me…something very large!"

"Swim to me, Daeloness!" Fili cried, jabbing his sword into the sand as he ripped off his leather jacket and pulled off his boots in a frantic rush. In an act of compliance, she made a move towards him, but without warning she suddenly appeared to be pulled under the water, her whole body disappearing from his view. "DAELONESS!" Fili cried, tucking one of his knives into his belt as he ran into the water, diving in as he swam with powerful strokes towards where she had last been. When he got to the spot, he whirled around, yet seeing no sign of her, he took a deep breath and ducked under the water. The pool was amazingly clear and once his eyes adjusted, he looked around frantically, desperately searching for whatever might have pulled her down. He stayed under as long as he could, frantically trying to locate her before she ran out of air. When his own lungs screamed in protest he crested the surface, ready to take in a big breath and plunge back under. Yet a voice from the shore stopped him.

"How is the water, Fili?" Daeloness called, sitting there in the sand, completely safe and now fully dressed, just finishing up the buttons on her tunic with a big smile on her face.

Fili floated there for a few moments, treading water as he glared at the grinning girl, the realization that he had just been tricked slowly dawning on him.

"What in the name of Mahal..." he began, anger rising to the fore as he slowly made his way towards the shore. "There was nothing attacking you! You were not drowning at all…were you?"

"Fili, I am the daughter of a water king…do you honestly imagine I would not be completely at home and safe in the water?" she chuckled. "I just wanted to get you to take a bath…and it worked too!"

By now Fili was walking out of the water, his mood having turned quite dark. Once again she had frightened him with her actions, this time making him believe that she was in danger! He could not describe the complete and overwhelming fear that had taken hold of him when he had seen her slip beneath the water, imagining some vicious creature dragging her down to her death. And then to find her sitting on the shore, laughing at him no less, caused him to see red.

Daeloness suddenly realized that perhaps her joke had gone too far, and she scrambled to her feet as she watched her approaching doom.

"Fili…it was only a joke," she said, now beginning to slowly back away. He was dripping wet, breathing heavily and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen. Daeloness knew she should be afraid, for Fili truly appeared terrifying, but instead, she felt a disturbing thrill of excitement run through her body.

"A joke?" he fumed, never slowing down as he kept his eyes trained on her. "You think that leading me to believe you might be dead is a joke?" By now he was within striking distance and before she could take one more step, his hands shot out and he grabbed hold of both her arms and pulled her to him. "Do you have any idea how I felt? How much I feared finding your lifeless body lying at the bottom of the pool? DO YOU?" With each question he gave her a shake, wanting her to feel a bit of the pain he had just experienced…and yet he knew he could not hurt her…no, _not ever_. He ached to kiss her, to feel her lips once more and prove to himself that she was truly alive, yet he held firm to his vow to control his actions around her. Still he could not simply stand there and shake her, so instead he contented himself with engulfing her in his arms, holding her to him as tightly as his still trembling hands would allow. His heart was just now beginning to slow its rapid pace, yet he was far too overwhelmed to let her leave his embrace.

"I…I am truly sorry, Fili," she told him, her voice slightly muffled as her face was pressed against his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you so…I just wanted you to come join me in the water. I promise to never do such a terrible thing again…please accept my apology?"

By now Fili was beginning to realize he might have overreacted, at last seeing her little stunt for what it truly was…an innocent joke. How many times had he and Kili done similar things to their uncle or their poor mother…even to each other? Laughing themselves silly as they watched the terror spring into the other's eyes, knowing they had scared the living daylights out of them. Suddenly, Fili felt the sting of remorse, realizing just what he must have put those who loved him through with his folly. If they had suffered a fraction of the agony he had just experienced, he would need to make several formal apologies…and soon!

"I do, Daeloness. I am not truly angry," Fili said at last, a long sigh accompanying his words. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, once more thanking Mahal a million times over that she was indeed safe in his arms. He was not sure his heart could take much more of this. "Just please… _please_ , never do that to me again!"

"I won't! I swear…never again," she vowed, leaning forward once more as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Fili stood there for a long time, relishing the contact of her slender little body against his own. The sensations she was creating were not lost on him, and he worried if he did not move soon, his body would quickly betray his desires to her. Yet he remained in place, stroking the back of her head and loving the way her golden tresses felt between his fingers. Suddenly he realized, that despite the fact that he was still sopping wet, her hair was completely dry. Pulling her back and holding her at arm's length, he eyed her skeptically.

"How is it that you are no longer wet?" he questioned.

"Easy," she announced, taking her hands and laying them against his chest. Daeloness then shut her eyes and Fili began to feel the oddest sensation, as the water in his wet clothes and hair began to heat up and quickly evaporate into steam. It caused his body to tingle all over and before he knew it, he was completely dry, not a drop of moisture remaining. The experience had been exhilarating, much like the time he and Kili had visited an underground hot springs, his tired muscles having thoroughly enjoyed the moist heat. He watched as Daeloness opened her eyes and stared up at him hopefully. "Now, am I forgiven?"

"Almost," he told her, a sly grin spreading across his own face as he scooped her up in his arms and waded back out into the water, her squeals of protest only being silenced when he tossed her back in. "There…now you are forgiven!" he told her, stomping back out as he picked up his vest and sat down on a log to replace his boots. "You might as well do your laundry while you are in there, _princess,_ for I will not be playing your maid," he called, enjoying her merry laughter as she splashed around trying to regain her footing. Fili truly did love hearing that sound…and he knew he would sorely miss it when she was gone.

~X~

After Daeloness had spent a few more moments rubbing her clothes clean, and effectively drying off in her unique and amazing way, the two of them headed back towards camp. It had been a rather eventful outing, one that Fili would not soon forget…for more reasons than one. For not only had he learned yet another interesting fact about his little captive…he had been granted the sight of her tantalizing bare shoulders and been privileged to hold her in his arms…twice!

This was certain to go down in his mind as one of the best days of Fili's life.

* * *

 **Oh come now Fili...don't set the bar so low...you have a LOT more fun times ahead! Just you wait.**

 **So how did you like the good old swimming hole?**

 **Her little 'water movie'? He should have thought ahead and brought popcorn and a slushie. Right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO,**

 **Well here we go, another chapter for all you kind readers.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **And thanks to my guest reviewer...yes Fili SHOULD connect the dots and figure out what his heart already knows! Silly dwarf. ha ha.**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

After their little swim, and the restarting of Fili's heart, the rest of the day went well. Again, he did all he could to push the thought of the impending exchange out of his mind, focusing instead on his final few days with Daeloness. It was becoming more and more difficult to think of parting with her…and yet, he knew it was inevitable.

That night as they sat around their little fire, big enough to offer some warmth, yet small enough not to attract any unwanted attention, Fili had opted to forgo his nightly smoke, just to please the princess. They had spoken lightly all day, enjoying each other's company and finding merriment in the smallest of things, yet as Fili watched her, Daeloness now seemed lost in thought, staring out at the rising moon with troubled eyes.

"What concerns you, princess?" he asked, pulling her attention back to him.

"I was just thinking, tonight's full moon marks the end of spring and the beginning of the summer season," she told him, her voice full of sorrow. "That means it will be exactly six months until my forced marriage."

"Six months?" Fili did some mental calculations, arriving at one conclusion. "You are to wed on the first day of the last moon of autumn? By dwarf reckoning, that would be Durin's day."

"Durin's day? To my people it is called Ninuneth, when the rains come, flooding the rivers and renewing the springs of our land. It is believed that unions made at this time of year are the most productive, guaranteeing many blessings and children. That is why my father and King Palnish chose this date."

"Will the wedding take place in your own city?" Fili asked, though it pained him to think about such things.

"No, I am to make the journey to his lands a week before the ceremony, there I will be presented to him before all his people, solidifying the uniting of our two kingdoms." She rattled off this information as if it had been ingrained in her mind, and not pleasantly if her sullen expression was any indication. But taking a deep breath, she quickly shook off such disquieting thoughts and turned to look at Fili, doing her best to smile. "Yet I do not wish to think on such things. It is still a long time in the future, and quite a lot can happen before then." She then got a mischievous grin on her face. "I might even manage a second escape attempt, and hopefully avoid being captured by a group of vengeful dwarves, hell-bent on reclaiming their homeland."

"One can only hope," Fili laughed, happy to see the conversation turning light once more.

"Tell me more about your family," she asked suddenly, taking him a bit off guard.

"Why? I would think you would be bored with such talk by now," he laughed, finding nothing overly interesting about his life.

"Quite the contrary, for your home and upbringing were so different from mine," Daeloness explained. "Tell me something about your mother, you have hardly mentioned her, other than when you were telling me about all the times she caught you and your brother being particularly naughty as children."

"Well, my mother, the lady Dis, was very good at that, leaving Kili and I to believe that she truly had eyes in the back of her head," he laughed. "She claimed that growing up with two older brothers gave her a lot of practice on how to handle Kili and me. She is much like Thorin, in looks and temperament, hard and grim on the outside, yet to her family and those she cares deeply about, she would lay down her life if needs be. She has been through a lot, losing many that she has loved…both her parents, her brother Frerin, and then her husband…my father."

"What do you remember about him, Fili?" she pressed, thirsting for any bit of knowledge about his life. "I know you said you recall very little about him, but I am sure you must have some fond memories."

"His name was Flinn, son of Falan, and he was once the Battle-Commander of Erebor, and a respected Chieftain of the Iron Hills. My mother said that it was my uncle Frerin who introduced them, the two warriors having become as close as brothers on the battle lines, both leading their own battalion. She claims that the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew he was her _one,_ and the same went for him. He was able to get my mother safely out of Erebor when Smaug attacked, and they wandered with the rest of those exiled from their mountain home before they took up temporary residence in the Blue Mountains. That is where Kili and I were born." Fili stopped there for a moment and got a faraway look in his eyes, as if trying to recapture a fleeting memory. "I can only recall a few things about him, for I was but a child when he died. Yet I remember the way he would come bursting through the door when he came home from a battle, swing my mother around as she laughed, and carry me around on his shoulders. Or how he would risk ridicule by picking my mother flowers and presenting them to her as often as he could - to this day she claims that the mere sight of daisies remind her of him. He had an infectious laugh, and my mother and Thorin often say that Kili and I take after our sire in many ways, swearing that we inherited our cheeky nature from him."

"I can believe it," Daeloness laughed. "From the little I saw of your uncle, you certainly did not get it from _his_ side of the family. As for your brother, I did not interact with him enough to determine if he is truly as mischievous as you, but something tells me if we spent enough time together, more than just one of his fingers would need to be bandaged!"

This statement also had Fili laughing, recalling the look on Kili's face when he held up his bloody thumb after she had bit him for touching her. He had felt pity for his younger sibling at the time, but suddenly, the idea of anyone, even Kili, laying a hand on Daeloness caused an uncommon feeling of anger to surface. That was strange…Fili _never_ got upset with Kili. Shaking off the odd sensation, Fili continued speaking.

"My most vivid memory of him is the day Kili was born, and how after waiting for what seemed like forever for someone to come tell me that I was now a brother, it was my father who brought the crying little bundle out for me to inspect." Fili stopped here and got a rather humorous expression on his face. "I won't lie, I was not at all impressed with Kili back then. I might have even claimed that he resembled a little red skinned frog, more than a dwarf. But my father only laughed and told me that one day I would value my brother more than I could ever imagine. I can still hear his voice echoing in my ears, telling me to watch out for him, that he was my responsibility…my kin. I have tried my best to live up to his expectations, to protect Kili and see that he remains safe."

"From what I observed at your parting, it is obvious that you both care a great deal for each other," Daeloness told him, recalling how they had hugged before Kili followed after Thorin, leaving Fili behind. "I am sorry that your duty to guard me has separated the two of you."

"Thorin will watch out for him," Fili replied, his voice full of confidence. "In truth, I worry more for my uncle, for without me there to temper the lad, there is no telling what tricks he might pull on the company. Most of the other dwarves find him amusing, but a few, like Thorin and Dwalin, often get annoyed. My mother says that is another thing we inherited from our father, for he too enjoyed pulling pranks."

"What happened to your father, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He died in an orc raid, fighting next to Thorin, and giving his own life to protect the innocent villagers near our home in the Blue Mountains. My uncle says it was a hero's death…yet that meant very little to my mother. It did not matter to her the reasons surrounding his death, for all she knew was that she had lost her _one_ , and that Kili and I would never know our father the way we would have liked." Fili looked down and pulled a chain out from under his tunic, a silver pendant dangling from it. "He forged this for me when I was born, Kili has one too, though different than mine."

Unable to see it clearly from where she sat, Daeloness moved over until she was sitting next to him, leaning forward and taking the silver medallion in her hand. She ran her fingers over the angular, diamond shaped design, marveling at the craftsmanship of his father's work.

In her attempt to examine his pendant, Daeloness had come dangerously close to Fili and he could instantly feel his body react to her nearness. And he had been doing so well up till now!

"It is lovely," she told him, looking up and suddenly realizing how near her face was to his. Her eyes instantly focused on his slightly parted lips, the little beads at the end of his mustache braids swaying a bit as he breathed in and out. "I…I am very sorry for your loss, Fili," she told him, her voice now hardly above a whisper.

"You and I are similar in this respect," he told her, longing to reach out and touch her. "You have lost a mother, where I have lost a father. Yet I was fortunate to have Thorin, who was willing to fill in for his fallen friend. Taking on the responsibility of teaching and training my brother and me…while _you_ had no one. For that…it is I who am truly sorry, princess."

"I…I should not have brought up the subject," she apologized, her eyes suddenly clouding over, fresh tears hovering there. "I did not mean for my questions to bring back painful memories for you, Fili. This world can be cruel, often taking from us those we love the most, or turning our lives upside down and sending us in a direction we do not wish to go. And yet, amidst it all…it can also bring us moments of great joy."

"I believe you might be right, Daeloness," Fili nodded, and this time unable to stop himself, his hand reached out almost unconsciously to cup her face within his palm. He felt her flinch slightly at his touch, but he gave a sigh of relief when she did not pull away, and instead seemed to lean in, resting her cheek against his hand. His thumb traced over the curves of her cheek, wiping away the lone tear that fell. Fili watched as her eyes drifted closed and her perfectly formed lips parted to release an enchanting sigh. Could she truly be enjoying this moment as much as he? Would she pull away if he were to lean in and kiss her? Oh, how he longed to find out. Her face was already so close, if he only leaned in a bit more…and yet, he knew he must not. She was far too tempting and he was finding it harder and harder to remain strong in his resolve. If he were to taste the pleasures of her lips once more, he feared he would never be able to stop himself, doing all he could to cajole her into giving him more. Fili was not that kind of dwarf…or at least he would not _allow_ himself to be.

So by summoning a great deal of self-restraint, Fili pulled away, dropping his hand and instantly busying himself with stoking the fire - doing all he could not to look at the girl he wanted so desperately.

"I…I think I will turn in," she muttered, apparently feeling equally uncomfortable by the moment they had just shared.

The night was still young, and it saddened Fili to be deprived of her company, yet he said nothing, deciding that perhaps it was best that they call it a night. He watched as she lay down on her furs, turning her back to him as she settled in.

"Good night, Daeloness," Fili spoke, unable to let things rest as they were. He didn't want her going to bed thinking he was angry or upset.

"Good night, Fili," she responded, and then after a few moments she added, "and you do smell much better after your swim."

Fili could not help but burst out laughing, finding her witty barbs a pure delight.

"Only too happy to be of service," he chuckled, leaning his head back against the rock wall with a wide smile.

~X~

The following day Fili decided it was time to go hunting again, for he was not sure how much longer they might be remaining at their little camp. Daeloness had done a marvelous job of making meals out of the limited field rations they had on hand, but he was in the mood for meat tonight, and he refused to come back empty handed. This time a pheasant fell victim to his traps and he happily brought it back to camp as spoils of victory. As day turned into night, dark clouds began to gather overhead, prompting Fili to pull the remainder of their supplies under cover of the small rock overhang, anticipating that they might be getting some rain that evening.

"What about Cotton?" Daeloness asked, fretting over the comfort of the little pony she had come to adore.

"He is safe enough under the boughs of the tree," Fili assured her, knowing that the thick limbs and foliage would provide ample protection for the small animal. "It is us I worry about, for should the rain turn into a downpour, our little shelter could easily become flooded."

"I can take care of that," she told him proudly. "I might not be able to _stop_ the rain…but I can certainly keep it _contained_ and away from our bed rolls."

"Well, aren't you the useful one," Fili chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around."

"And here I thought it was simply for my cooking skills and witty conversation," she laughed, working on getting the little pheasant that Fili had caught and cleaned onto a spit over the fire. "But it looks as if we will be running out of firewood soon, and if you do not gather some now, you will be doing so in the rain."

Fili nodded and looked up at the clouds, which were getting thicker and more ominous by the moment. They would definitely be dealing with a thundershower tonight.

"I fear that I will be caught in it no matter if I leave now or later," he muttered, not looking forward to foraging in a downpour. Yet he had already collected most of the fallen limbs and branches from the vicinity around the camp, so he knew he would have to venture further out this time. Oh, well, there was no way around it…they needed the wood to stay warm tonight.

"Do not worry, when you come back, dripping wet, I will see that you are dried off quick enough," she assured him with a smile. "Yet had I known the rain was coming, I might not have been so insistent that you take a bath yesterday."

"You are far too kind, Daeloness," he grumbled, yet thinking that he would not have traded yesterday's adventure for anything. And at her mention of using her tantalizing abilities to dry him off a second time, Fili was almost happy to now be heading out into the dark forest and the potential downpour. "I will be back soon."

~X~

Unfortunately, gathering the wood took longer than Fili had anticipated, for only minutes after he had bent down to retrieve his first piece, the heavens opened up and he was thoroughly drenched from head to toe by an almost freezing rain. This was unusual for this time of year, yet not unheard of, for occasionally the winds carried clouds in from the north, bringing with it their icy chill. He hoped that Daeloness was staying warm by the small fire he had left her, keeping the shower out of their little rock shelter. So between the rain and the dark, not to mention the water that dripped from his hair and into his eyes, gathering the wood turned into a much more difficult task. When he felt he had enough to last through the night, he headed back towards camp. Thankfully, Fili had his head bowed, attempting to keep the rain out of his eyes, or he might have missed what lay before him entirely. But as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the forest floor, he saw them there in the muddy earth… _warg tracks!_

From the depth of the print, Fili could tell it had been made by a rather large one, though he could not tell if it was alone or accompanied by an orc rider. The tracks had not yet been completely filled with rainwater, telling the dwarf that it was still fresh, and from the looks of it, the vile creature was heading directly for their camp!

 _Daeloness!_ Fili's blood turned to ice as he dropped the wood and began running through the trees, desperate to make it back in time. His little water princess was no match for the likes of an orc, or even a lone warg, and he could feel the cold hand of fear gripping him tighter and tighter at the thought of what he might find.

 _Mahal protect her…I can't lose her now_ , his mind screamed.

* * *

 **Oh dear...will Daeloness end up as warg kibble? Lets hope not, Fili would be very put out if that happend.**

 **I had originaly called Fili's dad, "Kurgan son of Kolgrím" since that is what the LOTR Wiki site says it was - although that could have just been imagined up for some roll playing game or video game. who knows where is came from. I have also heard him called Vili, which is nice too. But if you use Thorin's sires or Gimli's as an example, they usually name their kids by using the fist letters of their names and then rhyming the siblings after that. Like Thror, had Thrain, who had Thorin. All staring with TH. Then Groin had Gloin who had Gimli, again all starting with G. Now that does not always work since Balin and Dwalin's dad's name was Fundin...but I thought Fili, son of Flinn, son of Falan sounded nice, so I used it.  
**

 **Thanks again and please take a moment to review, they tickle me pink to get them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday his here...time for more Fili and Daeloness!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one.**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

As he neared the edge of the woods that would filter out into the small clearing of their camp, Fili slowed his pace, reining in his urge to burst forth, in hopes of taking his enemy by surprise. Yet as he stepped through the brush he felt his heart come to a thundering halt at what he saw. Directly before him, its mange ridden head facing away from him, was a monstrously large warg, currently feasting on the small pheasant that was meant to have been their dinner. Daeloness had obviously tossed the half cooked bird at it in an attempt to buy time, as he now saw her edging her way around it in an effort to get over to where Cotton was still tied to the tree. The pony was dancing around, pulling at the rope that held him fast, not wishing to become the warg's next meal. Daeloness held the small dagger he had given her for cooking purposes in her hand, yet Fili knew that it would be next to useless in defending herself against a beast of that size.

As quietly as he could, Fili drew his weapons, clenching his fists around the hilts of his swords anxiously. Yet his movements must have caught the warg's attention, for with one final gulp, the hell-hound downed the paltry bird and whirled around to face the oncoming dwarf.

"FILI!" Daeloness shouted as she too saw him enter the camp, her cry a mixture of relief and warning.

Unfortunately, he had no time to answer back before the mighty beast lunged at him, swiping at him with both teeth and claws. Fili jumped aside, bringing one of his swords down on the warg's shoulder as it flew past him, causing a loud howl of pain and displeasure to emanate from the wolf-like animal. Now able to place himself between the advancing creature and Daeloness, Fili took up a stance of defense, feet apart, both swords bared and a look of death in his eyes.

"Stay behind me!" he ordered, hoping that Daeloness would do as he said, for he could not concentrate on killing the warg if he had to worry about her as well. If she gave any response, it was lost to him as the foul beast sprang forward once again, this time hitting Fili square in the chest with its rock-hard head, sending him tumbling backwards, one of his twin blades flying from his grip. The animal was on him in seconds, one mighty paw landing on his chest and holding him to the ground as it lowered its head, the snarling jaws open wide in an attempt to deliver a death bite. Fili's empty hand shot out, gripping the warg around the neck in an effort to keep it at bay, while his other hand came around, slicing at it with his sword. The beast howled in pain but refused to give up, swinging its powerful head to the side and knocking the blade from Fili's hand. Now all he could do was try and fend the hell-hound off and hope he could reach one of his many other weapons hidden on his person, but as the warg brought its free paw across his chest, he could feel the claws dig deep, slicing through his protective leather and leaving shallow cuts across his flesh. This knocked the wind out of him and for a moment, Fili's strength failed, allowing the salivating jaws to come dangerously near his neck, its hot, foul breath far too close for comfort. The rain that continued to pour down was pelting him in the face, half blinding him as he struggled to ward off his determined foe.

Just when Fili wondered if this might truly be the end for him, he heard a loud cry of rage coming from his right, and before he could comprehend what was going on, Daeloness came hurtling out of the dark and threw herself on the back of the hairy beast. The warg reared up, pulling back as he attempted to throw her small form off, giving Fili just enough opportunity to reach for his fallen sword, expertly placing it deep within the heart of the wretched creature. He felt the animal shudder, screeching out in agony as it thrashed around and then fell to the ground beside him… _dead._

Fili scrambled to his feet, covered in mud and dripping wet as he stared at the sight before him. Daeloness still clung to the back of the animal, her eyes shut tight and her slender hands wrapped around the hilt of the small dagger, which was now completely embedded in the back of the warg's thick neck. Her strike had been true, and suddenly Fili wondered exactly who had delivered the death blow that killed the animal…him, or her? Yet he had no time to contemplate these things, or even a moment to catch his breath, for his urgent need to get to Daeloness superseded all else. Stumbling forward, Fili reached out to pull her off the animal, having to take a moment and unclench her fingers from the dagger she still clung to. The little princess was shaking like a leaf and had yet to open her eyes, however her body willingly went where he directed, as he pulled her against him.

"Daeloness," he called, cradling her face in his hands as he searched to see if she had been injured. "Open your eyes…the danger is past. The warg is dead."

She only shook her head, not wishing to see any more of the horrors before her, and buried her face into his chest, clinging to him as if he were the only thing holding her up. Fili wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, making soothing noises as he stroked her wet hair. The rain showed no signs of letting up and Fili knew if he did not get them out of the elements it would not fare well for either of them. So pushing her back from him slightly, he tipped her head up, hating to see that look of terror as she finally opened her eyes.

"I have to get rid of this beast and you need to get under cover," he instructed, waiting until she nodded absentmindedly. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I…I think so," she told him, still sounding as if she were in a daze.

"Go then, I will deal with this," he instructed, reaching down as he grabbed hold of the warg's back legs and began to drag the cumbersome carcass towards the edge of the cliff. Once there he kicked at it with his foot, propelling it over the side, the satisfying thud that came a few seconds later causing him a moment of morbid satisfaction. With that taken care of, and seeing that the pony had not been harmed and was now calming down on its own, Fili spun back around to see to Daeloness. Yet, where he had hoped she would have made her way back under cover like he told her, she was instead still standing just where he left her, staring at her outstretched hands as the rain beat against her blood stained palms. Fili knew it was the warg's blood, and not her own, yet the sight of it turned his stomach, realizing just how close they had come to it truly being hers.

"Are…there any…more of them?" she asked, not looking up, but keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

"No, it appeared to be alone. Perhaps it had been turned out of its pack or its rider had been killed," he told her, approaching quickly as he took her hands in his and began to wipe away the last of the blood, letting the rain aid in the job.

"How…how do you know…?" Her voice was beginning to quiver, her words coming out in small gasps.

"It was big, but appeared starved," Fili explained, placing his arm around her as he slowly guided her back to where their little fire still burned beneath the overhang. "No orc would allow one of their wargs to become so famished, for if they did, it would quickly turn on its rider and eat him. I assure you, this one was all alone…there were no other tracks. Trust me, Daeloness…you are safe."

At his final words, when she at last realized the danger had passed, she suddenly gave way to tears, her legs no longer able to support her as she collapsed against him. Not breaking stride, Fili scooped her up and carried her the final few yards to their rocky shelter, setting her down as he did all that he could to calm her. She was shaking violently now and her eyes were wide open and glazed over with an almost frantic look in them, causing the dwarf to realize that she was succumbing to what they called battle-fear. Fili knew the only cure for this was to get her warm and dry, and he could do none of these things while she was dripping wet. The dwarf prince was truly caught between a rock and a hard place.

However when she began to sway back and forth, on the verge of losing consciousness, he knew he had no choice. So steeling his mind against the task at hand, he quickly began removing her sodden clothing, keeping himself focused on her face and away from the tantalizing flesh being exposed to his hungry eyes. When she was down to the thin shift she had worn when swimming the other day he stopped, not daring to go any further. It was lightweight enough that it should not be a hindrance to her comfort and he immediately wrapped her in their sleeping furs, doing his best to heat up her body as quickly as possible. In an effort to hasten his own drying time, he stripped off a few of his outer layers as well, cringing slightly as he felt the scratch marks the warg had given him pull and stretch across his chest. Yet he knew his wounds were minor and he was far more concerned with seeing to the care of his little princess, so tossing what little wood they had left on the fire, he draped a blanket around his shoulders and positioned himself against the rock wall, pulling the bundled Daeloness across his lap, holding her as close to him as he could, in an attempt to share what little body heat he had to offer.

After a few minutes Daeloness was still shaking, and Fili was unsure if it was from the cold or the shock. He continued to speak to her, assuring her that she was safe and that everything was going to be all right, yet the longer she remained unresponsive the more worried Fili became. The adrenalin that had filled his blood at the sight of her in danger had long since worn off, and now he could feel his own body plummeting to the full depths of terror at the thought of what might have happened. If he had not arrived when he did…if he had delayed even a minute longer…oh, he could not even think of such things. Or what if he had failed in his attempt to fend off the beast, like he almost had, leaving her to its ultimate mercy…no, she was safe…she was alive…and she was in his arms! That was all he would allow himself to focus on.

~X~

Fili was not sure how much time had passed, but he could see that the fire was starting to burn low, and just like he had feared, the standing water on the ground began to pool and run into their small alcove, creeping dangerously close to where they sat and threatening to cause them further discomfort. Yet he would not budge! He would willingly suffer through whatever it took to see that Daeloness was kept warm, dry and comfortable.

Soon the rain began to subside at last, narrowing down to a slight drizzle. He realized that Daeloness had ceased shaking some time ago, however Fili never stopped stroking her hair, nor did he release her from his arms, unwilling to part with this bit of contentment he had found. It was somewhere during these quiet moments, her soft form nestled against his body, that it finally hit him.

 _Daeloness was his one!_

He had felt it all along, but the situation, as well as the fact that she was not a dwarrowdam, had kept him from truly embracing the idea. Yet suddenly it made perfect sense. The way he had immediately felt drawn to her…how she continually tied his stomach into knots with a simple look or touch. It did not matter that she was not of his race…the only thing he cared about was that she was Daeloness…his love… _his one!_ Many times, other married dwarves had tried to explain the concept to him, how they just knew, what it felt like when the realization hit them, and Fili had found each account ridiculous and laughable. Yet now he knew that everything they said had been correct.

The golden prince just _knew_.

Part of him was elated, while at the same time, he groaned inwardly. What would Thorin say? Would he understand? It was not as if he had chosen this, there was nothing a dwarf could do about who his one proved to be. He knew of some who had fought these feelings, the two proving to be the most unlikely candidates to be matched, having some form of family animosity or whatever going on in their lives. Yet in the end, they were forced to give in and just accept it…for there was no fighting it when your one was revealed. However, Fili did not want to fight, he did not wish to deny his feelings any longer…he loved Daeloness and he was proud to call her his! And yet…she was _not_ his! She was promised to another and he, of all people, was charged with the duty of seeing that she was returned to this madman who would take her as an unwilling bride! Well by Mahal's Hammer, he swore it would not happen! Fili would fight to keep her…he would die in the attempt if needs be…but he knew he could never live without her. Not now…not ever!

And then he saw it, lighting up the darkened sky with a series of brilliant colors, each flash like a dagger to his heart.

Thorin had just sent up the signal. The deal had been struck…and Fili was now being summoned to bring the princess to the High Plains for the trade. _No_ …he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"What was that?" came Daeloness' quiet voice, a bit muffled by the fact that he had wrapped her in so many layers of blankets and furs. She attempted to sit up, thinking perhaps there might be more of the pretty lights in the sky.

"It…it was nothing," he lied, tugging at her in an effort to get her to settle back down. "Just ignore it and try to get some sleep."

"Fili…you are not telling me the truth," she surmised, knowing that something had set him on edge. Granted it could still be blamed on the warg attack, yet something told her it had more to do with the lights in the sky…and then it hit her. "It was the signal you have been waiting for…isn't it? That is the sign from your uncle, telling you that my father has agreed to the trade. Don't lie to me, Fili."

"Very well…it was the signal," he responded gruffly. "Yet it does not matter…nothing matters any more. I will not see you handed over to that swine! I can't let you return!"

Daeloness at last managed to sit up straight, practically having to dig her arms out of the cocoon of blankets. Turning so that she could look him in the face she stared at him in shock.

"What are you saying?" she gasped. "Fili…we talked about this. You cannot go against Thorin and I would never ask you to. What has gotten into you?"

"Do you not know, Daeloness?" he questioned, daring to hope that she somehow felt it too. She might not be a dwarrowdam, but surely she could sense the connection between them…there was no possible way she could deny it.

She stared at him for a long time, looking deeply into his eyes, examining every detail of his face in hopes of deciphering the clues laid out before her. She thought she knew…she hoped she was right…but she dared not believe without proof. Finally she decided the only way to know for sure was to ask.

"Why…why did you kiss me before, Fili," she questioned, her voice hardly above a whisper. "When you found me after I ran away…why did you do it?"

His eyes grew wide as he looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"You need to ask _why_?" he responded, thinking it the most foolish inquiry in the world. "You require that I voice my reasons out loud? Can you not guess?"

"It is just that…you were so angry with me…I did run from you and I…" She halted there and swallowed the fear that had lodged itself in her throat, "…did you do it to punish me, Fili?" She prayed the answer was no, but she had to know for sure.

"To punish you?" Fili gasped, gently gripping her by the shoulders as he stared at her in disbelief. "How can you even ask such a thing?" The next thing he knew he had pulled her against his chest, crushing her to him as he held on for dear life. Her head was tucked under his chin, her cheek resting against his collarbone as his right hand came up to let his fingers run through her hair. "I could no more hurt you than I could wound myself…for you are my heart," he whispered. "I kissed you because a part of me could no longer go on living without doing so. I kissed you because that has been the only thing I have thought about since the second we met, and every moment since. I kissed you, Daeloness, because I love…" as quick as lightning she cut him off mid-sentence.

"No!" she cried, pulling back and reaching up to silence his lips with her fingers. "Please, don't say it," she begged, looking away as tears sprang to her eyes.

Fili cupped her chin with his trembling hand and turned her face back to his.

"But it is true," he confessed, shocking even himself with the alien words. "You are my _one_ , Daeloness…the only woman in all of Middle Earth designed by Mahal to be my mate. It is you."

"I can't be…I won't let it be true," she objected, covering her ears with her hands in order to block out the sound of his confessions of love, tears of grief coming to her eyes. "It would be far too cruel a torment to know that you…you love me…only to be denied such things for the rest of my life."

"Why deny it?" Fili was confused. "Accept it, and believe that from this day forth, my heart beats only for you!"

"STOP!" she wailed, placing her hands against his chest and pushing backwards in an attempt to get away from him. Yet when he winced and cried out, she stopped, noticing the dark stripes across his tunic for the first time. "Fili…you're hurt!"

"It is nothing," he told her, unwilling to let their previous conversation end that way, he must convince her of the truth.

"Nothing? You're bleeding!" Her tiny hands quickly reached out and began to peel back the shredded layers of his shirt, stripping him of the ruined garment and exposing the now blood encrusted scratches to her worried eyes. She sucked in a breath, her heart racing by what she saw and suddenly she could feel his pain in her own heart. There was no longer any way for her to deny it…Fili was as much a part of her as the air she breathed. If he now claimed that she was his one…then he was just as much hers as well.

Wiggling out of the furs she quickly grabbed for the pack with the medical supplies in it, taking out a rag and holding it up into the air. Instantly the tiny bit of rain that still fell seemed to obey her command and gathered together on the cloth, soaking it well. Wringing it out slightly, she began to wipe away at the blood on his chest, whispering apologies every time he would wince or make a hissing sound through his teeth. When he was all clean, she spread a thick layer of ointment over each razor sharp slice, before taking out a long bandage and asking him to sit up so that she could successfully wrap it around his body. It took a while and the effort caused him no small amount of pain, yet when it was over, he had to admit he felt much better because of it. When he at last leaned back against the wall, she sat there and looked at him in silence, not even noticing the chill in the air or the fact that she was dressed in only her lightweight shift. Fili on the other hand, had hardly been able to keep his eyes off of her, and was now doing a very poor job of not gawking.

"I…I believe you, Fili," she whispered, reaching out to gently run her fingers over the bandage she had just applied. "I can feel you…right here." Daeloness placed her own hand over her chest, directly above her heart. "Part of me knew…I think I always knew, but I simply could not understand what it meant."

"It means you and I are one…we now share the same heart, the same life," he explained, being more versed in this dwarfish custom than her.

"Tonight…tonight you could have lost your life," she murmured, still staring at the now hidden scratches. "That warg could have killed you."

"But it didn't…you didn't let it," he reminded her gently, reaching up to cup her face in his hand. "You saved me."

"And me…I could have died as well. Today could have been my final day on earth," she continued, still acting as if in a daze.

"NO! I would never have allowed that to happen!" he growled, hating to even think of such a thing. Yet he knew it had been a distinct possibility had he come back to camp even a few minutes later.

His tone seemed to snap her out of her stupor and as her eyes locked on his, Fili could tell that she was completely lucid once more.

"Fili…make love to me," she whispered, yet there was no sign of uncertainty in her voice.

"What? Daeloness…you are not serious!" Fili gasped, her shocking request leaving him nearly speechless.

"You said yourself that I am your one…and I feel the same way," she insisted, her tone becoming almost frantic. "I want to be with you…now! No one knows what tomorrow will bring, and after almost facing our end tonight, I do not want to wait one moment longer. I want you to be my first…my only. Please, Fili…don't make me beg."

"No, my little princess…my queen," Fili gasped, leaning forward as he cupped her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his, closing his eyes as he allowed the feelings of love to wash over him. "I would never make you beg. I…I just do not want to do the wrong thing…to move too quickly only to discover later that you did not want this after all."

"I do, Fili…I do, so very, very much," she continued, her hands reaching up into his hair, her fingers fisting there as she brought her lips up to meet his in a deliciously innocent kiss.

He was instantly lost, completely consumed by her unbelievable offer and his desperate need. Fili could no more deny her now than he could throw himself off the cliff and take flight. His body and mind were hers to command and if she wished for him to do this, he found he no longer had the will to argue or fight. In a perfect world he would be taking her to his bed on their wedding night, after their vows had been spoken, and yet he could regret nothing. The circumstances that brought them together and forced them into this unconventional situation be damned! She was his and that was all his clouded mind could understand at that moment. He pulled back, instantly mourning the loss of her lips upon his.

"Are you sure, Daeloness?" he asked one last time, needing to be absolutely positive this was what her heart desired.

"Yes…oh, yes, Fili," she moaned, her hands leaving his hair as they slid down his shoulders and over his muscular arms, pulling at him slightly, eager for him to comply. "Please…make us one."

"Yes, my love…for that is what we shall forever be," he agreed, laying her back against the discarded furs, arranging her gently as he leaned in for one more long, lingering kiss. "You are mine, Daeloness, and I am more than willing to prove it to you. From this moment forward…you are my one… _my only."_

* * *

 **OH MY...ummm, shall we give these two some privacy? I hope Cotton is not watching! _  
_**

 **More on Wednesday, then we will see what these two lovers have been up to. (as if we don't already know, ha ha)**

 **Now...I am not sure if they use the term "make love" in middle earth. But really, there is only so many ways one can say this without sounding cheesy. I hope you all feel it fit the mood appropriately.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. We are back again.**

 **I THINK that Fili and Daeloness have just about finished with their private time, so we can safely go back into camp. I really hope poor Cotton is not traumatized by what he might have seen. I will be sure to get him some Pony therapy, just in case.**

My thanks to **Almara Elf** for her guest review. I am glad you are enjoying it!

 **I found a site that had some dwarf words in Khuzdul, so I tossed in a few of them just for the fun of it. Here is their meaning so when you come across them you won't be like "huh? What did he say?"**

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu = I love you  
_**

 _ **azbadu men = My Lady**  
_

 _~X~_

 _~X~_

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

The rain had all but stopped, leaving only the occasional drops of water falling from the overhang or the nearby trees that could be heard as Fili lay there, staring down at his sleeping princess. He could hardly believe what had just happened, how in the space of a few hours his whole life had changed. He had gone years, after coming of age, wondering if he would ever find his one…and now here she was, curled up beside him, lost in peaceful slumber. Fili reached down and brushed a lock of her golden hair from off her face, relishing the sleepy sound of pleasure she made, and the tiny smile that graced her lips. Lips he had spent the last hour tenderly kissing, and the very ones that had, in turn, eagerly kissed him back.

Fili had been with other women before, both dwarrowdam and females of the race of men, but never had he experienced such fulfillment as he had with Daeloness. Suddenly everything made sense to him, and he felt as if he had at last unlocked the mysteries of life. This was the woman he was destined to be with, and only she could bring him such untold joy. He shuddered to think how lonely his life might have been if he had never met her, never knowing the pleasures that could be found when wrapped in the arms of his _one_.

He had begun slowly, doing all he could to show her pleasure, seeking to wipe away any doubts she might still have been harboring behind those innocent eyes. Fili knew she had been the one to instigate this, begging him in word and deed to make them one, yet he was not a fool. He knew he needed to take care. Yet with each touch, each heavenly sigh and every tender kiss, the young dwarf could feel her fears melt away, soon to be replaced with excitement and wonder. She had whispered his name over and over as he had explored her body, and he had never recalled it sounding as magnificent as it did coming from the lips of his true love. He, in turn, had spoken many words of endearment to her, enjoying how each one of them had earned him a smile or a perfect sigh of contentment. Even the ones he had chosen to utter in Khuzdul seemed to have the same effect, for the love and utter devotion in his voice spoke louder than the actual words ever could.

Using an amazing amount of restraint and taking his time, Fili slowly worked Daeloness into a passionate frenzy, all the while exploring the succulent taste of her lips and the silkiness of her long golden hair, which was now tangled around his eager fingers. He did his best not to crush her under the weight of his need, yet loving the way his own rough body seemed to fit perfectly against her tender alabaster skin. It didn't take long before he could feel her body coil as tightly as a spring, and pulling away to hover above her, Fili had a perfect view as he expertly shot her over the edge with just the skill of his hands and lips, giving her a mere sample of the pleasures to come. When she had cried out in ecstasy Fili had smothered her lips with his own, jealously keeping her response only for himself, desiring those sounds for his ears alone and no one else. Yet he was far from done with her, having only just begun to show her the meaning of love. It wasn't long before Fili soon realized that he too was sailing uncharted waters, having never experienced anything so right, so near to perfection. He had been born in the Blue Mountains, yet raised to view Erebor as his true home…yet never in all his years had Fili ever felt so content as he had at that moment. Within her arms… _he was home_.

When the moment came to do as she had asked, to make them one at last, Fili felt a moment of hesitation. He had never taken a maiden before, and from stories he had heard, the young dwarf now feared that he might cause her pain. Yet like his unwavering love for her, their ultimate coupling was equally as gentle, genuine and pure. Just as a riverbank would swell to accommodate a raging flood with ease, so did Daeloness, freely accepting him and his own torrent of emotions, as they at last were united. Never had anything been so glorious, so deeply meaningful as that blessed moment with his _one_. Fili knew then and there that he was truly lost for all eternity, and he did not regret it for a moment.

After what felt like hours, or was it only mere seconds, both of them reached the precipice and flung themselves over willingly, only to come crashing back down to earth in the most delicious of ways. Fili was utterly spent, having no more energy, or anything else left in him, and he fought to reclaim the ability to think or speak. It appeared that Daeloness had fared no better, and with exhaustion filled eyes, she drifted off to sleep with a dreamy smile on her kiss swollen lips. His heart soared to know that he had managed to please her, that he had succeeded in his ultimate goal.

Yet what was his goal now? _To keep her forever,_ his heart whispered to him as he had settled at her side, bracing himself up on his forearm. And there he had stayed, watching her as if he feared she would fade into the mist if he but looked away. She was his now, in every way that mattered. Fili now truly had something worth fighting for.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , my little princess…more than you will ever know," Fili whispered into her ear as he lay his head down beside hers and pulled her close, reaching out to tug the furs up around them. The campfire had long since died out, but they had lit a flame between them that would never be extinguished. Yes, its blaze was more than enough to keep them warm as the night silently slipped on.

~X~

Fili woke to the light of the sun, and blinking his eyes he sat up, instantly taking note that he was very much alone.

"Daeloness?" he called, looking around frantically.

"I am here, my love," her voice spoke from over where Cotton now stood. She came around the side of the pony and gave him a smile that melted his heart. "I did not wish to wake you, for you looked so peaceful in your slumber."

"Only because I was dreaming of you," he confirmed, reaching over and grabbing his breeches, tugging them on before rising and going to her side. He relished the feeling of her arms around him as he took her into his embrace, leaning down to capture her lips in an amazing good morning kiss. "I would have much preferred to wake in your arms however," he told her, yet his smile suddenly faded as he took note of what she had been doing. Daeloness had saddled the pony, quite efficiently it would seem, and was now loading the few supplies they still possessed across his back. "What…what is this?"

"I knew we would need to get an early start, so I decided to make myself useful until you woke," she explained, looking away from his questioning eyes, not at all enjoying the hurt and confusion she saw hovering there. "We have an appointment to keep…Thorin will be waiting."

" _Thorin?_ What…what do you mean?" Fili was aghast by what she was saying. "What are you talking about…you don't actually believe I could now go through with the trade, do you? How can you even be thinking of such things after…after what we shared last night?"

"Fili…please," she begged, trying her best to keep from tearing up, her heart breaking at the pain she heard in his voice.

"Did it mean nothing to you?" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, Fili…it meant everything to me, how can you even doubt that," she cried, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. "You were so wonderful…so kind and gentle, it was everything I ever dreamed it would be. I could never thank you enough for what you gave me last night, and I will treasure that memory for the rest of my life."

" _A memory?"_ he growled, pulling back suddenly, as if she had just slapped him. "I offer you my heart…my life, and you wish to think on this as only a memory?"

His reaction hurt her, but mostly since she could see the devastation in his eyes by her words. After taking a few deep breaths, Daeloness wiped at her eyes and tried her best to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Fili, you are a proud and honorable dwarf," she told him, unmitigated pride showing in her eyes as she spoke. "Not only that, you are also a prince, heir to a throne and the kingdom your uncle seeks to reclaim. You were charged with a solemn duty, giving your oath as a warrior to see it completed…and what was that mission, Fili? Tell me."

The golden haired dwarf grew sullen, looking away and refused to speak, for they both knew what his answer would be.

"And what am I?" she continued, about to say more but he cut her off.

 _"You are my one!"_ Fili all but shouted, taking hold of both her arms and staring down at her in an almost panicked state.

"Yes…just as you are mine," she agreed, trying to soothe him with her words. "But I am also your prisoner, a bargaining chip and the only means of obtaining the necessary stone that will win back your lost homeland. You and I are both bound by the obligations that have been set before us," she reasoned, every word feeling like a dagger to her heart. She knew that she did not care one lick about what her father or future husband thought, she would sooner see them both rot than to give in to their demands…but she had to think of Fili in all this. Having to choose between his feelings and his duty to his people would destroy him…and she could never do that to him.

"I don't give a damn about obligations…it is you I care about!" Fili roared, rage blazing in his eyes, yet not at her.

"You don't mean that," Daeloness insisted. "Duty and honor have been ingrained in you since birth…it is in every deed you perform, ever word you speak. And what would you have us do, Fili? Would you willingly betray your king…your uncle? Would you throw away the one chance to end the suffering of every dwarf run out of Erebor when Smaug attacked? You would in essence be telling them that their loved ones who died so many years ago, mean nothing. Could you ever look them in the eye again, knowing that you denied them the chance to go home, just so that we might follow our hearts? That is not you, Fili, that is not the dwarf I fell in love with…and I refuse to be the woman who changes you."

The dwarf prince stared at her for the longest time, a battle raging behind his eyes as he fought to deny her words…and yet in the end, he could not. Leaning down he placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as grief overtook him.

"I…I can't give you up…I can't!" he choked out, the idea practically killing him.

"I don't want to be parted from you either, Fili," she assured him, her eyes brimming with tears at the mere thought. "But what choice do we have? Thus…I will accompany you to the High Plains and there offer myself in trade for the water stone." Moving in, she wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek gently across his bandaged chest. "And you, my love, you will join your brethren in the battle to win your homeland. We both have a duty to perform, one we might not like or agree with, but it is the path that has been set before us. And yet…I will never regret finding you, or what we shared last night. Never!" She was sobbing quietly by now, and Fili had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I could never allow another to have you," he argued, fearing he might crush her if he held her any tighter.

"And I desire no other husband but you, my prince," she whispered. "Yet there is still time, there is a chance that I can escape again, to be free of my title and birthright. And should I succeed…I will come to you, wherever you might be. I swear it."

"Just as I will come for you," he assured her, leaning in and kissing the top of her head, before closing his eyes, his own tears now slipping down his face. "You will not be forced to marry that king. You are mine, Daeloness…forever!"

~X~

Neither one said a word as they finished packing up the camp, the miserable and defeated looks they shared speaking more eloquently than any words. And all too soon they mounted up, Fili holding Daeloness before him, as Cotton carried them away from the place their love had been forged.

The clouds still lingered, but thankfully they were blessed with little to no rain, making their journey easier, yet no less somber. Daeloness knew it would take more than one day to reach their destination, and their travels were made worse due to the fact that Fili seemed unwilling to converse with her. She knew he was hurt, angry and feeling more than a little betrayed, yet what could she do? Daeloness realized, if she had only asked, Fili would have willingly run away with her, the two of them leaving for parts unknown to begin a new life. And they would have been happy…for a time. However, eventually the stalwart dwarf's conscience would catch up with him, along with his sense of honor and duty and he would grow to hate himself for what they had done…and eventually her as well. She didn't want to leave him, for he was now as much a part of her as her own heart. But if he were to complete his mission and retain his principles in doing so, Daeloness knew she would need to willingly sacrifice her freedom. Doing what Thorin had asked was hard enough on him, the last thing Fili needed was for her to fight him on it, to make him feel as if she resented him for something he had no choice in. Thus she had to be the one to insist on it, knowing that in the long run, it was the only chance for them to ever be happy…if, that is, the fates deemed them worthy of an eventual reunion. And for this she could only pray.

As they journeyed on, the pace much slower than she would have imagined, Daeloness took time to reflect on the decision she had made last night. The idea of parting with Fili, and never having shared the most intimate aspect of love with him, had been more than she could bear, leading her to beg him to make them one. She knew it was wrong, that by doing so she was placing her life in jeopardy, should her plans of escape fail and King Palnish or her father ever learn the truth. Yet at the time she had not cared. And as she closed her eyes and thought back over the amazing night they had just shared, Daeloness knew she would never regret her decision for a moment. Fili had been everything she ever dreamed of and more, for he had fulfilled each fantasy, every desire, and done it in a way that left her breathless and longing for more. The feelings and emotions he had brought out of her were ones she would never forget, storing the memory of his touches and kisses deep within her heart, to be pulled out and played back over and over after they were cruelly parted. She would find a way to either avoid her fated marriage, or contrive some means of tricking the water king into believing that she was still a maid. But no matter what…she would never regret lying with Fili…she only hoped he felt the same.

They stopped several times to rest the pony, yet unless it was to ask her if she needed anything, Fili continued to remain silent. When the sun began to lower in the sky, and Fili announced that they would halt and make camp for the night, Daeloness found she could stand it no longer.

"This is hard on me as well!" she railed at him, as he began unloading the pony. "Do you honestly think I _want_ to return to that lonely tower, when I now know exactly what I will be missing? That I would ever be content now that I realize there is a whole world out here… _and you?"_

"Then why are you insisting on giving it up?" he yelled back, throwing the packs to the ground in a fit of frustration. "It is killing me to think of giving you up…of watching you leave with your wretched father and risk never seeing you again!"

"It is not easy for me either, knowing that once we are parted, you plan to join a battle to take down a dragon?" It was her turn to raise her voice, angry at everyone and everything except him…yet Fili was the only one she could vent her rage upon. "Have you ever given any thought to how I will cry myself to sleep each night, fearing that you might…might…." She stopped there and spun around, covering her face with her hands, unable to even say the words. Thoughts of Fili's mother came to her mind, how she had lost her _one_ , and yet had to live on for the sake of her sons. Daeloness did not know how Dis had done it…how she had forced herself to rise every morning knowing that half her heart was now missing. For should Fili perish in the battle, Daeloness was certain that she would die as well. Death by broken heart.

"Oh, Daeloness," Fili groaned, realizing that he had not only been hurting himself with his silence that day, but her as well. They had so little time left, and he had wasted far too much of it already. "Please, do not cry…it tears me up inside to see you this way." Taking a few steps closer and placing his hands on her quivering shoulders, he slowly turned her around, removing her hands from her face as he tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Let us not spend our last night arguing," he pleaded, the thought that this could truly be their final evening together leaving a sickening lump in his stomach. "Why don't you make a little fire and prepare us some dinner, while I unpack the gear and take care of the pony? Then, I promise we will talk, and this time it will not be about parting or what tomorrow might bring, but instead, happy things. We will speak about our future, when this nightmare is finally behind us and we are together once again."

"I…I would like that very much," she nodded, wiping her eyes as she did her very best to smile.

"Then get to work, princess," he told her, leaning in for a quick kiss. "It will not take me long to unsaddle Cotton, and by then I believe that I will be extremely hungry."

"You have not been disappointed by my cooking so far," she teased, enjoying their friendly banter once again.

"I never said it was food I would be hungry for, now did I, _azbadu men_?" Fili informed her, his voice dropping in pitch as a low growl emanated from his throat. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, leaving no doubt in her mind to what he had just been referring. When they parted, they were both left breathless and wanting more, yet knowing that things did need tending, they were forced to part, each one heading off to take care of their assigned job.

~X~

True to his word, Fili did his best to recapture the easy and light rapport that Daeloness had missed all day. They laughed, talked, and when their emotions got the better of them, they held each other and kissed as well. It was during one of these quiet moments that Fili took the opportunity to ask her something that his mind had been toying with all day.

"Daeloness…would you allow me to braid your hair?" Fili questioned, his voice surprisingly unsure, as if worried she might deny him.

To anyone who did not understand dwarf customs, which in all honesty would have been her mere days ago, his offer would have sounded strange, childish even. Yet, Daeloness knew just what he was asking and her heart was deeply moved by his request.

"Fili…I would be honored to have you mark me as your _one_ ," she told him, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Yet we will have to do so in a way that no one will notice. It would be rather difficult to explain to your family should they see me wearing a braid that signifies I am your betrothed."

"I will hide it underneath, near the nape of your neck, so that only I will know it is there," he assured her, pulling her closer and then shifting until he could reach around behind her. Gently taking her hair, he swept it over to one side, singling out a small section behind her right ear, his strong warrior's hands becoming ever so gentle as he began to weave each golden strand into an amazingly intricate braid. When he was finished he removed one of the small metal clips from his own hair and secured the end, ensuring that it would remain as a symbol to all that she belonged to him.

Daeloness pulled the piece of hair forward to inspect, loving the sight of it and all that it stood for. In her culture they did not have any such tradition, a silver bracelet engraved with symbols of love being the only thing a man and woman would exchange when being wed. Yet this seemed far more personal, an intimate symbol of their pledge to each other, one she would wear with pride.

"I would offer to braid yours the same way…yet I fear I do not know how," she murmured, turning the little silver clip over and over between her fingers.

"I am more than willing to teach you," Fili assured her, his tone rich with pride and confidence. "Yet I will need to keep mine concealed as well, for while your people would see a braid as only a mere decoration… to my kin, it would be like heralding our bond with a trumpet."

Daeloness moved to where she was kneeling behind him and after separating a piece of his hair from underneath like he had done for her, she followed his directions, taking great pains to make sure that every strand was tucked perfectly in place, until she too had a fine looking braid ready to be clamped shut at the end. Another one of his regular braids quickly forfeited its silver clip, and his was at last finished, meeting the approving eye of its recipient.

"You did wonderfully, my heart," Fili complimented; fingering the braid as he reached out and touched hers at the same time. "My future bride," he murmured in a low voice, as if he could see it all in his mind as truly happening.

"What…what do you think your uncle and your brother would say if they ever found out?" she asked, a bit nervous by the idea.

"When," Fili corrected, a broad smile crossing his face. "You mean _when_ they find out. For I think they might become suspicious when they see us standing before the elders and reciting our marriage vows."

"There will be vows?" she asked, unsure what normally took place at a dwarf wedding. "What kinds of vows?"

"I will promise to keep you safe, to provide for you and always put your needs above my own," he told her, listing off just a few of the ancient oaths. "I will also swear to love you like no other, to bring you happiness at all times, and make the most passionate love to you every night for the rest of our lives."

"That is actually part of the ceremony?" Daeloness squeaked, her face truning red at the thought of him saying such intimate things in front of an audience.

"Well, I might have elaborated a bit with that last one," he admitted with one of his cheeky grins. "But I will swear to you here and now that I will be thinking that very thing in my mind and heart. And you, Daeloness? What vows will you be saying as I take you as my wife before all of Erebor?"

"Well," she began, tapping her chin as she appeared in deep thought, "I will swear to love you, to be your friend, to always listen to your councel - no matter how wrong or pig headed you might be," she told him, earning an amused glare for her jest. "I will also promise to remain at your side, to stand at the ready for your defense and never allow you to feel alone. But most of all, I will offer you my heart, mind and body, whenever you have the need of them, keeping you wrapped in my loving arms until I have fulfilled your every desire."

"I think those are perfect vows," Fili nodded, loving each and every idea. "But you forgot one final thing."

"And what is that, my wise and loving prince?" she asked, looking up at him, affection shining in her eyes.

"To smile, to laugh and never forget that you are mine," he told her, leaning in as if he were going to give her another slow and gentle kiss…but instead he grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her, causing her to let loose with a squeal of delight.

"Stop! You wicked dwarf!" she shrieked with laughter, finally managing to wiggle out of his grasp and scramble to her feet. "You are bigger and stronger than me and you don't play fair." Daeloness' words were meant to scold, but they were interspersed with so much mirth, that no one would have ever believed her.

"Well, far be it from me to ever pass up an advantage, dear princess," he laughed, also climbing to his feet as he began to advance on her like a hunter stalking his prey. "I fully intend to use every bit of strength, power, and cunning I possess if it will get me what I want."

"Oh? And what exactly do you want, master dwarf?" she inquired, slowly backing away from him, yet the smile never left her face.

"If you cannot read my thoughts through my eyes, my dear, you must either be blind or foolish," Fili chuckled. "And I am pretty certain you are neither of these things." With a speed she was sure no normal dwarf should possess, he leapt forward and captured her in his arms, backing her up a few steps further until she felt herself collide with a large tree. There, with her pinned between a sturdy oak and his broad chest, Fili claimed her lips as his spoils of victory. Ravaging her mouth with his own until they were both panting for breath. When he felt he had given an ample amount of attention to her lips, he moved to the side, nipping at her neck just below her ear, following it down to the hollow at her throat. Here he paused, lavishing the spot with his lips and tongue, his little mustache braids tickling her and causing her to giggle.

"You find something amusing, princess?" he asked between kisses. "You find my ministrations something to laugh about?"

"Oh, no…never," she assured him, still unable to stifle her giggles. "In fact, I find I take your attentions very seriously…especially when I know exactly what pleasures you have to offer." Her tone had gone from amused to sultry in the space of only a few words and the meaning of this was not lost on Fili.

"Shall I take that as an invitation to once again take you to my bed and demonstrate all the different ways I can fulfil your desires, my dear?" he asked, staring at her with such lust in his eyes that he felt her shiver in anticipation.

"Yes…oh, yes," she nodded eagerly, recalling all the amazing things he had done to her body last night. It was said that the skill of the dwarves were in their hands and not their tongues…but Daeloness had more than ample reason to believe that Fili was a master of both.

Without warning, her golden prince scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to where the fire danced merrily. And laying her down on the furs they had shared the night before, he slowly began to divest them both of their unnecessary clothing, once more baring her supple flesh to his eager eyes and hands. Yet, where last night Fili had been able to control himself, wishing to take things slowly and savor every blessed moment of their tender act, tonight he was consumed by a fire that raged within his mind and heart. If tonight were to be the last time they would spend in each other's arms, perhaps forever…he was determined to make it a memory that would never fade. Fili knew that he would never rest until she was back within his arms, yet the possibility that he might die in the battle with Smaug was ever present in the back of his mind. Should he leave this world, he would do so with her name on his lips and the memory of tonight as his final thoughts. And so…he aimed to make it count.

The two lovers were so utterly consumed by each other and their act of love, that neither one of them noticed the spectacular red and blue burst of light in the night sky overhead. The fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks…signaling Thorin's second call to Fili, informing them that the deal to trade the princess had indeed been made.

* * *

 **OH dear, oh dear, oh dear. What will our poor boy do? Will he give her up, will he grab her and run, will he even be given a choice? Tune in on Friday and find out!**

 **So...how did you like this chapter? I will sit here and stare at the computer without blinking waiting to find out. OK?**


	12. Chapter 12

She's back! And with another chapter, just for you!

 **Guest Almara Elf:** Glad you are loving it and thank you for the review. Sorry, I am not on Google Plus.

~X~

I added in a few more dwarf words:

 ** _"Caragu rukhs -_ orc dung _  
_**

 ** _Vemu_ \- greetings**

 ** _Gajut men, Thanu men -_ Forgive me, my king _  
_**

 _~X~_

 _~X~_

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Daeloness woke to the feel of a hand pressed over her mouth, her eyes flying open as she instantly began to struggle. Yet the sight of Fili leaning over her, his finger raised to his lips as he silently told her to hush, stilled her movements immediately.

"Don't make a sound, but get dressed quickly," he whispered, releasing her as he rolled over and slipped on his clothing as well. When they were both respectfully covered, he took her by the hand and led her through the trees, careful not to be heard as the sound of horses and metal clashing became louder and louder. Crouching low behind some bushes, they both peeked around and caught sight of where the noises were originating.

 _Dwarves!_ A dozen, or more, were riding through the forest, each one armed and battle ready. Their leader was a stout fellow, looking to be about the same age as Thorin, his beard a thick mass of dark hair with several intricate braids decorated with metal clips. They were heading away from the direction Fili had been taking them the previous day, which Daeloness found odd. But it was not until Fili gave what sounded like a curse in a language she could not understand, that it began to give her concern.

"Caragu rukhs!" Fili growled low in his throat as he spun back around, staring motionless into the woods. Daeloness could see his eyes darting this way and that, as if he were frantically plotting something. He then grabbed her hand once again and led them back to their camp.

"Who are they?" Daeloness asked, once she felt they were far enough away to dare to speak, but even then she kept her voice in a whispered tone. "Are they your enemies?"

"No, the leader is my cousin, Dáin, from the Iron Hills," he explained, grabbing things around the camp and quickly packing them away. "He should be at the High Plains with Thorin…what is he doing here, and heading in the wrong direction?"

"Perhaps he is looking for you," she suggested.

Fili froze in place and spun around, staring at her with fear in his eyes. He could feel the ice seeping into his veins, as the implications of his cousin's arrival began to take hold. _He was going to lose her!_ If he revealed himself to Dáin now, their fates would be sealed, there would be no going back. Fili was not ready for this, he had almost convinced himself he could do it, he could allow her to leave his side for just a little while, knowing that he would do anything required to get her back. But now…now that the moment was upon him, he found it impossible. She was his one, his heart, and he could not let her go!

"Come!" Fili barked, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her towards Cotton, throwing on the saddle and quickly cinching it tight. "Take the pony and ride east, you will eventually reach the Iron Hills, there are many dwarf settlements there where you can find safety." He then removed the medallion he wore around his neck, the one his father had made for him, and placed it over her head. Tucking it within the folds of her tunic, Fili placed his hand over the hidden object as he continued speaking. "Mention my name and show them this, and you are sure to be offered shelter. Wait for me there and I will come as soon as I am able."

"Fili…no! We talked about this," she protested, watching as he turned and continued to load the pony with supplies. "We agreed that it was the only way."

"I don't care what we agreed!" he choked out, halting his efforts as he turned to face her, his expression one of utter frustration. "I can't lose you… _I can't!"_

"You will never lose me," Daeloness told him, stepping closer as she ran her hands up his chest. "I will always be with you…right here," she placed her fingers over his frantically beating heart, and then taking his hand in her other, she brought it up to rest upon her own. "Just as you will live forever in mine." She was crying by now, for it was difficult enough to convince her own mind that this was the right course, but having to fight with Fili on the matter was making it even worse.

Fili reached up and cupped her cheek with his free hand, his own eyes now brimming with unshed tears.

"I beg of you, Daeloness…do not ask me to do this," he pleaded, the catch in his voice causing her to flinch. "I cannot bring myself to let you go…it is impossible."

"Then…then I will have to do it for the both of us," she whispered, pulling back until he held her only by the one hand, his expression turning to one of confusion. "I love you, Fili…no matter what else I might say or do, never forget that I love you."

"Daeloness?" he asked, not sure what she was talking about, until he saw her face turn cold and her eyes narrow. Before he could say another word she began to scream at the top of her lungs, attempting to pull herself from his hold.

"HELP!" she cried, her voice loud enough to wake the dead. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What….Daeloness, stop!" Fili gasped, pulling her towards him as he attempted to cover her mouth, but to no avail. "They will hear you!"

"Let me go! Don't touch me, you foul dwarf!" she continued now lashing out, striking him on his arms and kicking with her legs. "Help, someone help me, please!"

By now Fili's frantic mind had figured out her plan, realizing that she _wanted_ the other dwarves to hear her and come running, thus taking the burden of choice out of his hands. Part of him admired her for her spirit, her sacrifice and ingenuity…yet the rest of him only felt pain and sorrow. He refused to let her go, no matter how much she fought him, simply because he knew this might be the last time he would be allowed to hold her in his arms.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of dwarves crashing through the bushes, emerging into their little clearing with weapons drawn, prepared to answer the mysterious call for help. Yet when they saw Fili standing there, attempting to contain the writhing girl in his arms, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Fili?" the lead dwarf, the one Fili had identified as Dáin, asked, his look of shock now turning to one of joy. " _Vemu_ , cousin! How fortunate we have found you." Lowering his weapon, and signaling the other six dwarves beside him to do the same, he took a few steps closer. "And it would appear that we came just in time…for your prisoner seems to be giving you a bit of trouble."

"Why are you here?" Fili asked, his tone none too friendly. Even though Daeloness had ceased her struggling when the others arrived, he still held her tightly to him, one arm around her waist, and the other one grasping her wrist. However, he could see the scowl on her face and the look of hatred reflecting in her eyes, telling him that she fully intended to continue her ruse of a disgruntled captive. Fili wondered if he would be able to keep up this pretense as well. "Did Thorin have so little faith that he sent you to fetch me?"

"No, not at all," Dáin answered, a bit flummoxed by the anger in Fili's tone. "Thorin trusts you implicitly…knowing that you would come upon seeing his signal. It was I who offered to go forth and assist you in your delivery of the captive. On our way from the Iron Hills we ran across several orc packs, thus I thought a few extra swords and axes might be of use to you."

"I…I thank you for your concern," Fili nodded, realizing that he was acting quite out of character. "We did indeed run into a stray warg, thus delaying our journey in answer to Thorin's call. I do welcome your assistance." He did his best to sound convincing, yet his gratitude did not reach his eyes. Thankfully, Dáin did not seem to notice.

"Excellent, cousin!" his kin said with a clap of his hands. "Then we should make haste back to the High Plains, for the water king of Tellmar has indeed arrived and is willing to trade the stone for his daughter. He was not pleased at all to be told he must wait for your arrival, and Thorin is hard pressed to keep him placated in the meantime." He then turned to one of the dwarves at his right and barked out his orders. "Take a fresh pony and ride as fast as you can back to where our army waits. Inform King Thorin that his nephew is safe and we will be returning with the prisoner before nightfall. We will make haste to follow." His soldier bowed and quickly ran back through the forest in an effort to fulfill his leader's command. "I see you are packed and ready, thus shall we go?"

Fili was anything but ready to go, yet he could not tell Dáin this, so he instead nodded his head as he turned to grab hold of Cotton's reins.

"Allow me to escort your prisoner back to our company, there I will see that she is assigned a mount of her own," Dáin offered, stepping forward in an attempt to take hold of the now seemingly pliant girl in Fili's arms.

"NO!" Fili almost shouted, his ire coming to the fore at the idea of anyone besides him touching her. Yet at the shocked look on his cousin's face he tried to calm himself and explain. "I…I mean, I have been charged with her care by Thorin himself, and only he can relieve me of my duty. She will ride with me….it would be safer that way."

If Fili thought his words would offend his cousin, he was sadly mistaken, for the older dwarf broke out in a fit of merry laughter.

"Yes, I was warned by your brother, Kili, that I should mind my fingers around this one," he chuckled. "Has the she-cat managed to separate you from any of yours during your time as her captor, Fili?"

"I still possess all my fingers and toes, cousin," Fili assured him, though he knew he had already lost his heart to her forever.

"I am glad to hear that, for with the acquisition of the water stone, we will need good fighters like you if we are to defeat Smaug," he told him, taking a cautious step closer. "Yet, I must insist that she ride alone, for we are to be traveling swiftly and your pony will not be able to keep up if burdened down by the weight of two. Thorin will understand, due to our need for haste."

 _~X~_

And so it was that Fili found himself seated on Cotton alone, riding near - yet not close enough for his liking – to Daeloness who clung to the saddle of her own mount as he lead it by the reins. He did his best not to look at her, for he was certain that he would give himself away with his longing stares and eyes full of regret. She too kept her head bowed, doing all she could to not appear in any way attached to the dwarf she was expected to hate.

Each mile was torture, each step their ponies took like a knife to his heart…for they were bringing the two lovers closer to the moment of their parting. Dáin kept up a steady stream of conversation, filling Fili in on what had happened in his absence. Thorin and his company had met up with Dáin and his troops, who had already rendezvoused with the warriors who had come from the Blue Mountains - over a hundred dwarves loyal to Thorin and his quest to reclaim Erebor. Balin had been successful in delivering the ransom demand to the water king and had met back up with the group, where they all traveled to the High Plains and waited there to see how King Maldor would respond. Her father had arrived two days ago, with several of his sons at his side, demanding that Daeloness be returned to him, and not happy at all when he was forced to wait. Thorin had assured him that she was safe and would be handed over in two days' time…in exchange for the stone that they desired. It was then that Dáin offered to go and assist Fili, to which Thorin agreed, sending them in the direction he presumed they would be coming.

"You say the king of Tellmar has arrived?" Fili asked, glancing briefly at the despondent girl who rode beside him. "What is your assessment of him…is he sincere in his wish to reclaim his daughter?" He knew how much Daeloness hated the idea of returning home, but perhaps her absence had brought the king to his senses, causing him to realize that he did care for her after all.

"Sincere?" Dáin scoffed. "I can honestly say I have never met a more pompous piece of orc trash than this king! He has threatened and insulted Thorin from the moment he arrived at the meeting place, regardless of the fact that he is vastly outnumbered and we could have slain them all and just taken the blasted stone!"

"Then why didn't Uncle do just that?" _Killing the water king would certainly solve all his problems,_ Fili thought to himself.

"Honor, lad!" Dáin explained, almost shocked that Fili would even suggest such a thing. "Thorin has given his word as a warrior, and he will stick to it, even if that pig of a king does not deserve it. That is the sign of a true leader…his willingness to uphold his oath, no matter what it might cost him. You would do well to learn from him, cousin, for you stand to inherit the throne one day yourself."

Fili spared one more glance back at Daeloness and found her looking directly at him, almost as if she were trying to confirm Dáin's admonition. Once more the bile began to rise in his throat and Fili felt sick to his stomach – was he not already paying the ultimate price to keep true to his word? Wasn't he at this very moment risking the loss of the one thing he cared most about in this world, simply to fulfill his oath and remain loyal to his king? Fili wanted to scream curses at the sky for how unfair it all was, so horribly unfair to them both.

 _~X~_

Maldor, the water king of Tellmar, approached the meeting place for the third time, his rage and indignation showing on his pale face. The jeweled crown, thin body and silver hair that hung down his back caused him to somewhat resemble an elf more than any other race in Middle Earth. Yet the fact that he only stood a few inches taller than Thorin left no doubt that he was not from the race of the Eldar. Yet despite his regal appearance, one could tell it would take very little to overpower the king, should his sentries fail to protect him. Leaving no doubt that the dwarf he now faced could easily slay him where he stood… _if that be his wish._ The water king had brought only a few warriors with him, three of them being his own sons, who stood behind their father with their hands on their weapons, ready to spring to his defense.

"I come before you for the last time, dwarf scum, demanding the return of the girl you stole…and yet once more I do not see her," he spat, his eyes scanning the sea of angry dwarves around him. "Was this all some kind of trick…do you even have her like you claim?"

"If I did not indeed have the girl in question," Thorin spoke, gritting his teeth as he fought down his anger at the insults, "you would be wise to ask yourself who does. Yet I am not a fool, King Maldor, and I found it prudent to conceal the prize you seek, keeping her away from our arranged meeting place lest you unwisely chose to attack me and my company. A choice you would have quickly regretted. I have sent for her and have been informed that she will be here shortly. Thus, I trust that you have brought the item _we_ seek as well, for the exchange will take place tonight."

"I will produce the stone when the girl is within my sight and found to be unharmed, not before," Maldor informed him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not know how your spies were able to breach my city and take her, but I swear that if she is not returned in the same condition in which you took her, the wrath of my people will rain down upon you."

"Your people could not win a battle against a herd of rabbits," Thorin sneered. "Your civil wars have depleted your army and weapons, if I wished it, I could order the annihilation of your city and every inhabitant within its flimsy walls with only half the dwarves at my disposal. Your threats are laughable at best."

"Then fulfill the bargain as promised and be done with all this," Maldor sputtered, not at all enjoying the fact that Thorin knew of the weakness of his military force. "Where is the girl?"

"She is here!" came a voice from the midst of the troops that stood behind Thorin. Turning, he watched as they parted, allowing Fili and Dáin to make their way through, Daeloness displayed protectively between them. "Your princess has been delivered just as promised," Dáin stated, resting his hand upon the hilt of his sword and giving the water king a disapproving scowl.

A brief smile touched Thorin's lips as he walked over to where the three now stood, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"It is good to have you back among us, my sister-son," he said in a low voice, not wishing for his words to be heard by all. To say that he had been worried for his nephew's safety would have been an understatement. For though he had complete faith in the young prince's skills and strength, as their uncle, he had been charged with the solemn duty to watch out for both the lads by their understandably overprotective mother. And if Thorin Oakenshield knew anything, it was to never risk the wrath of his sister, Dis…for he still bore the scars as a reminder. "I knew you would not fail me, Fili."

"It is my honor to serve the future king of Erebor," he replied, knowing he meant every word, but still lamenting the cost of such loyalty to his heart. From the corner of his eye he saw Kili step forward from where he was standing, the younger dwarf grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his brother back safely. He too had missed his younger sibling, yet even his infectious smile was not enough to lift Fili's spirits at the moment.

"Now, Maldor…as you can see, the princess is here and in perfect health. Where is the stone I seek?" Thorin's voice boomed loudly, stepping forward to proudly stand before the water king, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the one in charge.

"Come here, girl," Maldor barked, signaling for her to obey him.

Daeloness raised her eyes, for until now she had kept her head bowed, both fearing to look upon the face of the father she had come to hate…as well as the dwarf that she knew she would always love. Unsure what to do, she turned her gaze to Thorin, unwilling to move if he did not first approve it. He seemed upset with the king's commanding tone, yet turning his head in her direction, he nodded once, giving his permission for her to cross to the other side. It was not as if her father and his measly guards could fight their way out of there without giving up the stone, so it apparently made little difference to him who handed over the goods first.

So, walking forward, Daeloness stood before her sire, looking up at him with a mixture of fear and loathing.

"You are unharmed?" he asked, no sign of warmth in his eyes.

"I am well," she nodded.

Her father eyed her for a moment more and then signaled for one of his sons to come forth and pull her aside, holding on to her arm in an almost punishing fashion. When Daeloness dared to look in Fili's direction she could see he was seething, barely able to contain his anger at the way her father had spoken to her, or how her brother - one of the few she actually recognized - was holding her. She implored him with her eyes to not react, to say nothing and let it be…yet apparently he had not understood, or simply chose to ignore her.

"Uncle, this is wrong!" he spoke out, taking a few quick strides until he was standing next to Thorin. "I must speak with you on this matter…now!"

"Fili, you will hold your tongue and be silent!" Thorin growled. Now so close to his goal, the last thing he wanted to do was take the time to hold conference with his nephew.

"I will not!" Fili continued defiantly, though he lowered his voice, speaking his next words in a desperate whisper, so that only his uncle was privy to his words. "If we let them leave with her…with Daeloness… her freedom will be stolen away, she will be locked in a tower once again and forced to marry a man she detests! Please do not do this…do not allow the exchange to take place."

Thorin was both stunned and enraged, not only by the fact that Fili would speak to him so boldly, but also that his own kin would attempt to thwart his plan. He knew his older nephew had a kind heart and was honorable to a fault, so he could genuinely understand the lad's displeasure over the possible treatment of the princess…assuming what he said was true. Yet the idea that he would risk the reclaiming of Erebor on the chance that this girl had not just been feeding him lies, upset Thorin greatly. He would stand for no dissension among his ranks, even if it came from his own kin. Grabbing Fili by the arm, he jerked him aside, stepping away from everyone as he spoke in a commanding tone.

"This is not up for debate, Fili," he hissed, leaning in until their faces were only inches apart. "I gave you the assignment to guard the princess because you are my most trusted warrior, and my heir. I had faith in your loyalty above all others, and yet here, when we are moments away from gaining all we sought, you dare to defy me? You are not the dwarf I knew if you can now side with some girl you hardly know over your king and kin. Would you shame your family this way…would you shame me?"

Fili opened his mouth to speak, yet over Thorin's shoulder he once again caught a pair of eyes on him, imploring him to be silent, to let things proceed as planned and not make things worse. He had nothing to offer her, no home, no treasures, no real life other than that of a nomadic dwarf in exile from a home he never knew. Fili's heart cried out for her, his body ached for her touch and his mind told him that without her, he was nothing. Still, she begged him to play along, and since he could give her nothing else…he lowered his head and gave her this.

"No, Thorin…I will not defy you. You are my king and I will follow where you lead," he assured his uncle, watching as his face grew softer and he placed his hand on Fili's shoulder.

"I knew you were loyal, and I trust you with my life, nephew," Thorin told him, pride ringing in his voice. "Your sympathetic heart will serve you well as a ruler…yet it is the wise course of action not to trust everything you are told, even when it comes from the lips of a beautiful maid. I am sorry if what you say is true, that she will not be treated kindly, yet these are _her_ people, _her_ ways and customs. We would do well not to interfere. Now…will you stand with me, Fili? Will you support me in this endeavor and remain at my side as we battle Smaug for the rights to Erebor?" He then stretched out his hand to him, looking Fili in the eye as he sought an answer.

"I will always stand with my king," Fili assured him, grasping his arm just above the elbow as Thorin did the same to him, offering a warrior's handshake and sign of solidarity. " _Gajut men, Thanu men_."

"There is nothing to forgive, nephew," Thorin nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Now…let us see to this trade." Leaving a despondent Fili standing where they had spoken, Thorin headed back to stand before the king of Tellmar. "We have fulfilled our part of the bargain, now…where is the stone you were to offer in exchange?"

Maldor eyed the exiled king with malice, before reaching into the folds of his robes and extracting a small silver chest, holding it out to the dwarf. Taking the metal box in his hands, Thorin slowly opened it to reveal a glowing gem, one that rivaled the beauty of any stone mined from Erebor or anywhere else. Lifting the glowing jewel in his hand, Thorin held it up towards the setting sun, watching as it gleamed in the fading daylight.

"There, you have your stone, now allow us to depart and be done with you all," Maldor insisted, obviously eager to leave.

"You have kept your bargain, thus I will give you leave to…" Thorin began, but a delicate yet firm voice cut him off.

"That is not the water stone you seek, king of Erebor," Daeloness informed him, glaring at her father. "My kin attempts to deceive you!"

"Silence, girl!" her brother who was holding her arm hissed, giving it a painful shake.

"What is this?" Thorin roared, looking from the stone in his hand, to the girl and then to Maldor. "You aim to trick me?"

"The girl is a fool and a simpleton, she knows not what she says," the water king insisted, shooting his daughter a look that promised death should she speak again. "Is the jewel you hold in your hand not magnificent? Is it not all you expected from one of the ancient water stones?"

"He lies!" Daeloness shouted, now fighting against the biting grasp of her brother. "Would the king of Tellmar shame his people by dealing treacherously with those who kept their word? The dwarves of Erebor returned their prisoner, they fulfilled their end of the bargain…will King Maldor not do the same?"

Thorin stood there, angered beyond words as he fought to decide who was telling the truth. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn.

"If the princess says that is not the stone you seek, I believe her," Fili told him, his tone telling Thorin all he needed to know.

Turning to the water king he threw the gem to the ground and drew his sword.

"You would dare lie to me?" he bellowed, taking a step closer as he watched Maldor stumble back. "I came to you in good faith, offering you treasures untold for the use of a water stone, yet you insulted me and threw me out of your city. Now I keep my word and return what I have taken, and yet you choose to deceive me? You are playing with fire!"

"You worthless girl!" Maldor snarled, turning his head to glare at his daughter. "How dare you side with our enemy and betray your kin, you will pay for this!"

"Oh? And how do you plan to punish me?" she spat back, hatred and defiance shining in her eyes. "Will you lock me in a tower perhaps…force me to marry some wretch of a king?" Her sarcastic words were not lost on him and it only appeared to anger him more.

"If I did not already have a use for you, I would slay you where you stand for defying me!" he threatened, taking a menacing step closer to her.

"Father," came the voice of one of the men behind the king, coming forward and placing himself between the angry monarch and the princess. "My sister speaks the truth. You would not want it said that the race of dwarves has more honor than the water king and his people…would you? What is one tiny stone in comparison to your mighty reputation?"

The king stared at the younger man for a long while, contemplating his words as he continued to seethe.

"I will heed your words, Marshaun, yet I find that I question your motivation," he hissed, not at all appreciating his son siding with his disgraced sister. "You best remember where your loyalties lie, my son, or you will find yourself falling from my favor." He continued to stare at him for a few moments more but finally he gave a growl and turned to signal his third son to come forth. The prince then produced a leather pouch and handed it to his father before stepping back in place. Maldor took the pouch and tossed it at Thorin, the item falling short and landing a few feet from him. One of the dwarf guards was quick to retrieve it and handed it to his king, stepping back to join the ranks once more.

With narrowed eyes Thorin undid the ties and opened the bag, watching as a smooth black oval stone fell into his hands. It was not nearly as impressive as the last one, yet there were ancient runes written on it and when the dwarf fisted it he could practically feel the rock humming. Thorin then turned his eyes towards the princess, looking to her for validation as he held the stone out for her inspection.

Maldor glared at Daeloness, his eyes still ablaze with anger over her treachery, yet the princess did not flinch or cower, keeping her head held high. A slight breeze blew a few strands of her golden hair into her eyes, and reaching up to brush them aside, she tucked them behind her ear as she looked over at Thorin. With a sharp nod of her head, she confirmed to him that the stone was indeed genuine.

Kili, who had been standing off to the left of his uncle and brother, had a good view of all that was transpiring, ready with his bow just in case he was called upon to defend his king. Yet when the princess had tucked her hair aside, something had caught the young prince's eye. For just a moment he could have sworn he had seen an intricate braid hanging down the girl's back, a plait that had been marked with one of Fili's very distinctive clips! _No…surely not?_ And yet as he watched, the girl's eyes lifted and settled directly upon his older brother. Now turning to look at Fili, Kili's mouth dropped open as he saw him return her stare, his eyes filled with a mixture of pain, sorrow and…no, it couldn't be… _love?_ He had always looked up to his older sibling, often wishing he could be just like him, but for the first time in his life Kili felt a stab of pity for Fili and he knew he did not wish to be in his boots for all the gold in Erebor. What had happened during the week they were parted? What spell had this water witch cast over him? Yet before Kili could process any of this, Thorin spoke, pulling his attention back to the business at hand.

"Tell me how to make it work," he barked, not going to let the water king get away without this last piece of knowledge. At first Maldor appeared like he might remain silent, yet at last, with a sigh of defeat he revealed the secret.

"You split the stone in two, place one in the river you wish to divert and the second in the area you wish it to go. Then speak the words written on the stone and the two pieces will join once again, become one, and bringing the water with it. Once it has accomplished the purpose you seek, repeat the words once more and everything will return to the way it had originally been. At this point the water stone will become useless, a mere rock with no more power than the ones beneath your feet." He gave Thorin another withering look. "I have given you what you asked for…now may we leave?"

"Aye, you have my permission to depart," Thorin told him, yet before he could make a move, he added, "Yet know this, Maldor of Tellmar. If you have lied or further attempted to trick me, I will not hesitate to lay waste to your city and tear its walls down, brick by brick, until I hold all the water stones in your possession. Dwarves have long memories and should you ever cross me again, I will not be as forgiving a second time. Now leave my sight before I lop off your head just for the simple reason that it offends me! GO!"

This made the king jump as he spun around and marched back the way he had come, his sons and the few guards he had brought following behind. Daeloness was now ensconced between the brother who had held her and the one named Marshaun, forced along against her will.

Fili's legs begged to run after her and wrench her free of the men that held her, pulling her back into his arms where she belonged…and yet he knew it was too late. There was no going back now and he had to trust that he could return her to his side another way… _and soon._ As he watched her brother, Marshaun, lift her up onto one of the horses they had come on, he saw her eyes drift back towards him. His heart nearly ceased beating as he saw the glistening tears pooling in her eyes, ready to fall. Yet his view of her was quickly stolen when her brother mounted up behind her and kicked the steed into motion.

Unwilling to let this be the last vision of her, Fili quickly ran up the small hill to the left of him, standing beside the dwarf guards who were posted there. He watched with a heavy heart as the procession, with the water king in the lead, headed back to their own kingdom, taking with him the only treasure Fili would ever desire. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Kili standing beside him, the look on his face telling him that he understood more than he should. In the past he had always taken comfort in his brother's words and their familial bond…yet now, Fili knew that even Kili could not say anything that would heal this ache in his chest.

Turning back to stare at his disappearing princess, Fili felt it was almost poetic that it suddenly began to rain lightly, only adding to the depressing mood that had overtaken him. Then, as if she could feel his eyes upon her, Daeloness looked up, catching sight of him standing there among the group of soldiers lining the hill. He could have sworn that she smiled at him, lifting her hand slightly in a wave of farewell, before laying it over her heart. And suddenly, much to the shock of those standing around him, the rain turned into soft glistening snowflakes gently coming down and into his hair and eyelashes. When a couple landed on his lips and slowly melted, Fili licked away the moisture, savoring the taste as if it were one last kiss from her.

Kili and the other guards all began to look up at the sky, then staring at each other, all marveling at the oddity of snowfall this late in the season, yet Fili knew where it was coming from and exactly who was causing it. This was Daeloness' final declaration of love…her last way of telling him how she felt. And as she disappeared from view, the water king and his people stealing her from his sight, Fili gave a roar of rage and turned on his heel, racing down the hill and away from everyone in an effort to find a lonely place in which to grieve.

 _His princess was gone._

* * *

 **Well fiddle! Why did they have to go and part? Oh, right, because I wrote it that way.  
**

 **Poor Fili, he is trying so hard to to the right thing, but it really hurts him a whole bunch.**

 **Please let me know what you think about the story...it will be over soon and I would love to hear from you before then.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again to all who take the time to review. It means a LOT to me.

 **Guest:** So sorry I made you cry and broke your heart. I hope these next few will help put the pieces back together and put a smile on your face!

 **Lady Jessica:** I think your heart is stronger than you believe. And why do you think there is no way they can have a happy ending? I THRIVE on happy endings. Thank you for liking my writing style and my OC character. I had a lot of fun with her...and so did Fili, ha ha. No, I am 'planning' on a total of 18 chapters...I think. So more to come!

~X~

~X~

More dwarf words and their meanings

.

 ** _Khazad ai-menu! -_ The dwarves are upon you _  
_**

 ** _Khayum Thane! -_ Victory for the king** _  
_

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Fili stood on the balcony of his room in Erebor staring out into the darkness. He had chosen these chambers for a very specific reason…they faced north, towards Daeloness. The past five months had been hell for him, not only because of the battle and the taking back of their mountain home, but due to the ever present ache that resided within his chest. _His ache for her._

Fili had confided in no one about his love for Daeloness, his one. Even Kili had not been able to wheedle the information out of him, and it had not been for lack of trying. Yet, from the moment Thorin had acquired the water stone, things had moved rather quickly, leaving no time for brotherly heart to hearts or even a spare moment for Fili to grieve over his loss. Yet now…now with peace finally at hand and his oath to Thorin fulfilled, he knew he could wait no longer.

Fili reached up and rubbed his shoulder, wincing a bit as he felt the familiar pain. His wound was fully healed by now, but on cold evenings like this, the stiffness was ever present and probably would be for the remainder of his days. Still, he had been one of the lucky ones, for many who battled the dragon that day had fared far worse…or lost their lives altogether. Thinking back, Fili became lost in the memory of that fated battle with Smaug.

~XXX~

The water stone had worked just as Thorin hoped, diverting the river Celduin and causing it to flow full force into the waterway that ran through Erebor. At the moment he spoke the words written on the stone, and saw that the river did indeed change directions, a signal had been sent to those waiting at the front entrance of the dwarf kingdom. There, Dáin and his men dumped wagon load after wagon load of stones into the small stream, damming it up where it exited the mountain so that the water would have no place to depart. So with the mighty river spilling into Erebor at full force and all exits stopped up, Thorin and his army waited outside for Smaug to emerge.

It felt like forever before they saw signs that the great halls had indeed been engulfed in water, for everyplace there was a hole or a crack in the mighty doors, water came spurting out, searching for any way in which to empty itself. He and Kili exchanged looks, each knowing that the defining moment of their lives was at hand. Soon, Smaug would be forced to emerge and the battle would be upon them. Reaching up, he fingered the little braid that still hung down his back, always concealed from the view of others, yet reminding him that he had pledged his heart. He had often felt as if he were going to perish from grief over the loss of Daeloness, yet as he now faced the true possibility of death, he knew he wanted to live…if only to look upon her face one last time. So steeling his mind, Fili swore that he would fight with all he had, not allowing that wretched dragon to take that chance from him!

When a deep rumbling in the mountain was felt and a sound like they had never heard before came from within, they knew that Smaug had awakened…and he was not pleased by it at all! Then with a force they had not anticipated, the large doors and surrounding rock was instantly demolished as the winged dragon emerged, followed by a flood of water surrounding him on all sides. At first the fire drake seemed stunned, either from the fact that he had been forced to swallow a large amount of water, or from using his head as a battering ram to exit the mountain. For whatever reason, Thorin took advantage of the reprieve and signaled the attack.

 _"Khazad ai-menu!"_ their king in exile shouted, causing all those around him to rush forward, swords and axes drawn as they surrounded the mighty beast. From atop parts of the mountain, archers began to pelt the dragon with a volley of arrows, yet his armor-like scales deflected them all. Shaking off his stupor, Smaug assessed the situation and prepared to annihilate the oncoming hoard with one burst of fire from his mighty jaws…yet the amount of water he had been forced to consume was making it impossible to ignite his deadly flames. This was what Thorin had been counting on, for even though a dragon is still a mighty foe without his fire…at least this way the dwarves stood a chance.

With a cry of rage, Smaug began to beat his wings, the force of the gale driving back the less sturdy dwarves, bowling them over as they fell to the ground. Thorin however was not deterred, bracing himself against the tempest and forging on, determined to bury his sword deep within the chest of the dragon. Yet before he could reach him, the foul snake took to flight, soaring up and over their heads as he circled the mountain, screaming words of hate.

"Do you honestly think that a little water has left the great and mighty Smaug defenseless?" he roared, swooping down as the dwarves on the hillside scattered, some falling victim to his razor sharp talons as they ripped through the ranks, pushing some over the side, slicing into many, while others he scooped up and dropped from deadly heights. "I still have my claws, my wings, my teeth and my long standing hate for dwarves! I will destroy you as I did your predecessors…prepare to meet your doom!"

"Kili…aim for his head as he comes for the next pass," Fili told his brother who was still at his side. With the dragon so far above, there was no other way to reach him and he swooped down so quickly that no one even had a chance to strike with a sword before he was gone once again, taking half a battalion with him in his claws. Fili watched as Thorin raced forward, cresting one of the hills as he shouted at his enemy, his bravery and determination reminding the young dwarf exactly why he had been willing to follow his uncle into certain death. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, was indeed a king he could admire and respect!

"Come down and fight me, you cowardly beast!" Thorin shouted, raising his sword as he challenged Smaug. "You soar above us like a gutless worm, unwilling to test your strength without the benefit of your wings. Face me…one on one…and I will show you that the mightiness of dwarves outshine that of a pitiful dragon any day!"

"What is uncle doing?" Kili asked, shock and horror written on his face.

"He is attempting to level the playing field," Fili explained, running forward as he endeavored to make his way closer to where his king stood. For it was only by getting the dragon to land that they might have a chance to defeat it.

"YOU DARE TO INSULT ME, DWARF?" he screamed, making another pass over where Thorin stood, causing him to throw himself to the ground in order to not be snatched up by his claws. "Who is foolish enough to challenge me this way?"

"I am Thorin, rightful heir to the throne that you stole from my forefathers over a hundred years ago!" he answered back, rising to his feet and shouting towards the sky. "I will see you vanquished and the halls of Erebor cleansed of your wretched filth. Now come down and fight me…if you dare!"

This further enraged the hellish beast and he gave a mighty screech as he circled the mountain one last time, leaving destruction in his wake, before he came thundering to the ground, causing the very foundations of the earth to shake.

"Here I am, puny dwarf!" he announced, slowly approaching the little hill that Thorin waited upon, the small rise causing the dwarf and the dragon to be at eye level. "Yet how do you plan to carry out your threats, for I am still mightier, more powerful and far bigger than you!"

"It only takes one arrow to bring down even the most vile of foes…if one aims correctly!" Thorin yelled, bracing himself as he raised his sword into the air.

"NOW!" Fili cried out in a loud voice, having seen the signal his uncle had told him to watch for. All around the young prince, dwarves to the right and to the left threw back dirt covered tarps that concealed holes dug into the earth, each one housing a large harpoon-like device. On his command, they let loose a volley of grappling hooks with long thick ropes attached, watching anxiously as they shot over the back of the grounded dragon, some bouncing off while others found purchase among the iron-like scales that littered its back. More and more of the missiles were fired, with a battalion of dwarves at the ready to grab the ropes and hold the beast down.

Smaug roared in anger and raised up on his hind legs, his tail swishing to the left and right, bowling over the surrounding dwarves with each swipe, sending many to their death.

"Deceit! Tricks!" he spat, pulling at the ropes that were now having little effect on him. "You will die for this, Thorin, supposed king, just as your forefathers did! And when I have crushed your bones into the ground, I will then take great pleasure in devouring all of your pitiful army! It has been many years since I have feasted on dwarf, yet I will gorge myself on their flesh tonight!"

With that the great dragon reared up once more, pulling the ropes out of the hands of the dwarves and shaking them off until he was free. Yet when he did so, he had given Thorin a perfect view of his underbelly, and what the king in exile saw caused his eyes to grow wide with excitement. For there, just below his powerful neck, was a missing scale, leaving one small spot open to penetration. Knowing that it was their only chance for victory, Thorin gave a mighty shout and hurled himself off the little hill, running at full speed in an attempt to get to it before Smaug had a chance to once again take flight.

Seeing his enemy racing forward, the dragon lunged at him, his head down and his jaws wide open in an effort to devour the dwarf king as his first meal of the night. Yet Thorin dodged him at the last second, rolling to the side and slipping by as he felt the drake's foul breath against his face. With a battle cry that could be heard around the mountain, the dwarf king rammed his sword hilt deep into the small chink in the dragon's armor, causing the monstrous creature to rise up in agony, feeling a deadly pain he had never experienced before. Thorin kept hold of his blade, being lifted off the ground as the dragon thrashed about before it suddenly fell forward, unable to remain on its legs as the agony ripped through him.

Fili and Kili had been charging forward, eager to aid their uncle when they saw Smaug go down, effectively burying their uncle beneath its mountain-like body.

"NO! THORIN! " Fili shouted, imagining the worst as the dragon lay there gasping for air and whipping about, his king and kin most likely being brutally crushed under its weight. "Kili, NOW…aim for the eyes!"

The young archer did not need to be told twice and he let loose a dozen arrows in quick succession, each one aimed at the enormous golden reptilian orbs. As more than half found their mark, the fire drake once again screamed in rage and pain, now blinded and unable to see, it lashed out at everything it sensed around him, yet unable to rise to defend itself. Fili, seeing his opportunity, rushed forward.

 _"Khayum Thane!"_ he shouted, hearing those around him pick up his war cry, inciting the dwarves to rally.

With swords bared, they began to hack and slash at the beast, doing everything they could to bring it down at last. Fili went for the head, knowing that his best chances to defeat it centered there. Yet as he drew back his blade, the dragon's head whipped around, slicing a deep gouge across his left shoulder with his razor sharp teeth – thankfully missing his head by mere inches. As Fili rolled across the ground, gripping his wound as he gritted his teeth in pain, he could hear his brother shouting his name. They were so close to victory, but at what cost? Was his beloved uncle and king now crushed beneath their mountainous enemy, would he too perish in his attempt to slay the dragon, with his brother the next to lose his life as well? Once more his thoughts turned to Daeloness, imagining what horrors awaited her should he die in battle. The image of the woman he loved being forced to wed against her will caused him to fight through the pain and rise on unsteady feet, as he reached for his sword.

Bodies of fallen dwarves littered the ground around him, but he ignored them all and focused on his task at hand. He needed to end this, he needed to defeat Smaug and reclaim their homeland - if for no other reason than to avenge Thorin. With his one arm hanging useless at his side he ran directly at the beast, determined to kill or be killed if that was what it took. Ducking the massive head as it swung his direction once more, he waited until it was directly above him and then he chose that moment to strike. Thrusting upwards with all his remaining strength, his long blade pierced the soft palate just beneath its chin, feeling the crunch of bone and cartilage as it sunk deep within its target. Thrashing around even more furiously, the great dragon gave one final cry of rage and then its head fell to the ground… _dead_.

Fili collapsed, falling to one knee as he fought to stay upright, waiting to see if the monster would rise again. Yet as moments ticked by, and the dragon lay there without moving, a slow and steady cheer went up through the remaining army of dwarves, each one coming to realize that it was dead at last. Yet Fili had to be sure. Rising to his feet he stumbled forward, picking up the blade of a fallen warrior on his way. Arriving where it lay motionless, he raised the sword and in one brutal slice, he severed the gruesome looking head from its body, leaving no doubt whatsoever that Smaug, the mighty dragon of old, would never trouble this world again.

There was a slight tug at the corner of Fili's lips as he realized the irony in all this. Had this not been just as Daeloness envisioned the battle playing out? With him hacking off Smaug's head? Though he found he lacked the strength to hold such a massive thing up like some sort of trophy.

Kili was quickly at his side, reaching out to steady his brother as he began to sway, his wound as well as the energy he had just spent having drained him until he worried he might no longer be able to stand. Yet thoughts of Thorin quickly returned to his mind and he summoned the strength from within.

"Get the ropes!" he shouted, rushing to one side of the fallen dragon and ordering the grappling hooks to be tossed upon his back. Once there was a sufficient amount of ropes that had found a foothold, every available dwarf began to pull on them with all their might. Slowly, they were able to roll the massive beast onto its side, allowing Fili and Kili, as well as their cousin Dáin and a few of the others from their company who were still standing, to search for the body of their king. Everyone, including Fili, feared that he had been crushed to death beneath the weight of their foe, yet a cry of joy went up when they found that Thorin was miraculously still alive! When he had stabbed the underbelly and the drake had come back down, pinning him beneath, Thorin had amazingly fallen into a small crevice in the ground, protecting him from most of the devastating weight above him. He was unconscious, his sword arm was broken and one of his legs was twisted into a very unnatural position…yet the king under the mountain lived!

The battle was over, Smaug was dead, and Erebor was theirs once again.

The months that followed had been both joyous, as well as grievous, for the dwarves - knowing they had won the prize they sought, yet suffered heavy losses in the battle. While all of the original thirteen survived the fray, many had been wounded and required time to heal before they were up and around once again. Their broken bones and deep gouges from fang and claw would mend, and thankfully Thorin would as well. Oin suffered the most permanent injury, having lost the sight in his right eye when one of the dragon's claws had swiped across his face, leaving a deep gash from his cheek to his forehead. Still, the dwarf claimed that even half deaf, and now half blind, he could still take on the rest of them and come out victorious. And no one doubted him for a moment.

With both Thorin and Fili laid up for the first month or so, nursing their wounds, Kili and Dáin spearheaded the reclaiming of the mountain. With direction from his convalescing uncle, Kili had spoken the words to end the flood through Erebor and set the river back on its natural course. And once the halls and chambers had emptied of all the water, they were at last able to enter their mountain home once more.

The great oak doors were rebuilt and hung, the throne room had been set to rights and the whole place cleared of all signs that a dragon had once resided there. Word had been sent back to the Blue Mountains, the Iron Hills and even as far as Erid Luin, announcing that those who had once called Erebor their home could safely do so once again. It would be a long time before the mountain returned to its former majestic splendor, but as Thorin steadily recovered and restoration commenced, Fili began to see glimpses of just how great Erebor had once been.

~XXX~

Yet now, five months after the devastating battle, Fili still suffered from his most grievous wound…that of the heart.

He reached into his vest and pulled out his pipe, absentmindedly filling it and placing it to his lips. However, just before he went to light it, he stopped, pulling the device from his mouth and staring at it thoughtfully. Once he had taken great pleasure in smoking, yet now, every time he looked at his pipe, he thought of her. Of Daeloness scrunching up her adorable little nose as he puffed away, or her delicate lips wrapped around the tip as she attempted to understand his fascination with the pastime. And each time, Fili's eyes grew dark and he would sadly put it away, unused.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" came a voice from behind, making him turn suddenly.

"Kili," he muttered, having been so lost in thought that he had not heard his brother entering his chambers. "I do not know what you mean."

"You can pretend all you want, but you cannot fool me, brother," Kili huffed, coming to stand next to Fili. He leaned upon the low wall, bending forward so that his forearms rested on the stone while he gazed out into the night. "I know you are thinking of her…of the water princess. You might refuse to talk about it, even to me, but I am not blind. I have watched you for months now, and whenever you look north you get that strange look in your eyes…and you never smoke your pipe anymore."

"Perhaps I have simply lost the taste for it," Fili scoffed, not liking how his little brother could read him so well.

"Or you have given up the pleasure for some other reason," the younger dwarf mused, turning his head as he tried to gauge Fili's reaction. "Do I now have two reasons to dislike the little she-devil…for biting me _and_ for stealing my brother's joy?"

"You deserved to be bitten for touching her," Fili grumbled, hating the fact that Kili had hit far too close to the mark – yet he had always been an excellent archer with a keen eye.

"Perhaps so, but it would appear that you are the one who harbors the deepest wound." He then straightened up and stared at his brother in all seriousness. "I have never seen you this way, Fili, so somber, so withdrawn."

"It was a fierce battle…it still weighs heavy on my mind," he muttered, just wishing his inquisitive sibling would let it go.

"It is more than that, and you were acting strangely even before we engaged the dragon. Uncle has noticed it as well…and so has our mother. Ever since she has returned to Erebor she says you are not the same carefree lad who left our home in the Blue Mountains. Both of them believed your sadness was caused by the battle with Smaug, but now, even they are no longer convinced this is the cause. I, however, am the only one who knows the truth…only I understand that you pine for her, for the princess."

"Daeloness," Fili said, his voice low and filled with grief. "Her name is Daeloness." Here he turned away, not wanting Kili to see the tears that began to build in his eyes. Oh, just saying her name brought both joy and untold sorrow to his heart. His arms ached to hold her, his body cried for her touch and yet…she was out of his reach. Suddenly unable to contain his grief any longer, he revealed to his brother what had been ailing him these many long months. "Daeloness…she was…no, I mean she _is_ …"

"Your one?" Kili finished, letting Fili know that he truly did understand everything. "My eyesight is keen, I saw the braid you had woven into her hair the day her father took her away. And though you have hid it admirably…your own braid has not escaped my notice either. Are you sure about this, Fili? There is no doubt in your mind that she is your _one_?"

Fili gave a heavy sigh, almost relieved to have the burden of secrecy off his chest. He had long debated whether to share this revelation with Kili, worried that the young lad would become upset or tell Thorin in some guilt ridden confession. Yet as he looked into the concerned brown eyes of his brother, Fili knew he could trust him implicitly.

"I fought the feeling as long as I could…as did she," he spoke at last. "Daeloness was my prisoner and I was her hated captor…yet little by little it became overwhelmingly clear that this was something neither of us could fight. I came to realize, without any doubt in my mind, that she _was_ my one, the maid that Mahal had destined for me from the creating of the world. I have pledged my heart to her, Kili, my life and my love…and yet I had to give her up for the chance to reclaim Erebor."

"And did she accept your offer? Does she feel the same?" Kili was still confused.

"That she did," Fili nodded, recalling the vows they had spoken to each other, in hopes of one day saying them for real at their wedding. "Yet Daeloness understood what was at stake…perhaps better than I, and she insisted that the exchange proceed as planned. Knowing that Thorin was counting on acquiring the water stone through means of the trade. I begged her to reconsider, pleaded with her not to go through with it…yet she thwarted me at every turn, saying that she could not live with herself if she was to be the cause of me betraying my king and kin."

"So she surrendered herself willingly so that we might reclaim Erebor?" Kili's voice had taken on an almost reverent tone now, gaining a whole new respect for the girl he had only met twice. Granted he had found her to be enticingly pretty, exceptionally feisty, and uncommonly brave for standing up to her father the way she had…but never had he guessed that she was noble as well. For if she truly did care for his brother, as much as Fili apparently did for her, then she had indeed made the ultimate sacrifice. "What…what do you think became of her? If I recall, her father was not at all pleased that she had revealed his deception with the water stone."

"She had already been promised in marriage to the southern water king of Ekmus and the wedding is to take place in less than a month. Her father would not dare harm her for fear of breaking the agreement to join their two royal houses…or at least I pray this is the case. Still, to Daeloness, marriage to King Palnish was a fate worse than death," Fili told him, staring out over the hills once more. "Yet I will not let that happen! I will get her back, Kili…I have to…I simply _have_ to!"

"Then you will not go alone," he swore, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving him a warm smile. "If you must fight to reclaim the woman you love…then I will be at your side, offering any assistance I have to give."

"This is not your fight, brother," Fili argued, not wanting to risk anyone's life but his own in this endeavor.

"Fili…would you stand idly by and allow me to face danger alone?" He knew the answer, so he didn't even bother waiting for a reply. "Of course you would not! You would take up your sword and follow me, even if I forbid you to come. Well, why do you think I would do any less for you?" He then got a smirky grin on his face. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with my future sister-in-law…for not only did she sorely wound my thumb and my pride, she also needs to answer for this new aversion to smoking you have acquired!"

Fili could hold back no longer, especially when Kili spoke like this, and soon the two brothers were laughing together like old times. It felt good to share his secrets with him and for the first time in five months, Fili's burdens seemed less heavy. Yes, he would get Daeloness back, and he would have his trustworthy little brother at his side when he did.

"Now…come, why don't we go find ourselves a pint of ale and you can tell me all about how you two came to this happy conclusion…as well as your plan to get her back." Kili suggested, leading him off the balcony and towards the door. Yet when he grabbed hold of the handle and yanked it open, five dwarves fell into the room, piling on top of each other while another five remained standing in the doorway…all of them having obviously been listening for some time.

"What the…?" Fili gasped, watching as Ori, Dori, Nori, Bombur and Bofur scrambled to their feet, looking a bit embarrassed as they straightened their clothes and beards.

"Why did you not tell us of your plight, laddie?" Dwalin barked, standing there with his arms crossed and looking as gruff as usual.

"Yes, you should have confided in us, Fili," Bofur nodded, as the rest of the company joined in. "We would have understood. There was no sense in you suffering alone like this."

"You should have at least told Thorin, even if you chose not to tell us," Balin spoke up. "He might be king, but he is still your uncle and he would have taken your side had he known what the girl meant to you."

"I…I could not risk it…there was too much at stake," Fili confessed. "Besides, Daeloness put her freedom, and possibly her life, on the line to ensure that the trade went through…I could not undo all her efforts. She would never have forgiven me."

"I knew there was more to the lass than met the eye when we captured her," Dwalin spoke up. "And if she was willing to sacrifice herself to help us reclaim Erebor…then we will help you reclaim her!"

"Yes!" the rest of the dwarves agreed, each one swearing their assistance in getting the job done.

"You…you all honor me by your offer…I don't know what to say," Fili was indeed moved by their willingness.

"You say you accept, of course," Balin told him. "As a dwarf who lost his _one_ when Smaug attacked, I know much about the pain you are going through. If there is even a chance that you can reclaim the one who possesses _your_ heart, then you have my sword and shield at your service."

"See, Fili…you do not have to do this alone," Kili assured him. "We will all stand at your side, just as you would do for us. We will help you get her back, brother…this we swear." He then got a sheepish look on his face before adding, "But…maybe it would be best to keep all of this from Thorin and mother…at least for the time being. Uncle already has far too much weighing on his mind, and if mother finds out that you let her potential daughter-in-law slip through your fingers…well, I think we all know what she is capable of!"

Fili nodded gravely, watching as the rest of the dwarves, who were all familiar with the lady Dis, did the same. Kili and Fili's mother was not a dwarrowdam to be crossed…that was for sure.

~X~

So it was decided over a keg of ale that the twelve of them would venture forth in three weeks' time to waylay the convoy assigned to transport the princess to her awaiting marriage. It was a much safer plan than infiltrating the city itself, and even if they found a way, the young prince had no idea where to start looking for his lady love. Fili now knew that Daeloness had indeed not found any means of escape this time, for if she had, he was certain she would have come knocking on the doors of Erebor long before now.

It would be torture, but he only had to wait a little longer…and then Daeloness would be back in his arms once again. Exactly where she belonged!

* * *

 **Oh boy, I love a man...er...dwarf with a plan! And look, he has buddies willing to go with him to! What a bunch of swells!**

 **Now, they just have to keep Thorin and Dis in the dark! Not going to be easy.**

 **Ok kiddies...next chapter will be a doozy!**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to send in reviews...they keep me going.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE FF SITE IS BACK UP!**

 **Man, what happened there? I have been itching to post for over 24 hours but it would not let anyone log on to do so. Sorry for the delay. Here you go...the next chapter!**

~X~

 **Lady Jessica:** So glad I gave you hope! Perhaps this chapter will redeem your faith in them as a happy couple. ha ha. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

 **Almara Elf:** and I wanted to give you your next chapter in a hurry too...but the FF site had other ideas. ha ha. Hope you like where I am going with this.

~X~

 **Dwarf words**

 ** _RKHAS SHIRUMUNDU -_ beardless orc**

 ** _sigm rukhas -_ ogre dung**

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Fili had been working in the armory, cataloging weapons and taking stock of what more might be needed. With the forges now going again, there was no good reason why they should be shorthanded on weapons and armor. Besides, he needed to be sure that he, and his other compatriots, were well equipped for their upcoming rescue of Daeloness. It was now less than a week away and Fili was becoming anxious. Thus far, Thorin, and his mother, had been left in the dark, and that is how he meant to keep it. Their mother would worry, and scold him terribly for taking such risks, while Thorin, he feared, might try and dissuade him from going. He could not risk either outcome.

He had just about finished for the afternoon, his mind quickly turning to thoughts of dinner, when Bofur came racing in, his face flushed and his hat a bit askew.

"FILI!" he shouted, his eyes frantically searching the large room until they landed on the golden prince. "You…you are needed in the…throne room…immediately!" Bofur got out through gasps for air.

"Why?" he asked, replacing the blade he had been holding as he headed for the door, looking at the winded dwarf for further explanation.

"The…the water king of Tellmar…he is back, and he seeks…an audience with Thorin!" he said, knowing just what this news might mean for the young dwarf.

"He… _what?"_ Fili did not wait to hear more, instead he took off at a dead run for the throne room, not even waiting for Bofur to catch up. When he reached the small door that led to the dais at the end of the hall that allowed him to make his way to stand beside Thorin's throne, Fili slowed down so as not to bring attention to himself as he entered. The guard at the door bowed respectfully and gave him admittance, allowing him to slip in and take his place next to the already waiting Kili. Thorin was there, crown on his head and his sword at his side, sitting in his place as he waited for their _honored_ guest to approach.

"Tell me what is going on," Fili whispered to Kili, hoping his brother was more informed than he.

"King Maldor arrived not long ago, demanding an audience with Thorin…that is all anyone knows thus far," Kili told him, keeping his voice low.

Fili could feel his heart beating wildly and a painful fear was now putting pressure on his chest. What if something had happened to Daeloness? What if she had tried to escape and was somehow injured…or Mahal… _killed?_

Looking to his left, Fili saw that his mother, Dis, stood on the other side of his uncle, as a lady of the court and sister to the king, she was often present when visitors came to seek counsel. He could also see that Thorin wore a scowl on his face, obviously not looking forward to bandying words with the insulting king once again. And yet, now as ruler of Erebor, he had mellowed somewhat, realizing that a good monarch needed to be as much a diplomat as a warrior. Thus he sat there and waited to speak with the king of Tellmar…willing to hear what he had come to say.

The large golden doors opened and in walked the pale water king, followed closely behind by what appeared to be a dozen guards and several of his sons. Fili craned his neck in an attempt to see better, searching the entourage for any signs of Daeloness…yet he could not find her. When the king stood before Thorin, remaining a respectful distance, much in part to Dwalin and his men preventing him from coming any closer, the king under the mountain spoke.

"I did not expect to see you again after our last meeting, King Maldor," Thorin's voice boomed forth. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I have come for retribution!" the water king barked, anger written across his face. "The dwarves of Erebor have wronged me and I demand compensation!"

Thorin gave a heavy sigh, thinking it would be much easier if he could just kill the orc slime and be done with it, yet that is not what kings were supposed to do. Oh, to only be a warrior again.

"While I do not fully agree with your assessment of the situation," Thorin began. "Since it was by means of the water stone that we were aided in regaining our kingdom, I shall see that you receive the amount I originally offered to you when I first came to your city."

"That is not the offence I am referring to!" Maldor raged on, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Then for what do you demand reprisal?" Thorin was just about at the end of his patience, and there had been so very little to begin with.

"For this!" the water king yelled, reaching back amidst his guards and grabbing hold of a cloaked and hooded figure, pulling them forward to stand beside him. With one swift jerk, he pulled the covering off, revealing the figure of Daeloness.

Fili gave an audible gasp as he beheld his love for the first time in over five months. She was just as he remembered – her long golden hair flowing down her back, framing her delicate face. Her eyes were lowered but he could still see her rosy cheeks, her full and luscious lips – oh, if only she would raise her head so he could look upon her beautiful blue eyes. Yet as his gaze dipped lower, his mind ceased to function…for that is when he saw her midsection. It was rounded and extended, with one hand below and one on top, her palms cradling her stomach gently.

 _Daeloness was with child!_

Fili must have made some sort of noise and apparently looked about to fall, for he suddenly felt Kili's hand beneath his arm, attempting to steady him. He dared to take his eyes off of Daeloness for a moment, turning to see Thorin's reaction, and while he noted that the king was hot with anger, he was not looking at him… _yet his mother was!_

Dis had heard Fili's cry of disbelief and saw his reaction to the girl's condition, prompting the wheels in her mind to start turning. It did not take her long to realize that her eldest son was neck deep in all this…much to her shock and dismay.

"You and your dwarf scum defiled the girl while she was your prisoner! She was to be given in marriage as means to unite two houses, yet now she is worthless to me!" The king turned his eyes on Thorin with a menacing glare. "And here you claimed to have honor. I thus demand compensation for what has been stolen from me!"

Thorin rose to his feet, his hand grasping at his sword in rage.

"You dare accuse a dwarf of having no honor when you stand here and refer to your own daughter, your child, as worthless?" His voice boomed throughout the hall, causing a few of the water king's men to take a step back. "Yet I can guarantee that none of my men would have dared to do as you suggest. We are the dwarves of Durin, and as such our ethics and standards are above reproach. None among us would have defiled a lady, even if she was a prisoner! Did you not think to search for the transgressor among your own people, surely the girl has been in contact with men of your race! She has, after all, been living within your city walls for the past five months, has she not?"

"Aye…in the dungeons!" Maldor spat. "When we arrived home, she was placed under lock and key in the jails beneath my keep, as penance for her treachery against her people. No one has been allowed to visit with her, and the guards I placed to watch her were my most loyal subjects. They would never have crossed me. Thus, I am left to conclude that she came to be this way during her time in _your_ custody!" He then reached into his robes and pulled something out, holding it in his fist as he shook it at the mountain king. "And when I found this…I knew I was right!"

Thorin gestured to one of the guards standing close to Maldor and he stepped forward, taking the object and bringing it up to Thorin. When the dark haired dwarf saw what it was, his face became hot with anger. Grasping the chain in his fist, he let the silver medallion dangle there, turning to his right and holding it up for his nephews to see.

"FILI!" he fumed, noting the almost ashen look on the young prince's face.

"No!" Dis cried, knowing every intricate detail of the pendant her brother now held. "Fili…how could you?"

"Then you admit it! He is the reprobate responsible!" Maldor seethed, pointing his long bony finger at Fili. "I therefore not only request compensation for the riches I would have gained as payment as bride-price for the girl, but I also demand the head of the one who defiled her. The dwarf pig who dared to lie with an unwilling maid."

"I was not unwilling," came the voice of Daeloness, her head still bowed, never once daring to look up or meet Fili's eyes.

"What did you say?" her father asked, his voice coming out in a strangled gasp.

Any murmuring by those around them was instantly silenced, everyone stunned by the girl's confession. Fili made a move to step down, aching to go to her, but Kili held him back and the stern look from Thorin caused him to cease his struggle.

"I said that he did not take me unwillingly," she repeated, turning her head so that her eyes met the water king, the look of defiance unmistakable. "In fact, if truth be told, I _begged_ him to lie with me, to be my first so that should I ever be forced to wed King Palnish, I would at least have had one night in the arms of someone kind and gentle. I gladly went to his bed and would do so again if he asked!"

"YOU WHORE!" the king screamed, grabbing her by the arm and jerking her to him.

"I would rather be whore to a dwarf than the legal bride of anyone you chose for me!" she spat.

"You are no better than your deceitful mother!" the king yelled, shoving her away from him with such force that she stumbled and fell, hitting the floor hard as her hands wound around her stomach, attempting to protect the child within. "And since you are so much like her, you might as well be reunited…in death!" With that, the water king, who had been stripped of all his weapons before entering the hall, held out his hand towards the small fountain nearby, the liquid leaping up and flying across the expanse and into his hand. Instantly it took the shape of a sword and before everyone's stunned eyes, froze solid to become a deadly weapon…one that the water king raised high over his head and aimed at Daeloness.

"NO!" Fili cried, and feeling Kili release him, he leapt forward, drawing his own blade as he ran towards Maldor.

The rest of the dwarf guards moved in, attempting to overpower the king's sons and sentries who had accompanied him, yet no one could get to the king fast enough. Daeloness saw the blade descending towards her and she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball and displaying her back in an effort to shield her stomach from the blow. She cried out and braced herself for the painful strike, yet it never came.

At the last possible moment, Fili came sliding across the polished floor, his sword coming between Daeloness and the frozen blade, causing it to shatter on contact, breaking into a thousand tiny shards which fell harmlessly all around them. Leaping to his feet, Fili grabbed the water king by the front of his robes and forced him to his knees, pressing the tip of his sword into the now terrified monarch's neck.

 _"_ YOU _RKHAS SHIRUMUNDU!"_ Fili roared, digging the tip in a bit more as his victim squirmed and leaned farther back, trying to avoid the blade. "You will never touch or see Daeloness again! You and your kind do not deserve one as kind and gentle as she! Prepare to die, scum!"

"FILI!" Thorin shouted, suddenly at his nephew's side. "Release him! I will not see blood on your hands…not over someone as worthless as this." When Fili appeared to not be listening, Thorin laid his hand on his shoulder and spoke his next words softly. "Look to the girl, Fili…she needs you now. Let me take care of this filth."

It took a few more tense moments before with a growl of compliance, Fili let go, shoving the water king to the floor as he whirled around, dropping his blade, and scrambled to Daeloness' side. There he gently uncurled her from the fetal position she was in and cradled her head in his hands, laying the now sobbing girl across his lap and bent forward.

"Shhhhh, my heart," he whispered, running his hands over her hair and face in an attempt to calm her…or perhaps to calm himself. Either way, he kept speaking, rocking her a bit as he did and keeping his face near hers. "I am here, my love…you are here with me and I will never let you out of my arms again. Hush, my love…do not cry."

During all this, Dwalin had grabbed hold of Maldor the second Fili had dropped him, he and another guard each taking one of his arms and forcing him to his knees. Thorin's anger had grown to monumental proportions, causing him to tower over the squirming water king.

"YOU WOULD DARE TO RAISE A WEAPON IN MY KINGDOM?" he roared, causing the water lord to instantly freeze and look up at him in fear. "You would have the unmitigated gall to threaten not only your own daughter, but a possible heir to the king of Erebor and the line of Durin? For this you should die!"

"No…No…I…I am the one who has been wronged!" the king stuttered, almost shrinking before Thorin's rage. "By the law of my people, the girl is mine to do with as I choose! Her marriage to the king of Ekmus was to ensure the uniting of our kingdoms, to strengthen our forces so that we could not be overpowered…now…now all is lost. Once he learns about… _about this shame_ …Palnish will no longer want her!"

"That is quite fortunate then…for it would appear that my nephew does," Thorin informed him. He then raised his sword and placed it on King Maldor's shoulder, the sharp blade just kissing his neck as it lay there in a threatening manner. "Thus…you will leave this land, return to your pitiful city and forget that you ever had a daughter – a feat I do not think will be very difficult for you. And if you ever show your orkish face within the borders of my kingdom again, I will take it as an act of war and see that you and your entire kingdom are wiped from the face of Middle Earth."

"You…you would not dare!" he gasped, tipping his head to the side as he felt more pressure being put on his neck by the razor sharp sword. "Dwarves fight for their homeland and gold…not on the spiteful whims of their king!"

"You forget that dwarves also go to war when their kin are threatened," Thorin pointed out. "And you did exactly that when you attempted to strike down the mother of my nephew's child. Dwarves take that kind of threat very seriously." He then got a contemplative look on his face, as if thinking something over. "However, on second thought, why bother with going to war when all I need to do is to supply your enemies with weapons and the means to overthrow your paltry kingdom instead. Yes, that is what I will do. Should you ever darken my door, or make any move to reclaim or harm your daughter again, I will see that one…or all…of the other water kingdoms receive my full support and backing in an all-out war against you, Maldor the pathetic. And if you doubt my word…I urge you to test me on this matter and see just how serious I am! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The water king was thoroughly intimidated by now, Thorin's murderous tone and the look of death in his eyes telling him that he was not bluffing. Shutting his eyes, Maldor nodded his head in defeat.

"Dwalin, see that this piece of _sigm rukhas_ is evicted from our mountain," he instructed the head of his guard, as he turned away in disgust…yet just as the whimpering king was hauled to his feet, Thorin held up his hand, wishing to add something to his order. "Oh, and Dwalin…do not feel you have to be gentle in any way." This made the large baldheaded dwarf grin with sadistic pleasure, giving a deep laugh that caused Maldor to pale in fear. And so he, and all who came with him, were tossed out of Erebor and told never to return, upon pain of death.

When the large golden doors had slammed shut behind them, Thorin turned and stared down at Fili, who still cradled a wide eyed and stunned Daeloness in his arms.

"Are you hurt, lass?" He asked, squatting down to look at her, much the same way he had when they had first met so many months ago.

"I…I do not think so, my lord," she stammered, gripping Fili's hand tightly for strength.

"Then we best get you off the floor," he nodded. "The cold, hard stone cannot be good for someone in your delicate condition." Thorin then looked over at his nephew. "Fili."

Knowing what he meant, Fili got to his feet and reached down to aid her in standing, keeping his arm securely around her waist in an effort to steady her. Yet the moment she was required to support her full weight, Daeloness grabbed hold of her stomach, bent forward and let out a cry of pain.

"Daeloness!" Fili immediately scooped her up in his arms without a moment of hesitation.

"Get her to the infirmary, quickly!" the Lady Dis cried, suddenly at Fili's side, a stricken look in her motherly eyes.

"No, that is too far," Thorin argued, his own face now pale with worry. "Take her to your chambers, Fili." He then turned and grabbed Kili by the arm, the young dwarf having come to stand by his brother during all the excitement. "Find Oin and have him meet us there…Go!"

In a flash the dark prince was off, eager to fulfil his assignment and assist the woman that his brother loved. The rest of them headed down the short hallway to where the royal chambers lay, rushing into Fili's room as he laid her down on the bed, doing all he could not to cause her any more discomfort.

"Daeloness," he spoke, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips as he begged her to look at him. "Please, my love, tell me where it hurts…tell me how to help you."

"Just…stay with me, Fili…don't leave me," she sobbed, squeezing his fingers tightly while her other hand held on to her belly. Her eyes were a bit glassed over from the pain, but she still stared up at him, trying to focus on him and not the agony she was in. "I…I tried to get away…I wanted to come find you. But this time I was locked in the dungeons…there was no escape…no way out."

"I know, my love…I know," he was in tears by now, both from imagining the hell she must have gone through, as well as fearing the pain she was now in as well.

"Where the hell is Ori?" Thorin growled, having been pacing the room this whole time, running his fingers through his grey streaked hair. He was certain he would be sporting a few more white strands by the time this was all over.

"Here, my dear, take a sip of this," Dis offered, bringing a cup of water over and handing it to Fili, urging him to try and get her to drink it.

Fili obeyed his mother and did as she instructed, helping Daeloness sit up as she gulped down a few swallows before she waved off the rest.

Just then an out of breath Oin came barreling in the room, followed by a very frightened looking Kili.

"Oh!" Oin exclaimed, seeing all the faces filled with fear, not to mention the writhing girl on the bed, who was obviously heavy with child. "Tell me what happened!"

Everyone seemed to speak at once, and how the elderly healer, who was half deaf to begin with, got anything out of their confusing explanation was anyone's guess. But he quickly set to work and examined Daeloness from tip to toe with his one good eye, keeping her modesty in mind as Fili shot him deadly looks every time he had to lay a hand on her. In the end, Oin claimed that she was suffering from the shock of the incident coupled with a bruising from the fall, yet she was not going into labor nor was she in any danger of losing the child. He gave her a mixture of herbs, forcing her to choke down the dreadful concoction, claiming that it would quickly set things to rights. When Daeloness did indeed begin to settle, her eyes starting to drift closed, the anxiety in the room was visibly lessened.

"Fili…don't leave me…please," she begged, hardly able to remain awake.

"Never, my heart…I will never leave you again," he swore. This seemed to ease her mind and at last she allowed sleep to overtake her, drifting off without any further signs of discomfort.

"She will sleep for a bit," Oin assured them, wiping at the sweat that had formed on his brow. Taking care of patients was difficult enough, yet when you had the king, his sister and the two princes breathing down your neck and watching your every move, it was quite disconcerting. "When she wakes I will need to speak with her about…well…the baby and all. I am not familiar with the gestation period for her kind, so for all I know she might be ready to give birth tomorrow."

"You will need to take into consideration that this child is supposedly part dwarf," Thorin informed him in a gruff voice, causing Oin's eyes to grow wide with shock.

"What's this laddie?" Oin was certain he must have misunderstood. For while he was keenly aware that this was the girl that Fili had claimed was his one, it had not occurred to him that the young prince had dared to become intimate with her. Yet, one look at how tenderly Fili was holding her hand and lovingly stroking her face, told Oin all he needed to know. "I...I will do all I can to study up on the subject! And I will confer with all the midwives in Erebor as well, to see if they might be knowledgeable about situations like this." And after bowing to his king and the Lady Dis, he left the room, promising to return a bit later to check on her condition.

"As far as I know…there has never _been_ a situation like this!" Thorin growled, looking down at his distraught nephew grimly. "Fili…I will speak with you outside…NOW!"

"I won't leave her! I promised to stay at her side," he argued, ignoring his uncle's order.

"I will remain with her, my son," Dis assured him, seeing the determination in her brother's eyes and knowing that he would not be dissuaded. "I think it is best that you and your uncle talk…for all our sakes."

It took a few moments, but eventually Fili nodded his head in resignation. He leaned in and brushed the hair off of her forehead and kissed it reverently, letting his fingers slip down her cheek as he stood. Then with the look of a condemned man, he turned and walked out of the room, with Kili right on his heels. Thorin headed after them but was stopped by his sister as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Do not be too hard on him, please, Thorin," she pleaded. "He may be a fine warrior and your heir, but he is still only a boy…one who obviously cares for the girl a great deal." Long ago when her husband had been taken from her, she had begged Thorin to watch over her boys, to help them grow and to be the father they so desperately needed. Yet now, as she looked at her brother, she did not see Thorin their uncle…she saw Thorin the king, and this frightened her. "Do not let your temper run away with you…remember that Fili looks up to you and he would do anything to please you. Try and hear his side before you do or say something you will come to regret."

"I will deal with him the same way I would any lad who has dishonored his family with such disgraceful actions," he growled, not swayed by his sister's plea. And wrenching his arm from her grasp, he followed the two princes out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

"Yes…that is what I am afraid of," Dis said with a worried look on her face. "Oh, Fili."

* * *

 **WELL? Did I shock you with the sudden and unexpected left turn I just made in the story line? did you expected this? I must know...please share a review and tell me.**

 **Thanks again for all those who take the time to review and make a little writer so happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

~X~

 **Almara Elf:** so glad you enjoyed my little curve ball. ha ha. Now, lets see how Fili fares with angry Thorin.

 **Lady Jessica:** I didn't fool you, huh? Oh well, better luck next time I guess. ha ha. And don't worry about the end scaring you, Thorin loves his nephews, he can just be a bit temperamental at times when he thinks they might have done wrong. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Fili stood a couple yards from his room in the hallway, his back turned and his fingers running through his hair in mental anguish. He sensed, more than saw, Kili beside him, his younger brother also in a dither after all that had just transpired. He could not believe it…Daeloness was back, she was here with him once again and yet they now had a whole new set of worries. _A child?_ Fili's mind was hardly able to comprehend the truth that was plain as day. Though he had no doubt in his mind that the babe was his, he wondered how he could have been so foolish as to not have even considered the possibility of this happening. Yet while they had performed the act required to create a new life, several times in fact, it had never occurred to him that their union could produce such a blessed event. She was from the water clan and he was a dwarf…who would have imagined it was even possible? Yet his dear sweet Daeloness bore the proof quite prominently. A child _…his child!_

The sound of the door closing behind him caused Fili to turn, yet before he could speak a word in his defense, he felt himself being slammed against the wall. Thorin's hand was at his throat and his face was only inches away as he growled his next words at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" his deep and deadly voice thick with accusations. "You would stoop so low as to defile a maid under your care? I believed better of you, nephew…I thought I had raised you to have honor! Apparently I was mistaken!"

"Uncle no," Kili interjected reaching up and tugging at Thorin's shoulder, attempting to pull him off his brother, yet the king was unmovable.

"I might have expected something this thoughtless from Kili…but never you!" the angry dwarf continued.

"Hey!" Kili responded, quickly offended by his uncle's words, though after a second of thought, even he had to bob his head up and down in silent acknowledgment that it could easily have been the case.

"I placed her under your protection and you instead dishonor her in this manner?" Thorin gave a mighty roar, his anger coming to a head. "For Mahal's sake, at least tell me that the girl spoke the truth and that she was indeed willing!"

"I would never…not in a million years…" Fili cried, his words coming out in gasps as he struggled to release his uncle's vice-like grip around his throat. "Daeloness…I love her…she is…my _one!"_

Upon hearing Fili's claim, Thorin stepped back in shock, releasing the young dwarf so quickly that he lost his footing and collapsed on the floor, bracing himself against the wall as he struggled for breath.

"Your…your _one_?" he repeated not at all sure if that made things better or worse.

"Yes…she is my other half, Uncle…the one I was meant to find," he further explained, looking up at the man who had raised him, his eyes pleading for understanding. "We both tried to deny it at first, yet as you know, there is no way to alter such a course once it has been laid out for us. Our hearts beat as one, Daeloness is my life…my love."

"And…she feels the same for you?" Thorin was having a very hard time wrapping his mind around all this.

"I never would have lain with her if she did not," Fili confirmed.

"They even exchanged braids in each other's hair," Kili told him, kneeling down beside his brother as he pulled out the hidden lock for him to see.

"Fili…" Thorin gasped, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Why did you not tell me this? You knew she was your one at the time of the exchange and you chose to keep this from me? From your mother? Why?"

"It was all Daeloness' idea," Fili admitted, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame. "She knew that if I spoke of our love, it would ruin your chance of gaining the water stone and reclaiming Erebor. I wanted to tell you…I begged her not to go through with it, yet she would not be swayed. I was prepared to set her free, to send her away and then rejoin her later, yet she alerted Dain and his men to our presence and willingly gave herself in trade."

"She did that for us? The princess betrayed her own people so that we might obtain the means to destroy Smaug?" Thorin could not believe his ears…and yet, he had witnessed her bravery when she had stood up to her father that day…as well as just a bit ago.

" _Her people?"_ Fili scoffed, a look of anger crossing his face. "She has been ostracized by her own kind since the day she was born! Her father locked her in a tower, kept her prisoner and only deemed her worthy of any consideration when he found a use for her. He planned to wed her to his enemy in order to join their two kingdoms, placing her within the hands of an evil and vengeful king. Daeloness risked more than her freedom when she agreed to go through with the exchange…by defying her father and telling us the stone was a fake, she put her very life in jeopardy."

"Aye…I can see that," Thorin muttered turning away as he ran his hands over his beard, lost in thought. "She was brave to have spoken up as she did…to be willing to give up so much for those who were not her kin."

" _I_ am her kin now… _I_ am her family," Fili insisted, still rubbing his sore neck and looking up at his uncle.

"That would seem to be the case," he nodded, turning back around. "After all, you _have_ got the poor girl in a family way. And what do you plan to do about this, nephew?"

"What I wanted to do all along…marry her and take her as my wife," the young dwarf said with assurance. "I can't live without her…and truthfully, I do not know how I have lasted this long being parted."

"It is true, Uncle," Kili interjected. "Even you and mother noted on Fili's strange behavior, being moody and withdrawn, even thinking he might be sick. Well he was… _lovesick_. And I for one did not like that version of him at all."

"No…I can see why you would not, for you had no one willing to join you in your tomfoolery," Thorin snorted, a slight smile gracing his lips. To be honest, he too had missed the happy and carefree lad he had raised, all the while burdened with the guilt that it might have been the battle that had altered his heir's behavior. Yet he felt even more guilty now to learn that it had been within his power to have saved the girl and stopped it from happening in the first place. He loved both Fili and Kili like they were his own sons, and he would do anything to spare them a moment's pain.

Thorin's hand brushed against his tunic and he felt the silver medallion still tucked in his pocket, having stuffed it there when all hell had broken loose in the throne room.

"I think this belongs to you…or perhaps to her. Either way, it is not mine to keep," Thorin explained, removing it and holding the chain out to Fili. The young dwarf reverently reaching up to accept it. After a moment of silent reflection, perhaps thinking of where it had been for the past five months, the golden prince slipped the medallion back over his head. "Your father made these for you on the day you each were born, telling me that they would protect you and one day lead you to your true heart's desire. I of course laughed at him for such sentimentality, your father was always spouting off flowery speech and such nonsense. I think that is why Dis loved him so much, he always knew what to say to the ladies. Yet perhaps he was not as far off as I imagined…for this did indeed bring the desire of your heart back to you, Fili. I only hope Kili has such good fortune."

Thorin was about to speak again when a thundering herd of dwarves rounded the far corner and stormed towards them…nine of them to be exact. They began firing questions before they even got near.

"Is the lassie all right?" Dwalin asked, his deep voice able to be heard above all the others.

"We heard she collapsed and Oin was sent for," Bofur added in next.

"We came as soon as we heard." Balin looked down at the dwarf prince sitting on the floor. "What in the world are you doing down there?"

"How are you holding up, lad?" Gloin spoke up next. "Am I correct in hearing that you got your girl back and that you are to be… _a father?"_

Fili nodded his head, still completely overwhelmed by the idea himself.

"Well, you will be happy to know I gave that vile father of hers a right good boot in his backside as I tossed him out of the mountain!" Dwalin assured the prince, earning a smile of gratitude for his diligent efforts to avenge Daeloness…as well as following his king's command.

"Am I to understand that you all knew about Fili's attachments to the princess, then?" Thorin surmised, a dark scowl settling on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…" was the consensus from the group as they began to fidget and look anywhere but at their king.

"Aye, we knew," Dwalin piped up at last, the only one brave enough to answer Thorin. "And we swore our loyalty in helping the lad reclaim his heart as well. We were all to set out in a weeks' time and waylay the procession meant to transport her to that forced wedding her father had cooked up."

"And you thought you could all slip out of Erebor without my knowing it?" There was a mixture of skepticism, as well as hurt, in his voice as he asked this.

"Maybe not…but we were not going to let Fili do it all on his own," Kili replied, still crouched next to his brother on the floor.

"Then I suppose it was a good thing that the water king delivered her back to us personally," Thorin said after a moment of contemplation. "For with Durin's day so close at hand, it would have been a very inconvenient time for me to have left on a mission with you all to rescue the girl."

"You…you mean that you would have gone as well?" Fili asked, taking hold of Kili's hand as he helped his sibling rise.

Thorin gave a heavy sigh. It pained him to think that those he had fought beside had so little faith in him. He might be the king, but each and every one of them he considered his friends and family. They had battled side by side, sweated and bled as well as cried together and that was a bond that could never be broken. Taking a step closer, he placed his hand on the back of Fili's neck, pulling him forward until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes as he spoke his next words.

"Your pain is my pain, sister-son," he said in a low voice, one full of sincerity. "You and Kili mean more to me than my own life and I would do anything in my power to see that you are both happy and well. If you had told me what Daeloness meant to you, I would have moved mountains to see that you two were reunited…or better yet, never parted in the first place."

"I love you too, Uncle," Fili choked out, throwing his arms around Thorin as they both embraced, slapping each other on the back in a sign of affection. Kili, always hating to be left out, joined in on the moment by hugging them both, the wide grin on his face barely able to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Enough of that now, you three," Balin huffed, yet the lump in his own throat was making it difficult to hold his tone steady. "Pretty soon you will have the rest of us sniffling like a pack of dwarf maids."

This got the whole group laughing, with Thorin, Kili and Fili being the loudest among them. As the king under the mountain watched his oldest nephew, his heart was made lighter just seeing the sunny disposition returning to the golden prince's face. He had truly missed his laughter.

~X~

Meanwhile, inside the room, a warm smile spread across Dis' face as she heard the merriment outside. She could easily pick out the voices of the three dwarves who meant the most in the world to her, and it did her heart good to hear them laughing together once again. Things had been different between her sons and her brother since the reclaiming of Erebor, and she only prayed with the return of this girl, things would finally begin to get back to normal. Yet how normal could things be with a dwarf and a water princess choosing each other and then producing a child? It would certainly be interesting, if nothing else.

"Fili?" came a voice from behind, causing her to turn just as the girl's eyes fluttered open. When she did not immediately see the face she sought, Daeloness went to sit up, her desperate gaze searching the room frantically.

"Hush now, little one," Dis instructed, coming over to sit beside her on the bed, taking Daeloness' hand as she patted it gently. "My son is right outside speaking with Thorin. I am to watch over you until he returns."

"Your…son?" Daeloness stammered, staring wide eyed at the lovely dwarrowdam before her. She did indeed resemble Thorin in looks; dark hair and sharp features with an almost stern appearance, though softened somewhat on the face of a female. She could see Kili when she looked into her eyes, but it was Fili who came to mind when the woman smiled. "You must be the Lady Dis," she quickly concluded. "Fili had told me much about you."

"I wish I could say the same, for he has not even seen fit to share your existence with me," her tone harbored a touch of hurt over this, but she smiled at the girl nonetheless, letting her gaze drift down to her protruding stomach. "Or the fact that you now carry his child."

"Fili did not know about the babe when we parted…for that matter, neither did I," she muttered, running her hands over her belly in a loving manner, something she had been doing a lot of ever since it became evident that Fili had left her with more than just his pendant.

"May I?" Dis asked, her own hand hovering in the air expectantly, eager to touch the place that housed her grandchild. When Daeloness nodded, the dwarrowdam laid her palm over her rounded middle, smiling as she thought of what lay inside. She had often wondered if her boys would be fortunate enough to find their _one_ , and now, not only had Fili discovered his, the union had already been blessed with new life. Children among the dwarves were few and far between, and to know that she would soon be holding a little one in her arms once again filled her heart with joy. When she felt a sudden kick from inside, both women began to laugh, forming an instant maternal bond through the dwarf prince and child they both loved so dearly. "Your young one is strong," she mused, looking into the girl's eyes. "Just as his parents are."

"The thought of this child has brought me much joy over the past months," Daeloness revealed, a look of utter devotion coming to her eyes as she spoke of it. "I…I know what we did was wrong…but I could not imagine leaving his side like I knew I must without being with him in that way. There was a very large chance that we would never see each other again once we parted…and I needed something to hold on to in the days to come. This child however, was a very happy, yet unexpected, gift. I only hope that Fili is just as pleased about the baby as I am," she muttered, picking at the fringe of the blanket that covered her, her face now creased with worry. "I mean, we never talked about... _this._ In fact, we never really talked about the future at all."

"You must have spoken about it at some length," Dis mused, reaching out and lifting the little braid that had slipped to the side as the girl lay against the pillow. The strands were a bit frayed, the braid having seen better days, but the tiny bead at the end still spoke to the world of the commitment that Fili had made to her. "This is an engagement braid, my dear. It tells me that my son fully intends to take you as his bride."

"Yes…he did speak of marriage…but never of where we would live or what we would do, especially if Thorin disapproves of our relationship. And we certainly never spoke about whether he ever wanted children," she confessed, her face turning a bit red.

"Now is not the time to worry about my brother. Yet how can you ever doubt that Fili would want this child?" Dis asked in disbelief. "It took only one look into my son's eyes, as he stared at you, for me to understand the depth of his love. You are his one…that much is plain. And to a dwarf, a child is the greatest treasure of all, desired more than all the gold and silver a mountain has to offer. My Fili will not be able to wipe the smile off his face as he struts around Erebor, telling all who will lend an ear that he is to be a father. And since his smile has been sorely missed since apparently having parted with you, it will be a welcome sight indeed."

"I can see why Fili and Kili value you so much," Daeloness said, tears now coming to her eyes. "Your love and support of them is a wondrous thing to behold. You do yourself credit with your words of affection, and I will strive to emulate your example as mother to my own little one."

"You wish to copy me? What about your own mother, dear heart?" Dis asked, touched by her words.

"I never knew my mother…she died as I was being born," she told her sadly. "That is why I asked Fili to tell me so much of his childhood while we were together, for I wished to hear about you and how he was raised. You and Thorin did a fine job with him, for I cannot imagine a more fine and honorable dwarf than Fili."

"He takes after his father in a lot of ways," Dis laughed. "Though Thorin has done much to temper his recklessness, I can still detect a great deal of my husband in both my boys. When I look at Fili, I see his father's golden appearance, but he has inherited the distinctive blue eyes of the descendants of Durin. Kili, on the other hand, takes after me and Thorin in looks, yet even he inherited his sire's mischievous disposition."

"And you would not have it any other way," Daeloness laughed, seeing the look of pride that showed in the dwarrowdam's eyes.

"Not in the least," she agreed, the two women once again laughing amongst themselves.

~X~

It was this sight that Fili, Thorin and Kili were met with when they returned to the room, all three having made peace and were ready to deal with the confusing situation head on. When Daeloness saw her love enter, her smile grew wider and she attempted to sit up, eager to be near him once more. Five months had been far too long without gazing into his eyes or feeling the touch of his strong but tender hands.

"No, lie back," he instructed, rushing to her side as he took the place his mother had just vacated, knowing that her presence was no longer needed or desired. "How are you feeling, my heart?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand. Oh, the touch was glorious, something she knew she would never get enough of.

"Much better now that you are here," she told him, turning her head so that she could place a light kiss against his palm.

"Watch it, brother!" Kili cried out in mock fear. "If I recall, that is much the same way I acquired my grievous wound!"

His jest caused much laughter in the room, with poor Dis being the only one left out of the joke.

"I hope you will accept my apology for damaging you the way I did, Kili," Daeloness petitioned, now eyeing the still grinning dwarf with a measure of affection. She had once thought him vile and cocky, striking out at him the only way she knew how over the perceived offense. Yet now she could see it had not been done with malice in mind, only being his normal cocky behavior that drove the action. And after hearing about all the jokes, tricks and pranks he and Fili had played on those he considered friends and loved ones, she knew she could harbor no further grudge. She only hoped he felt the same.

"With the way the lad bellyached about his thumb over the next month, one would think you had bitten it clean off," Thorin chuckled, earning a scowling look from Kili.

"Daeloness bit you?" Dis asked, putting the pieces together at last.

"He dared to touch her in an unacceptable fashion," Fili revealed, wishing for there to be no misunderstanding as to why his love had felt justified in doing so.

"KILI!" Dis scolded, now making the young dwarf cringe, wishing he had not brought the subject up in front of his mother.

"Why are you all yelling at me? I only touched her face…once!" he cried out in defense. "Fili is the one who obviously did more!" He was not above throwing his brother under the wagon, if it got his mother and uncle off his back, yet even he had to blush slightly as he realized exactly what he had just implied.

"And we will have to deal with that situation with great care," Thorin nodded, his face returning to the stern look of a king.

"I fully intend to marry her, Uncle," Fili spoke up, the conviction in his voice leaving him only as he turned and looked at her questioningly. "If you will still have me, Daeloness. For I would not blame you if you have since changed your mind, as I was a fool for not coming to your rescue sooner. Though I had planned to steal you back on your journey to wed in Ekmus, had I known you were languishing in a dungeon all this time, nothing would have kept me from your side. Please forgive me, my love."

"There is nothing to forgive, Fili," she insisted, the look of utter grief in his eyes telling her how much the thought must pain him. "I was the one who insisted that we part. It was me who alerted your cousin Dain to our whereabouts and begged you to keep silent. None of this is your fault."

"Yet I carry the responsibility for this," he told her, placing his shaking hand over her middle, a tear slipping from his eyes as he did. "When I think of the fear you must have felt, discovering that I had left you with child…I…I am so sorry, my love."

"My only fear was that my father would find out and choose to take it from me," she assured him, her own eyes growing moist at the memory. "When I realized that your seed had taken hold and begun to grow, I could not have been more pleased. I was able to glean bits of information from the guards and those who brought me food, learning that the dragon had indeed been vanquished, yet no one could tell me if you had survived the battle. I prayed each night that our child would one day come to know his father, yet afraid that the babe you left me with might be all I would ever have to remember you by. That was the only fear I had…never was I afraid or upset about the child itself. Never!" She then let a playful smile spread across her lips. "I did however, worry that I might begin to grow a beard, and checked my chin daily to see if carrying a dwarf babe might cause one to sprout."

This caused Fili to chuckle, recalling how he had once said a dwarrowdam might allow one to grow during this time of her life.

"It is good to see that your quick wit and sharp tongue has not been silenced," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead – he would have preferred the lips, but with his family in the room, he thought better of it. "Yet you have not answered my question…will you consent to be my wife, Daeloness?"

"I have not changed my mind since the last time you asked," she told him with all seriousness. "In my heart, I already consider you to be my husband."

"Just as I have called you wife since the moment I knew you were my one," he agreed.

"Well…as your king and head of this family, I will be requiring a bit more," Thorin broke in, imagining that the two lovers had long since forgotten that they were not alone in the room. "There are laws to uphold and vows that must be spoken if this child is ever to be accepted within dwarf society…or as a potential heir of mine." He then turned his eyes upon his eldest nephew. "Since I cannot comprehend there being a dwarf maid out there willing to put up with my surly attitude, much less provide me with a child of my own, you will be next in line, Fili…and after that, Kili will inherit the crown. Yet, this world is full of uncertainties and one day it might fall upon _your_ child to take his rightful place as the heir of Durin and sit on the throne of Erebor."

"You…you would accept our child as your heir?" Daeloness gasped, her eyes growing wide at his words. "Even if his mother is not a dwarf?"

"While I might have little objection to this…there will be some who shall protest. Yet, if Fili is the sire, no one can deny that the blood of Durin the Deathless runs through the veins of your unborn child," Thorin assured her. "Besides, the tale of how you defied your kin and sided with the dwarves during the acquisition of the water stone, is still spoken of around the hearths and homes of many in Erebor. You, Daeloness, won the respect of all dwarves that day and I am willing to bet you will quickly win their hearts as well. And you have certainly earned my appreciation and loyalty…as well the unswerving love of Fili."

"And me!" Kili spoke up, stepping forward with a proud smile on his face. "Though…not in the same way…I mean, like sister…that is all! And the same can be said for the rest of our company, Dwalin included…and he doesn't get along with anyone!"

"She has also found a place in my heart as well," Dis nodded, smiling down at her son and his fledgling family. "I will be proud to call her daughter, and will lay low any who dare to speak against her."

"Then, with your approval, I suggest that we get these two wed as quickly as possible," Thorin announced. "I will schedule the event to take place in three days hence. That way, you two can celebrate Durin's day as a married couple and the child will be born under the protection of a sanctioned union."

"Thank you, King Thorin," Daeloness whispered, happier than she ever thought possible.

"I think it might be appropriate to start calling me Uncle, little one," he told her, his usually stern face morphing into a wide grin. "At least in private…after all, I do need to retain some semblance of being in charge around here. Even if these two rebellious nephews of mine put that theory to the test at every turn."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes, Uncle," Kili laughed. "As well as give you those distinguished looking grey streaks in your hair."

"At the rate you two are going…my beard will soon be as white as Gandalf's!" he laughed, slapping Kili on the back as everyone in the room joined in.

* * *

 **Awwwww, it looks like they have Uncle Thorin, as well as Kili and Dis', stamp of approval. Now, they just have to sway the rest of the dwarves in Erebor...easy as pie!**

 **But they are happy and together once more. Sooooo, now lets see what other drama we can find for our couple. ha ha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday is here and so is a new chapter!**

~X~

 **Almara Elf:** I am glad you are happy. But something happened to your review...all it said was "Daeloness and Fili are..." and that is where it ended. What was the last word you planned to say? They are happy? They are together? They are joining the Russian Circus and staring a trapeze act? ha ha. Inquiring minds want to know.

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Oin returned to check on his patient, happy to see her smiling and no longer in pain. He instructed that she should remain in bed for at least the following day and then be careful not to exert herself. Upon questioning, he learned that the water women usually gave birth at the end of eight months, a far cry shorter than dwarrowdams at a full year. Yet with the mixed blood of the child, it was to be anyone's guess when this little one would decide to make its appearance. Oin promised to keep looking for information that might aid them in making this birth as easy and painless as possible.

When those in the room saw Daeloness stifle a yawn, they deemed it was their cue to depart. Thorin and Kili headed out with Oin, yet Dis and Fili remained.

"You will share your brother's quarters until we can make accommodations for Daeloness," Dis ordered, fussing with the blankets at the end of the bed, not wishing to look her son in the eye. She was not quite sure why it suddenly bothered her to think of what had transpired between the two in order for the little princess to now be in this condition. She was not a fool, she knew both her boys were hardly innocent, having more than their share of women fawning over them, especially now that they were the two great battle heroes who helped slay a dragon and win back their mountain home. Every dwarf mother in all of Middle Earth now saw Fili and Kili as the perfect mate, and practically threw their daughters at them, each hoping that hers would end up being their _one_. However their chances had just been cut in half, for Fili was already bonded with his mate, leaving Kili to pick up the slack. _Not that he would ever complain,_ she thought to herself with a laugh. Still, they were her boys, the ones she had carried within her and rocked to sleep in their cradles at night, and it would take some getting used to before she could imagine Fili mature enough to have a child of his own.

"This is my room and I will remain here with my bride," he insisted, the look on his face telling his mother that he would not be swayed in this matter.

"She is not your bride yet," Dis pointed out sternly.

"In all but law," Fili agreed. "But soon even that will be rectified, if Thorin spoke true." He then rose from where he sat next to Daeloness and took hold of his mother's hands, imploring her with his eyes. "Please understand, Mother…I cannot leave her. Not now…not ever."

Dis could hear the desperation in his voice and her heart melted. Fili could always sway her to his way of thinking, be it a cookie just before dinner or being allowed to keep the little puppy he had found wandering lost and alone.

"Fine," she agreed with a sigh. "I suppose it makes no difference anyway, it would be like shutting the barn door after the cow's already got loose." She then grabbed hold of Fili's arm and pulled him a bit towards the door, lowering her voice so that only he could hear her. "Though I would hope you have enough good sense to know better than to engage in any more… _marriage like activities,_ until after the birth of the wee one."

"Mother!" Fili gasped, pulling back, a bit horrified by her words. "Of course I do! What do you take me for?" He might have jumped the gun a bit in partaking in relations that were better suited for after their vows were spoken, but even he would never dream of engaging in such things while a woman was with child…it having always been the long standing custom of dwarves to refrain during this time.

"Glad to hear it," she said with a sigh of relief. "Yet those may not be the ways of _her_ people, so I charge you with the duty of explaining such things to her. If Daeloness is to live among the dwarves of Erebor, she will need to be instructed in our customs."

"I will see to the education of my wife," Fili nodded, realizing that his mother spoke true. Yet he did not see Daeloness having issue with anything he might now be required to inform her of.

"Then have a pleasant night," she told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek, yet when she pulled back, her finger came up and waggled before his nose. "But not too pleasant of an evening!"

"Yes, Mother," Fili laughed, opening the door and chuckling to himself as she gave Daeloness a little wave as she went. Once the door was closed tight and they were alone, the almost giddy dwarf quickly came around to the far side of the bed and after kicking off his boots, he scooted over to lie beside her…respectfully remaining on top of the blankets.

"I thought they would never leave," he whispered into her ear, as he gathered Daeloness into his arms and pulled her close, careful not to jostle her too much. "I have missed you so much, my little princess. You have no idea the agony I was in without you here beside me."

"If it was half as much as I grieved for you, then you have my undying sympathies, my prince," she assured him, her words meant in jest, yet her tone betrayed a deeper pain.

"I cannot even begin to imagine how you suffered, my heart. I will never forgive myself for the pain and humiliation you went through while languishing in your father's dungeons…and all for my sake," Fili lamented.

"Please, it is all past and I do not wish to speak of it any further," she begged, snuggling into his embrace even further. "Tell me of the victory to reclaim Erebor…how did you slay the dragon?"

"You might find it odd, but much in the way you had described it with your water show back at the pond," Fili laughed. "Once the dragon had been rendered flightless by means of Thorin's sword in his belly, Kili blinded the beast with his arrows and I was able to get close enough to stab the creature in the throat and then sever its head from its body."

"You slew the dragon?" she gasped, rolling over a bit so that she could see his face.

"It was a joint effort," he said with a shake of his head. "Many were involved in his ultimate destruction…and a good deal of them lost their lives because of it."

"And any one of them could have been you!" she sobbed, burying her face into his shirt and weeping quietly at the idea…one that had plagued her for the last five months. She was just so grateful that he still lived and that she was now back in his arms.

"Nay, that would have never happened," he assured her, reaching down and tipping her chin up just a bit so that she was looking him in the eye once more. "I swore that I would not leave this earth without seeing you one last time…and you are the one who taught me to be a dwarf of my word."

"Yes, my brave and noble prince," Daeloness said with a smile. "And see, we have both been rewarded for our sacrifices. Now we only have happiness to look forward to…that and the birth of our child."

"Do…do you know if it is to be a boy or a girl? You said you inherited the ability to choose…so did you?" he asked, his hand now drifting down to cover the place where his young one resided. It brought shivers to his spine as he imagined what lay beneath, picturing a little boy with golden blond hair and blue eyes, or perhaps a raven haired beauty, should a daughter of his take after his Durin side.

"I…I do not have any idea, Fili," she told him sadly. "The opportunity to choose is given to me only within the hour of conception. If I do not govern my thoughts then, if I do not settle my mind upon what I wish it to be, the moment is lost and I am left helpless to say one way or the other. I…I had no idea that we had created a child that first night…or perhaps it was the second," she added with a blush. "The notion that we could make a new life between us had not even crossed my mind, hence I was not thinking about what I would like to have…a boy or a girl."

"Then we shall be surprised together," he murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the tender spot behind her right ear, making her squirm with pleasure.

"From what Oin inferred…we could be in for more surprises than we might hope," she told him, pulling back as she looked down at his chest, absentmindedly playing with the familiar medallion that hung from his neck once more. "What if this child is difficult to birth? He, or she, will undoubtedly be quite different from a normal water babe or an infant dwarf. I…I am frightened, Fili. What if something should happen to it?"

"Hush now, do not go borrowing trouble," he insisted, cupping her face with his two strong hands. "Besides…look at all we have accomplished together and come out stronger for it. We battled a warg, we were parted and then brought back to each other, not to mention I slayed a dragon and you stood up to your own vicious beast… _your father._ So how can you even imagine that we could not reign victorious over one small little infant? I mean…really, how hard could it be?"

Daeloness began to laugh at his logic, likening their innocent babe to a terrible foe, out to overcome them. He was being foolish, and yet she knew why…to ease her mind, which had indeed worked.

"Yes, we will not worry, we will just be happy and have positive thoughts of our future," she nodded, yet another yawn interrupted her firm declaration.

"But now we will sleep, my love," he informed her, once more pulling her to him as she nestled her head on his chest, her hands reaching up to intertwine in his hair, finding the braid she had placed there with love. Tomorrow she would offer to redo it, as well as ask him to re-braid her own, but for now, she was at peace and only wished to find rest in his arms.

"I love you, Fili…so very, very much," she whispered as her mind began to drift off to pleasant dreams.

"Just as I love you, my little princess… _my one,"_ he responded, not sure if she heard him or not. Yet it did not matter, he would tell her this many more times in the days to come as they both prepared for their wedding day.

~X~

And so he did, whispering those very sentiments in her ear as the days passed, and never more so than when they stood before the elders of his clan and spoke the ancient words that bound them together for life. Fili did however cock an eyebrow after his turn to speak, effectively reminding Daeloness of the very personal vow he had quoted to her that night in the forest, causing the girl to blush as she remembered his words.

The wedding had been kept quiet, Thorin not yet wishing for the news of Fili taking a non-dwarf as his mate to become public knowledge. Yet word traveled fast and the hall where the ceremony was to take place ended up being filled to the rafters with those who wished to either support the young prince, or simply to get a look at the girl who had stolen his heart. Many dwarrowdam maids had tears in their eyes as they watched half their chance of becoming royalty slip through their fingers.

Dis could not have been more proud, for every mother dreams of her little boy finding the perfect woman one day…and she felt in Daeloness, Fili had done just that. Sure, they would have problems, what couple didn't, but as she saw the love reflecting in their eyes, she knew they would be just fine.

Kili had stood up for his brother, taking his place beside Fili as he joyfully looked on. He had wondered if he would feel a twinge of jealousy, not over the fact that his brother now had a bride and he did not…but because Daeloness would now be Fili's main concern. He had always relied on his brother for friendship, comradery and all around mischief making, yet now he would have to share his beloved companion with her. However, when he heard the love reflecting in his brother's voice and how he stared at her with such affection…he couldn't feel anything but happiness for them both. And as Thorin stepped forward and gave his blessing on the union, no one was smiling bigger than Kili, and he was the first one to offer his congratulations and warm hug to them both.

~X~

And so the days continued, blissful and happy as the young couple began to create a life together in Erebor. As was expected, there were the occasional odd looks or turned up noses when they were seen walking around the great halls, but no one dared to speak against them, and the majority were genuinely happy for the strange pair. Daeloness went out of her way to show everyone kindness and over the months that followed, more and more of Fili's kin came to accept the pretty little thing as one of them. Her spectacular water shows around the great fountain in the main hall went a long way in this regard, as she reenacted numerous battles and important events, including the conflict with Smaug in amazing detail – thanks to Fili and Kili's meticulous descriptions.

Frequent visits to the infirmary became mandatory as her pregnancy dragged on, especially when Daeloness passed the expected eight months that her people normally took to give birth. It was at this time that Oin became concerned, so much in fact, that he called a secret meeting with Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili, wishing to relay his worries without the young mother-to-be present.

~X~

"Why have you called us here?" Thorin asked, not liking the look in Oin's eye. The older dwarf was usually quite mellow and matter of fact about everything, but this felt different.

"I worry over the little princess," he said, trying not to let his fear creep into his tone.

"We all do," Dis spoke up, her motherly instincts now on high alert. "Yet what in particular causes you distress?"

"If you know of some reason why we should have concern…I beg of you to tell us now," Fili insisted, a deep dread taking hold of his heart. He had lost Daeloness once, and having just got her back, he was not about to do so a second time.

"I have talked with everyone I know, read every book or scroll written on the subject and even consulted with the midwives in Lake Town," Oin informed them. "Yet, no one could offer me any idea of what to expect…except one."

"And who is this one you speak of?" Thorin questioned.

"It was a young maid who has been trading herbs with the elves…ones used in the art of healing," Oin explained, cringing slightly when he saw Thorin's eyes narrow and his face grow dark.

"Elves?" he grumbled. "Are you suggesting that we inquire with the elves for knowledge about Fili and Daeloness' situation?" The tone of his voice almost made Oin shrink back in fear…almost.

"She told me that the elves of Mirkwood know much about such things, having actually dealt with cross breeding in the past, between their kind and with those of the Númenor," Oin continued on bravely. "And while they are at least of similar size, just as the water people are with dwarves, there are still considerable differences in their makeup. None so great as the fact that the elves are ageless while the race of men are not. At least Daeloness and her kind share a similar life span as the Khazad, thus she and Fili, as well as their offspring, should age comparably. Yet for the reasons I just stated, the elves have since developed herbs and techniques that aid in the birthing of young when the parentage is mixed. Ones we might be able to employ with the birth of the little warf as well."

"Warf?" Thorin questioned, not understanding this term.

"It is what Daeloness, and many others, are calling the child," Fili chuckled, having both heard and accepted the term long ago. "It is a cross between the word water and dwarf. We thought it rather fitting."

Thorin apparently did not agree, and gave a grunt of displeasure over the idea.

"Regardless of what anyone is calling it," Oin went on, trying to ignore Thorin's disapproval, "I feel that inquiring of the elves would be the best means to insure this babe is delivered safely."

"What exactly is it that worries you about her condition?" Fili pressed, not appreciating being left in the dark where his love and child were concerned. "Daeloness appears healthy, her appetite and energy levels are still strong, and she gets around rather well…for her size."

"It is, as you say, her _size_ that concerns me," the elderly dwarf insisted. "I fear that if the baby keeps growing, which dwarflings normally do right up until they are ready to be born, the little princess may not be capable of giving birth without…well…"

"You fear she may perish in the attempt?" Dis asked, her eyes growing wide with understanding.

"NO!" Fili shouted, rising to his feet as if he wished to throttle Oin for even daring to suggest such things. "There has to be a way…something we can do!"

"It would appear that is the very thing Oin has been trying to tell us," Kili broke in, having been sitting quietly and listening to everything. "And if the elves can help…then I say we go to them and ask."

"HAVE YOU SUDDENLY GONE MAD?" Thorin growled, turning on his younger nephew in rage. "The elves of Mirkwood ignored our pleas for aid when Smaug attacked. Their king turned us away when we were in dire need of food and shelter…and yet you now expect us to go crawling to them for help?"

"Thorin, show reason," Dis begged, taking hold of her brother's arm in a beseeching manner. "No one remembers the way the elves betrayed us more than I, yet after almost a hundred and fifty years…don't you think it is time to lay down the hate and try and make peace? We have our mountain back, with no little thanks to the girl whose life now lies in question. Should we not use this moment to sue for peace? To try and make amends?"

"Amends?" Thorin continued, not at all swayed by his sister's words. "And why should we be the one to extend the hand of peace? We have been back for almost a year now and not once has the elven king attempted to approach Erebor or offer even a word of good will. Thorin Oakenshield will not go crawling to them…not now, not ever!"

"Uncle…" Fili said, turning to Thorin with a pleading look. "I know there is bad blood between you and King Thranduil, and I would never ask this of you if there were any other way. Yet if there is even the slightest chance that his people could help Daeloness… _help my child_ …I beg of you to reconsider."

"Thorin…did you not say just yesterday that you recognized the benefits of diplomacy over rash actions?" Dis asked, using her brother's own words against him. "That having strong allies is often more helpful than a strong sword arm? If you are truly to be king under the mountain, you need to put away your petty hate and anger and do what is best for your people…and that includes your niece. If you will not do it for her and Fili…then who?"

Thorin was torn. On one hand he harbored a longstanding hate for those who had deserted them in their time of need…yet on the other, the king had grown very fond of the girl who had stolen Fili's heart. Often her laughter, stories and water displays brought a much needed smile to his lips or lightened his weary moods. He also enjoyed seeing his nephew so happy, and hearing the joy in his voice again went a long way in making the somewhat care weary king feel young again. Could he allow his temper and unyielding attitude to be the cause of her possible demise, when it lay within his power to prevent?

"Do you truly fear for the girl when her time comes? Is she in that much danger?" he questioned, looking Oin in the eye, searching for answers.

"I fear so, laddie," the dwarf said in a somber tone.

"The time of childbirth always holds a great deal of uncertainty, no matter the circumstances," Dis informed her brother. "Even I had some difficulties when Kili was born, but to add in the complications of the parents being of two races…the problems could easily be without number."

"Please, Uncle," Fili once more begged, all the while knowing that if Thorin remained obstinate, he would seek the aid of the elves himself.

Silence filled the room, all eyes turned to the great king under the mountain, waiting to see what he might say. After what seemed an eternity, he gave a sigh of resignation and bowed his head.

"I will send an envoy to the king of Mirkwood, offering him treasures and gems for information on the subject," he said at last, earning him a hug from his sister and a hearty handshake from his grateful nephew.

"I will go with the company you send and make the petition myself," Fili announced, eager to see this completed before the day of birth was upon them.

"Nay, brother," Kili argued. "You are needed here, with your wife and your king. We can't have the heir to Erebor traipsing over hill and through forest, risking his foolhardy neck, now can we? I will go in your stead, for my neck is far less valuable than yours."

"Says you, little brother," Fili insisted. "For to me, it is worth its weight in gold."

"Still, I will go and make the entreaties for our people, offering peace in exchange for the knowledge we seek," Kili told him, laying his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a nod of assurance. "We will find a way to protect my new little sister and your child."

~X~

So two days later, Prince Kili and a company of twenty dwarves headed out, their wagons laden with offerings of peace. All of this had been kept from Daeloness, who had recently been ordered to bedrest by Oin for the remainder of her time. The confinement made her moody, but Fili did much to keep her entertained during her convalescing. Dis came every day to visit and spent hours with the expectant mother doing needlework and sewing clothes for the new babe.

Even Thorin found opportunities during his busy schedule to check in on her from time to time, all the while anxiously waiting for any word from Kili. He had wondered if sending the unpredictable prince had been a good idea, and yet, of all his warriors, the young lad probably stood the best chance of winning over their elven enemies. Kili had such an engaging spirit, a boyish charm that could coax a rabbit from its warren, yet that reckless streak ran wild in him as well, making his actions often… _unpredictable._

So it made Thorin's heart glad when he received word that the envoy he had sent had been spotted on the horizon, returning with great haste. When he and a garrison of his troops met them at the gates, the king under the mountain was shocked to find that not only had Kili returned, but he had brought a handful of elves with him!

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked, as his grinning nephew dismounted and approached, bowing in respect to his king.

"Our petition has been accepted and King Thranduil agrees to bargain for peace between his people and ours," Kili explained, his attention suddenly stolen by the hurried approach of Fili, anxious to see what had become of his little brother. "Fili! It is good you are here, I would like to introduce you to someone…someone who can aid you in your concerns." He then turned back and gestured towards a rather lovely elf maid with long auburn hair and a somewhat guarded look, eyeing those around her with a touch of wariness. "Tauriel, may I present to you my Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. And this is my brother, Prince Fili, the one whom I spoke of who is in need of your skills to aid his wife."

The she-elf bowed low, as did the others who had come with her, showing such respect to Thorin that even he was somewhat mollified.

"It is with great pleasure that we, the elves of Mirkwood, once again engage in diplomatic relations with the dwarves of Erebor," she spoke, her hands outstretched with her palms up in a gesture of good will. "Your petition for peace speaks well of you and the wisdom of your reign, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. May your rule be long and your beard never grow short."

"Well…" Thorin stammered, hardly expecting such pleasing sentiments to come from the mouth of an elf. "I…I accept your words and offer a few of my own. If you are indeed here to aid my nephew's wife, then I will look upon you as an emissary of peace and welcome you into our mountain. Are you a healer then?"

"Nay, my lord, I am the captain of King Thranduil's guard," she corrected him, watching as his eyes grew wide with shock.

"What? We send for one learned in medicine and the king sends me a warrior?" Thorin questioned gruffly.

"All of the elves are taught the ancient ways of healing, be they a baker or a prince," Tauriel explained. "I assure you, your majesty, I am more than qualified and up for the task. I will aid the Lady Daeloness in any way I can. You have my word."

"I trust her, Uncle," Kili broke in, turning his back on the elves as he spoke close to Thorin's ear. "She has proven to me that she is sincere, I do not detect any deception in her. I think the king truly does wish for peace."

"Let us hope you are right, lad," Thorin nodded, his face once more softening a bit as he spoke his next words. "Very well, I will accept your aid, for we are quite lost in the best way to proceed with this dilemma. Stone and precious metals are what we dwarves excel in, however, the intricacies of medicine…at least in this case…have thus far confounded us and I would not see my family suffer needlessly when you might be able to assist. Thus I welcome you into Erebor in hopes of both our races profiting from such a collaboration."

With another low bow, Tauriel and her fellow guards entered into the lonely mountain.

~X~

"Are you in a great deal of discomfort?" the auburn haired elf asked after taking a few moments to examine her new patient - under the ever watchful eye of Oin and Fili, of course.

"I…I have noticed a bit more pressure as of late," Daeloness responded, naturally a little uneasy when she had been told that elves had come to aid in her delivery. Yet after a few reassuring words from her dutiful husband, she calmed enough to allow the elf maid to enter their chambers. She had spoken with Daeloness for a bit, putting many of her fears to rest before they got to the reason for her presence, and by the time the examination began, the little princess was feeling much more receptive towards Tauriel. "I am also experiencing a measure of pain in my lower back as well, yet that is relatively new."

"I would think that you are close to your time, water child," the elf smiled, patting her hand gently. "It is good that we came when we did."

"Already?" Daeloness asked, a bit uncomfortable at being called a child by one who appeared no older than she, but knowing that the elves were ageless, Tauriel could very well have been hundreds of years her senior, and no one would ever know. "Yet, I have not reached the full term experienced by the dwarf women…is it safe? Will the child be in danger of being born early?"

"I cannot say," she responded. "Yet if one were to guess, I would say that a point between the two might be the best you can hope for. You are at a little over ten months, are you not?" When Daeloness nodded, she continued. "Then perhaps that is all that is required for your infant to be ready to emerge. I do worry about your size though, you are quite a bit smaller than your husband's kin, and it would appear that you will be birthing a very robust child. We will need to prepare your body for the effort such a feat will require."

"And how is that, exactly?" Fili asked, a concerned look on his face as he took hold of his wife's hand and looked down at her with love.

"Leave the particulars to myself and your learned physician, Master Oin, young princeling," she told him with a warm smile, not wishing to go into such details with a possibly excitable and frantic husband. If the golden prince was anything like his high strung brother, Kili, then it was best to keep him in the dark. Although, the elf maid could not deny that the disposition of the fun-loving prince who had come seeking peace with her people, did indeed fascinate her. And when most of her kin had been too wary to travel to the lonely mountain, she had been intrigued enough to come. Their many conversations along the way had only caused her interest to grow, and now that she was here, Tauriel was looking forward to learning more about the Khazad and their mysterious culture. "For now…we must wait and see how the little princess fares…but I do not think we will be waiting long."

* * *

 **BABY TIME! And look at what a great midwife/elf guard Kili brought back with him. yet something tells me he did it for himself as well, ha ha.**

 **Well, only two more chapters after this...can't believe I am almost done.**

 **Which means you only have three more opportunities to send in a review and make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided that since I am finished writing this now, I would post the final two chapters as soon as I get them back from my Beta readers (can't have any spelling mistakes slipping by, now can we?) Still waiting on the last one to be corrected.**

~X~

 **Almara Elf:** Awww, that makes sense then...the hearts did not translate to the FF site, ha ha. I am glad you enjoy them happy and in love. They are quite tickled to be there as well. And thank you for your kind words about my writing style!

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Sure enough, not two days later Daeloness went into labor. The entire royal family was in an uproar, each one scurrying here and there, trying to be of any service, yet most were kept outside the room and left to pace the hall. Tauriel allowed Dis to remain, as well as Ori, yet she barred entrance to everyone else, even Fili - who was fit to be tied.

"Let the women do their work," Thorin ordered, grabbing hold of his nephew's arm and dragging him away from the door. "You will just be in the way and cause more turmoil than assistance."

"But…she is my wife!" Fili argued, his eyes full of pain and fear. "I should be with her."

"It is not our way," Thorin reminded him. "You will wait outside like every dwarf father before you and not interfere."

This did not sit well with the golden prince, yet after giving a huff of displeasure he threw himself down in one of the nearby chairs and continued to sulk. This was not right! Why was he to be kept away from Daeloness when she needed him the most? They had begun this journey together, he now felt it only right that they finish it the same way… _together._

"So…what do you hope it to be, brother?" Kili asked, sitting down beside him as he did his best to distract his despondent sibling. "Do you and Daeloness want a son or a daughter?"

"We do not care," Fili told him, giving a heavy sigh as he did his best to relax. "We only want it born healthy. We couldn't care less what sex it is…or if it looks more like a dwarf or a water child. Only that it be born fit and strong."

"Well…I hope it is a boy," Kili announced, as if his preference mattered one bit. "I have great plans to teach him to use a bow, and pass on my skills as an archer to my little nephew."

"Oh…and who is to say that a daughter of mine would not be equally adept at such a talent?" Fili inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Would you deny your niece the same offer?"

"Of course not, I would be proud to teach any from Durin's line all the things I know," Kili huffed.

"That should not take long," Fili answered back, a slight tug at the corner of his lips revealing to his brother that he meant no harm in the jest. "And what about you, brother? Has any of the many ladies who have come to court tempted you in the slightest? I would advise you to look to your liberty, Kili, for it is in serious jeopardy. Could any of them be your _one_ and we will soon be sitting outside this door awaiting the birth of your first child?"

"You mock me, brother!" Kili shot back, yet the twinkle in his eye betrayed his true mood. "When and _if_ my one presents herself, I will know. And as of yet, not any of the lovely dwarrowdams who have been paraded before me has even turned my head."

"Oh?" Fili asked, his eyes opening wide in disbelief.

"Well…perhaps a few have deserved a second look," he admitted, turning a big red at the confession. "Yet none of them have turned out to be my _one_ …at least not that I have noted so far."

"Perhaps if you spent more time among them, and less time with the she-elf, you might be in a better position to know for sure," Fili admonished with a teasing smile. "For even though I will admit that Tauriel is lovely to behold…do you honestly think Uncle will allow you to form an attachment to one from the race of elves?"

"No more than I ever expected him to sanction _your_ marriage to a girl from the water clan," Kili shot back, a bit more huffy this time.

"Ahhhhh, I see how it is," Fili muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair as he eyed Kili suspiciously. "You let me do all the dirty work, blazing the trail for a mixed race marriage and then you just swoop down and ride in on my shirttails?"

"Isn't that what big brothers are for?" Kili laughed, his good humor returning. "Yet, I am not saying that I am looking at Tauriel in that manner…nor does she see me in that light either. I just….well, we enjoy each other's company is all. She is fascinated by our culture and I am equally fascinated by her. However, we are just friends."

"For now," Fili added. "I too only felt _'fascinated'_ by Daeloness when we first met. Yet look at us now. I just urge you to use more restraint than I did, especially if you are unsure of your feelings…your _true_ feelings." When Kili gave his brother a sour look, Fili held up his hands in defeat. "I will say no more. I only wish for your happiness, brother, you know that."

"I do, and I am touched by your concern," Kili smiled. "Yet I think right now we should be thinking more about your wife, than any potential one of mine."

"I just wish they would allow me in there!" Fili fumed, eyeing the large wooden door as if it had offended him personally.

Just then a group of nine dwarves came around the corner, once again looking for the princes and their king.

"Any word, laddie?" Dwalin asked, a touch of concern showing in his gruff tone.

"Has the new prince or princess been born yet?" Bofur questioned.

"No. And there has been no word from inside for over an hour!" Fili fumed. "How long could this possibly take?"

The young prince received a round of laughter from several of the dwarves, most coming from those who had young ones of their own.

"It could be in the next five minutes or the next five days," Gloin chuckled. "My Gimli was a stubborn cuss, and he took a full two days to be birthed. To this day I still can't get that lad to be on time for anything…except dinner."

"DAYS?" Oh, this was going to kill Fili for sure.

"You yourself took quite a long time to make your appearance, Fili," Thorin informed his nephew. "Causing great inconvenience to my sister, as well as much distress to your sire. And Kili took even longer. Babes are not to be rushed - they will arrive exactly on time and not a moment sooner."

"I am not sure I can take this," he moaned, burying his face in his hands as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Since Daeloness is the one doing all the work, I think _you_ will somehow survive," Thorin laughed, as the rest of the dwarves all joined in.

~X~

Inside the birthing room, Oin stayed out of the way, doing his best to remain helpful while not getting too close to the actual birth. His being there just seemed wrong, this job usually left to the midwives and womenfolk, yet Thorin had insisted that he remain to offer assistance should it be required. He knew his king was still a bit leery about the elf maid, yet from what he had witnessed thus far, she knew far more than he did on the subject and he trusted her advice. Dis was being of great help, mopping the girl's brow and letting her squeeze her hand when the pains were upon her.

"You are doing wonderfully, little princess," Tauriel told her, coming over and handing her yet another cup to drink from. "The herbs are working well, and your body is relaxing enough to allow this birth to take place in relative safety. From the size of your stomach, this will indeed be a robust child, so we need to make sure you can handle the strain it will put on you to expel it from your body. Can you remain brave and strong, Daeloness?"

"For my child, I could do anything," she assured her, drinking down the concoction without a word of complaint, despite the bitter taste.

"Fili has chosen well," Dis complimented her, seeing the amount of pain her new daughter-in-law was in, yet knowing that she was willing to fight to the end.

"Where is he?" she asked, her partially glazed-over eyes searching the room for his reassuring smile. "Why is he not here?"

"Dwarf men do not enter into a birthing room, my dear," Dis explained, thinking that Fili should have already discussed this with her. Foolish boy.

"But I need him," she whined, showing a bit of weakness in her plaintive cry. "I want him here when our babe is born."

"He is right outside, and he will come in when the deed is done," Dis assured her, feeling Daeloness grip her hand tightly as another spasm of pain overtook her. She began to wonder how much longer the poor girl could remain conscious with as much discomfort as she was currently in. Tauriel's potions were helping, but if things did not speed up, Dis did not know what might happen.

"Daeloness, I think it is time that you begin to push," the elf maid informed her with a warm and reassuring smile. "It would appear your child is anxious to meet you, and I believe that you are more than prepared."

"Oh, thank Mahal," Dis breathed, anxious for this all to be over with so she could put her son's fears to rest.

And so it began, with the little water princess pushing as hard as she could, and resting between the pains. Dis could not help but admire her stamina, yet she had known all along that Daeloness was a remarkable woman, having faced great adversity in order to find happiness with her son. Fili had long since given his mother a detailed description of their time together in the woods, telling of all the heroic acts and humorous times…kindly leaving out any of the more intimate details she certainly did not wish to hear. It did not take long to understand just why Fili was so enamored with his little princess, for even if she had not been his one, the young dwarf would still have been hard pressed not to have become charmed by her enchanting ways.

"I can see the head," Tauriel announced, looking up at Daeloness with a wide grin. "It would appear that your child will take after the line of Durin, princess, for it already has a very thick patch of dark hair."

"Well, this will go a long way in the child's acceptance," Dis mused, knowing that even though Fili took after his father, if the babe resembled the dark kings of old, there would be no denying its lineage and possible right to rule. Still, she had often thought a little golden child, like her own firstborn, would have been nice.

"Just a little bit more and then you can relax," Tauriel continued in encouragement, taking hold of a soft cloth in which to receive the child. And with a few more pushes, Daeloness felt a sudden relief as her little one made his appearance into the world.

"It is a boy!" the elf announced with joy, holding the little red faced child up as it began to give off a lusty cry, thoroughly displeased at being so rudely evicted from its happy home. "He appears to be healthy, if his cries are any indication, with no abnormalities I am able to detect. It would also seem that he will take after the dwarf side of his parentage…yet I do see a bit of the water people in him. He will be a pleasant mix of both his mother and father."

"May I see him…please?" Daeloness begged, reaching out her hands as she watched Tauriel clean his face off and wrap him up in a warm blanket. When he was appropriately swaddled, the still smiling elf leaned down and allowed the young mother to meet her child for the first time. "He is…just…perfect!" she began to sob, having had no idea just how emotional she would become when the moment arrived. "Can Fili come in now…please…I want him to share in this joy?"

"I see no harm in it," Tauriel assured her, feeling very much relieved that things had turned out as well as they had. Yet while the baby boy was of decent size, she had originally thought he would be much larger. Still, he was of mixed race, so nothing was a certainty. "Yet only for a few minutes, for I will need to see to the mother as quickly as possible."

"Yes, of course," Dis nodded, her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her very first grandchild. "I will go fetch him now." And away she went, eager to deliver the news.

~X~

Fili was just about at his wit's end, for the thoughtless dwarves had been sharing horror stories about length of birth, trouble with teething and all the ways a baby would disturb the day to day life of the young couple. When Thorin took note of the pale complexion on his nephew's face, he decided it was time to silence their wagging tongues. Yet before he could bark one order, the door flew open and out came Dis, a wide smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

"You have a son…my son," she blurted out, watching as Fili slowly rose to his feet, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.

"Congratulations!" Thorin roared, slapping the prince on the back, his words quickly joined by many more of a similar nature as Kili and the rest of the company offered their compliments.

"Is Daeloness well?" Fili asked, finally able to form words. "Are they both in no danger?"

"It would appear that they are both whole and hale," Dis reported with a smile, noting the relief on her son's face.

The king then turned to his sister, his wide grin matching hers. "And what does the little mite look like? Is he to follow in his parents' footsteps with his coloring to rival the gold of Erebor?"

"No…it would appear that the line of Durin flows strong in his veins, for we are to have yet another dark prince," she laughed, seeing how this news pleased her brother considerably. "Daeloness is asking for you, Fili, would you care to go in?" Dis asked, stepping aside as she gestured for him to enter.

Needing no further invitation, Fili burst into the room, his eyes immediately searching out his wife, a sigh of relief exiting his lungs as he saw her there on the bed, alive and well.

"Come here and meet your son, Fili, for he is altogether extraordinary," Daeloness informed him, reaching out her hand to her husband. He quickly obeyed and was sitting at her side within seconds, leaning forward as he took in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen…his wife and child together. With gentle movements, Daeloness transferred the sleeping infant over to Fili's eager arms, watching as his large warrior hands cradled him as if he would shatter at any moment. The look of adoration in her husband's eyes brought tears to her own, and she wished she could capture this moment for all time. They had worried so much, and yet now their family was complete…their child was here.

"Come now, let's have a look at my grand-nephew," Thorin's voice was heard from the doorway of the room. He and Kili were anxious to see the little prince as well, yet unwilling to enter any further, while nine pairs of eyes peeked in as best they could right behind them.

Fili got up from the bed and slowly walked over, never taking his gaze off the perfect little bundle in his arms. When he turned so that the men could see him, you would have thought the dwarves had just struck a vein of pure mithril, with as much as they gasped, cooed and sighed. Brave warriors, every one, and more than half were reduced to tears at the sight of the sleeping little warf.

"See, I knew it would be a boy," Kili spoke up, reaching out and brushing his finger over the tiny hand that had fought its way out of the blanket. When the infant unconsciously grasped onto his uncle's finger, Kili drew in a breath. "You should feel the grip on this one," he laughed. "I had planned to teach him the bow, but I think a sword will be his weapon of choice."

"And yet I would wish my son peace, and never have to know the horrors of war and feel a need to raise such a weapon," Fili whispered, leaning in to kiss his tiny little forehead. "Still…it would not hurt for him to know how to use a blade, just in case."

"Precisely my point," Kili laughed.

Yet all mirth was stolen away by a sudden cry of pain from behind, causing Fili to turn around and stare at his now writhing wife with dread.

"Daeloness!" he yelled, whirling back to Thorin as he quickly, but carefully, placed his newborn son in his king's strong arms. He then ran back to his wife's side, grabbing hold of her hand as she sat up, almost doubled over in agony. "What is wrong…what is happening?"

"I…I do not know," Tauriel replied, confusion and panic written across her lovely face. "She came through the birth well, there were no complications!" Then suddenly her eyes grew wide and she placed her hand over the still extended stomach of the thrashing girl. "Could it be?" she muttered, more to herself than to Fili. "If I am not mistaken, young prince…you will become a father twice over tonight!"

"What?" Fili gasped. "You…you can't be serious! Two babies…at the same time?" This was quite unheard of for his people, for children were so scarce that it was often decades between births, should a dwarrowdam even chance to have more than one.

"It would appear so," Tauriel assured him, doing all she could to ease the exhausted girl's discomfort and prepare for the arrival of a second babe.

"But…she is already past exhaustion," Dis spoke up, the concern in her eyes making Fili begin to panic. "Will she be able to endure this a second time?"

"She must," was all the elf maid gave in reply.

"Fili, you must leave now," his mother ordered, taking his hand in an attempt to usher him towards the door where Thorin, Kili and the other dwarves stood with horror filled eyes.

"NO! I will not leave her a second time tonight! We will do this together!" he insisted, ripping from her grasp and taking his wife in his arms, laying her back against his chest as he steadied her, all the while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Daeloness, you will need to stay strong once more, can you do this?" Tauriel asked, preparing to receive the next heir of Durin as it was born.

"I…I don't know," she muttered between spasms of pain, already completely drained. "I am…so tired."

"I know you are, my love, but I am here, let me be your strength," Fili told her, kissing her temple as he stroked her damp hair. "We can do this together…just one more time…for me, my love?"

"I…I will try," she nodded, rallying somewhat at his words.

"Well, now is the time," the elf instructed. "Your wee one is coming."

And so Daeloness did all she could to aid her child, pushing when instructed, resting when she could, all the while Fili held her close and spoke encouragingly.

Dis had never been more proud of her firstborn son, watching as he infused his love and strength into his overly weary wife, doing all he could to help her. She turned her head towards the door and noted that not one of the dwarves had left their place, thankfully far enough out of the room to retain the little princess' dignity. Thorin looked so right, standing there with a babe in his arms, and she found herself momentarily wondering if he might ever find his own mate and start a family. Yet thoughts such as these were quickly stolen away by the last and final cry of agony from Daeloness. The next sound heard was the wails of another newborn child, one that Tauriel now held in her arms.

"Your brave wife has given you a daughter as well, young princeling," she informed the stunned father as she once more wiped the child down and bundled her up. This time it was no surprise to see a tuft of blond hair peeking out of the blanket, the golden locks mimicking her sire and dam. Tauriel laid the child in Fili's arms, seeing as how Daeloness was far too weak to even think of holding anything, and he cradled the little bundle close to his wife so that she could see her.

"Look, Daeloness…she is the spitting image of you, so very beautiful," Fili told her, not caring that the tears in his eyes now flowed freely down his cheeks.

"A…girl," she muttered, reaching up with a shaky hand to caress her little cheek. "We have…a boy…and a…girl."

"Yes, my love," he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. Yet as he stared at her, Fili began to note that something was not right, for she seemed far too pale and incoherent than one should be for simply being exhausted. "Tauriel….what is wrong….is she all right?"

Quickly the elf was at her side, touching her hand to her forehead with a look of concern.

"The births were very hard on her…perhaps too hard," she said, not liking the way the girl appeared to be fading, unable to even keep her head up any longer. "Master Ori, please bring me that cup of tonic, quickly!"

"What is going on?" Fili cried as he felt his wife slip out of his grasp. "Mother! Here, take her," he called, handing over his daughter to her waiting arms, freeing him up to gather Daeloness back against him. "Hang on, my love…please, don't leave me," Fili begged, laying his cheek against her head as he rocked her back and forth.

Both Tauriel and Oin worked quickly, doing all they could to revive the girl, each one looking at the other with panic written across their faces.

"Fili…" Daeloness whispered, turning to look at him beneath hooded eyes. "Take care of them for me…raise them to be strong and brave…just like their father."

"We will raise them together!" he sobbed, pulling her to him as he held her gently. "Do not even think such things…you will be all right…you will see."

"Tell them I love them…just as I love you," she continued, as if she had not heard a word he had said. "I know…that you will be…a wonderful father."

"But they need their mother, Daeloness…they need you!" The young prince was now inconsolable, watching helplessly as the elf and dwarf worked frantically to pull her back from the brink. "I need you as well, for what will I do without my one? Please fight, my love…I know you are tired, but fight for them…fight for me!"

"I…I will…try," she whispered, her eyes closing as darkness overtook her, never hearing the cry of utter grief that emanated from Fili as he crumbled in upon himself.

* * *

 **OH, NO!...ummm...sorry.**

 **Feel free to rant and rave all you want in a review! (wink, wink)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well folks...this is it. The End.**

 **Almara Elf:** Awwwww, I did not mean to spoil your day...but I AM glad you are enjoying the story, hee hee.

~X~

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I hope there is enough Uncle Thorin/Dis/Kili family love going on in this last chapter for ya. And while I loved your idea for the kids names...I kind of went another direction. I hope you find them acceptable. PS. I am a sucker for happy endings!

~X~

~X~

 **Chapter 18**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

A frown creased Fili's brow as he walked down the hall towards the nursery, feeling badly that he had not been present to see his two precious little ones put to bed. Yet, Thorin's summons had taken precedent and he had been unavoidably detained. The news was troubling, if nothing else, but looking back over the past eight years…he had dealt with worse.

As he neared the twins' sleeping chambers he could hear them laughing and shouting, instantly bringing a smile to his face. His son, Vili, and daughter, Hanna, never failed to lighten his mood, no matter what weighted upon his mind. All he needed to do was look into the expressive blue eyes of his two beloved children and every care seemed to melt away. They were now nearing eight years old and every day Vili seemed to take more after the Durin side of his family, while Hanna reminded him more and more of her beautiful mother. Fili dreaded the day when some young dwarf singled her out as his _one_ , and he could only hope that the lad was worthy of such a gem.

Pushing the door open just a bit, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Kili jumped from one child sized bed to the next, battling off the two rambunctious children as they came at him with small wooden swords. His brother had truly embraced his role as uncle seriously, always willing to take time out of his busy schedule to play with the twins, or even to tuck them in at night when Fili was otherwise engaged. However, it would appear that sleep was the last thing on his children's minds and apparently he had the wild and playful Kili to thank for that. Yet the golden prince knew he wouldn't change it for the world, and he began to laugh as Vili and Hanna expertly boxed his brother into a corner with their childish roars of victory.

"Surrender or die!" Vili yelled, pointing his toy sword at Kili's knees, his chest and throat being far above the small child's reach. For even at eight years old, in dwarf terms he appeared to only be the age of a human child of four, leaving much room for sprouting.

"No!" Hanna cried out, suddenly feeling empathy for her poor uncle and his plight. "Let him go free!" She then dropped her tiny weapon and raced forward, hugging him around his legs.

"Hanna! You will make a terrible warrior!" Vili pouted, crossing his arms and scowling at his sister in a way that made Fili immediately think of Thorin.

"Ahh, little nephew," Kili interjected as he picked Hanna up in his arms, hugging her tightly as she wrapped herself around him. "But you must remember, that the sign of a good warrior is to know when to strike and when to show mercy. And I for one, appreciate your sister's tender heart…for I would have been sorely pressed to have fended off the both of you."

This news made the little warf perk up, his tiny chest puffing up with pride at his uncle's complimentary words.

"Then we will let you live… _this time!"_ he offered, before getting a wide mischievous grin on his face, one that the two Durin princes recognized immediately - having seen it on both their faces many times as they grew up. "But as payment for us sparing your life…you must tell us a story!"

"A story?" Kili gasped, acting as if they had just demanded all the gold in Erebor. "I must pay dearly for my liberty it would seem. And what if I do not know any stories, have you ever thought of that?"

"We know you do!" the children argued, not believing their sly uncle for a moment.

"Yes, Kili, tell them a story," Fili spoke up, causing the three to turn and look at him, the children's eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of their father. "Growing up, you never failed to entertain Mother or Uncle Thorin with your wild and fanciful tales. If I do recall, you had made up an extremely elaborate one concerning how all the ponies managed to escape the corral back at the Blue Mountains. To this very day I think they are still trying to round up the last of the strays."

"Papa!" Vili shouted, running to him and allowing the golden prince to swing him up in the air. "Now that you are here, _you_ can tell us a story!"

"But I was not the one who was vanquished!" Fili argued, poking his finger into his son's ribs, causing him to let loose with peals of laughter. "And what story would you wish to hear?"

"Tell us about how you met mummy!" Hanna requested, that particular one always being her favorite. "About how she helped you defeat Smaug and regain Erebor!"

"That one…again?" he asked, acting as if it were a chore and a drudgery, when in truth it was his favorite as well.

"And who says that I cannot tell the tale just as well, if not better, than your father?" Kili asked, feigning hurt and disappointment at being thrown over for his brother…even if they were after all _his_ children. "I was there too you know, so I think I should be the one to recount the story!"

"Oh, no you don't," came a stern, but amused voice from the corner of the room. "For when you tell it, I always come off looking bad!"

"Well, you _were_ bad, dear sister!" Kili informed Daeloness with a wide grin. "You bit my thumb nearly clean off!" he accused, now looking down at the little girl in his arms for support. "You would never bite your uncle Kili like your mummy did, would you, Hanna?"

"Oh, no!" she said with wide eyes and a solemn shake of her head.

"See, Daeloness…you were _very_ bad," he told her, sticking his tongue out at his sister-in-law.

Fili could not help but laugh at their antics and after setting Vili down, he walked over to where his beautiful wife sat, stitching up a new tear in one of the children's clothes. Leaning in, he kissed her gently on the lips, earning a moan of disgust from his young son, as well as Kili.

"Not in front of the children, brother!" Kili teased, making a face along with Hanna over the gesture.

"And how are you tonight, my dear?" he asked, ignoring his sibling and enjoying the wide smile that spread across Daeloness' face.

"Greatly maligned it would seem," she laughed. "And will you not defend my honor, husband?"

"Normally I would, to the death if needs be…yet even I have to admit that you were rather feisty back then, and biting is not a very ladylike thing to do," he admitted thoughtfully. "What kind of example are you setting for our daughter? For biting dwarves will not be tolerated in Erebor…upon King Thorin's express orders."

"Is that so?" Daeloness asked, cocking an eyebrow as she looked up at Fili. "I will endeavor and keep that in mind, my prince," here she lowered her voice, her next words meant for only his ears, "yet I fear that when we are alone later, I might regress back to my more _wicked_ ways."

"Daeloness!" came the shocked voice of the pretty auburn haired elf who reclined nearby in her own chair. "I am sitting right here! And though my ears are better than most, I certainly did _not_ need to hear that!"

"Hear what?" Kili was quick to ask, walking over to where the two ladies sat. "What did she say?"

"I do not think it is proper to repeat it…at least not in front of the children," Tauriel laughed, seeing Daeloness turn a bit red at being overheard.

"Yet, I am sure your pretty wife will recount every word when you two retire for the night," Fili laughed, not at all embarrassed by what his often brazen and playful _one_ had said. And as he looked down at her rosy cheeks and shy smile, he fell in love with her all over again. This was nothing new, for it happened quite often, with Fili never able to get enough of his delectable wife. When he thought of how things might have gone, had she truly perished the day the twins were born, the golden prince found he held on to each and every precious moment they shared all the more tightly.

Fili credited both Tauriel and Oin for their quick thinking and immense knowledge of healing for saving her life that day, pulling her back from the brink of death and once more giving her over to his loving arms. Daeloness had spent the next week in the infirmary, the new sleep deprived father never leaving her side unless it was to tend to his little twins. Everyone pitched in, offering to sit with her, take care of the babies or anything else they might need. Yet more than not, they mostly wished to be left alone. Those times, when it was just the four of them, a little one in each parent's arm, were some of the most memorable of his life, for there they had become a full-fledged family. They had settled upon names for the children before they were born, but had not dreamed they would be using the ones they had picked for both a boy and a girl. Vili had been an obvious choice, taking up the dwarf tradition of giving a son a name that matched his father. Hanna had been Daeloness' mothers name and their daughter had been bestowed the honor of carrying on her memory. Dis had small medalions commissioned by the chief metal smith for each child, much as her late husband had done for her boys. And there was not a more proud grandmother to be found than she when it came time to present them to her son's children. Thorin was just as excited about the prospect of children once again running around Erebor, looking forward to the sound of little feet filling the mountain once again. With all the help the new parents were getting from everyone, by the end of the week, when Daeloness was able to return to their own quarters to continue her convalescing, they honestly felt they had this parenthood thing down to a science.

Oh, how wrong they were!

In the weeks to come, Daeloness was only too happy to remind Fili of his foolish words before the children were born, where he had asked ' _how hard could it be'._ He was quick to point out that when he had said such things, he had assumed they were only going to have _one_ …not _two_ children to care for. Yet the couple tackled the unsurmountable task with a measure of self-confidence and composure that left them the envy of all dwarf parents.

Theirs had been a happy life, one filled with much love and laughter, watching their children grow and sharing many good times with those they were closest to. As Thorin had hoped, the little ones were soon the apple of everyone's eye and no one seemed at all troubled by their unusual parentage. The fact that there had been two heirs of Durin born at the same time won over even the most hardened of opponents, everyone saying that such things must be a sign that Mahal had blessed the union himself.

And just like Kili had hoped, the accepting of their mixed marriage and children went a long way in helping everyone tolerate his announcement that he intended to wed Tauriel. Everyone had thought that Thorin would be dead set against it, due to his long standing grudge against the elves, but the beautiful elven guard had proven herself to him a thousand times over by saving the life of Daeloness that day, something that Fili would never forget either. So when Kili and Tauriel had come to him, asking for his blessing, he had given it…albeit a bit begrudgingly at first. Yet now, with their first dwelf child due any time, a happier uncle and king one would never find.

"And how are you feeling this evening, my sister?" Fili asked, noting how uncomfortable Tauriel appeared, already many months into her own pregnancy, as she sat next to Daeloness and sewed on a small garment of her own.

"Eager to give birth to this little one," she laughed, giving her brother-in-law a warm smile before looking up at Kili with all the love in her heart. Theirs had been a very stormy and tumultuous relationship, with both parties fighting their attraction for each other until the bitter end. For neither one felt that it would ever work, nor would their union be accepted, yet in the end, even they were forced to at last give in to their undeniable devotion. Fili knew it was to be, when Kili had come to him one evening, practically in tears as he begged his brother to explain to him just what finding your _one_ felt like. And while he was hard pressed to relate the emotions and sentiments exactly, whatever Fili had said must have been enough to convince the young prince that his feelings were genuine. Prompting him to offer a very speedy and heartfelt proposal of marriage…to which Tauriel said yes.

Thranduil had not been pleased to see his captain of the guard leave his kingdom for that of the dwarves, but since relations between Mirkwood and Erebor had come a long way over the years, he could hardly speak out against it. In many ways, it strengthened the bonds between the two races, opening up a steady stream of free trade and good will between elves and dwarf alike.

"I should imagine so," Fili responded to Tauriel's wish to have the pregnancy over with soon. "Yet I know that you have had more than enough practice taking care of _this_ big baby here," he paused and jerked his head towards his brother, "that your little one should be no trouble at all."

"Hey!" Kili huffed, offended by his brother's jest…yet once again, he had to nod and laugh as he realized his brother had mostly spoken true. Marriage had caused the impetuous dwarf to grow up some, but he still retained the youthful exuberance that had drawn his elven bride to him. Often she had had expressed her concerns that fatherhood might change all that, yet after seeing how he dealt with his little niece and nephew, her worries were mollified.

"Story, Papa!" Hanna begged, still cradled in Kili's arms.

"I am afraid that you will have to settle with getting one from Uncle Kili tonight, princess," Fili told his daughter, leaning in to tap her on her little button nose with his finger. "I just came to fetch your mummy, for your Uncle Thorin has asked that she join us in his council chambers right away." When he saw the looks of disappointment on his children's faces, he thought quickly about how to rectify things. "Perhaps your uncle will tell you about the time he stole a young dwarf maid's freshly baked blackberry pie and she chased him up a tree and kept him there most of the day until your grandmother came looking for him."

"Oh, yes," Tauriel laughed, giving Kili a sly grin. "I would very much like to hear _that_ tale."

"Me too!" Vili cried, racing over to his bed, ignoring the messed up covers and climbing inside, eager for the bedtime story to begin.

"I will get you for this, brother," Kili threatened, his eyes narrowing as he carried Hanna over to her matching bed beside Vili's, and snuggled her down.

Fili only laughed, reaching out to help his wife rise and proceeded to lead her out of the room, catching only the first part of the tale he knew so well.

~X~

"Why has Thorin asked to see us in his council chambers?" Daeloness questioned, once the door was shut behind them. While she no longer feared Thorin, he was still the king and she was unable to imagine why he might require her presence.

"I think it is best if he explains things himself," he muttered, taking her by the hand as they both made their way down the halls to the large iron doors they had come to seek. With only a cursory knock, Fili pushed them open and entered. As they approached where Thorin sat at the head of a stone table, looking rather grim as he spoke with a handful of his advisors - Balin and Gloin among them - both Daeloness and Fili bowed low. When only family was around, they dispensed with such formalities, but in the presence of the court and others, they were obliged to show the proper respect to their king.

"You sent for us, My Lord?" Daeloness asked, still perplexed by the reason.

"Yes…" he nodded, finishing up his words with those around him and then waving for them to leave him. He signaled for Balin and Gloin to stay, and when the room was cleared, Thorin rose and walked down to meet his niece and nephew. "I asked Fili to bring you here…for something has transpired that affects you directly, my dearest."

"Oh?" Now Daeloness was truly curious. "Nothing bad I hope, Uncle."

"That all depends on how you view it," he answered, his face still grim, but with a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

Thorin had turned out to be a wonderful king of Erebor, the mountain prospering and growing in strength even more so than in the days of his forefathers, before Smaug had attacked. Fili and Kili had done much to add to his rule, traveling far and wide on peace missions and gathering allies for their sovereign and his kingdom. Erebor had become the shining beacon for the dwarves of Middle Earth and all looked to Thorin when matters of concern arose amongst the clans. Fili often wondered, with how much his uncle's office afforded him the opportunity to meet and entertain visiting dwarves and dwarrowdams, if Thorin might in time meet his own _one_ , prompting him to forgo his solitary life and take a mate himself. If that were to happen, there was a chance that the two young princes would be required to renounce their claim to the throne, the line of Durin's king then passing to Thorin's very own son. Yet neither Fili nor Kili would have minded, for not only were they satisfied to stand at their uncle's side, they both had found ultimate contentment in the arms of their respective wives…and for them, what else was there? Besides, as happy and in love as they were, they could only wish such joy on their uncle as well. When they made a point to assure Thorin of their full support should he eventually wed, their king had roared with laughter, saying that he was far too old and set in his ways to think about courting a bride. Yet, Kili and Fili had just looked at each other and grinned, for both knew that stranger things had happened…their own two mismatched marriages being a prime example.

"I…I still do not understand," Daeloness stammered, even more perplexed by her king's cryptic words.

"It would appear that we were visited this evening by a small envoy of three, wishing to petition the mountain kingdom for peace and assistance." Here Thorin stopped and took a breath, one that revealed that he was using a great deal of restraint to keep his temper in check. "The emissaries were from Tellmar, led by one of the princes…your brother."

"What?" Daeloness gasped, placing a hand to her throat and taking a step back. "I thought they were told never to return! Why would they risk such things now?" In truth, Daeloness had given little to no thought about her father, her brothers or her people in many years. For her heart and home were now with the dwarves, and she considered Fili, and his people, to be her true family.

"It would appear that some are more thick headed than others," Thorin huffed, still not happy with the prospect of dealing with anyone from the water kingdom a fourth time. Each meeting he had suffered through had left the dwarf king more and more unwilling to stay his sword arm, and if left to meet with this prince alone, he feared he might snap and take off his head before the libertine even spoke. "The prince dared to request an audience with you, little niece, and while I was prepared to refuse and toss them all into the dungeons, I felt it best to give you the chance to decide. After all, it was you who was the most offended by them and you might wish to impose a measure of retribution of your own." When Thorin saw Daeloness' eyes grow even wider in fear, he stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Yet you need not worry or fear, for Fili and I will stand with you, and should you seek vengeance upon them for past wrongs, I will be more than happy to pass swift and immediate sentence."

"Or…if you, in your infinite kindness and generosity, wish for them to only be expelled from Erebor, we will see that your wish is carried out just the same," Fili added, knowing his tenderhearted wife a little better than Thorin did. "The choice is yours, my love."

Daeloness was at a loss for what to say, and yet she knew she would never be at peace until she heard why they had come. So lowering her head, she gave her response.

"I will speak with them…just this once," she agreed.

Thorin nodded solemnly and led the two of them up to the front of the massive table, seating himself in the high backed chair once more and gestured for them to take their places at his left. Then, turning to the two dwarves who sat at his right, he signaled for Gloin to see that the prisoner was brought in. The sturdy ginger-haired dwarf rose and went to the side door, opening it and allowing Dwalin, and several of his guards, to escort the water prince inside, the young lad looking more than a bit uncertain about his future life expectancy.

"Marshaun!" Daeloness gasped, rising to her feet as she saw which sibling it was.

"Daeloness!" he too greeted, a brief smile coming to his face. Yet a low growl from Dwalin caused him to quickly right himself and he sobered instantly. "You…you look very well, Your Highness, and it is a pleasure to see you again," Marshaun told her, speaking formally. He then turned to Thorin and bowed low in a sign of respect. "Hail, mighty Thorin, King Under the Mountain. I come seeking not only an audience with the wife of your crown prince, but to wish you peace and prosperity, and pray that past dealings with my father might be overlooked and that your attitude towards the people of Tellmar has softened over time."

"I never had a quarrel with the people of Tellmar," Thorin answered gruffly. "It was your king and the royal family I took offense with."

"I understand your hesitancy then to allow me this audience, and thus have even more reason to be obliged that you permitted it," Marshaun spoke, offering another bow to the sullen king. "Yet I am here to report that you will never have to suffer speaking with King Maldor of the Northern Kingdom again…for he has met his death and I am soon to take his place as king."

"What?" Daeloness could not help but cry out at his words, as Fili rose as well and stood beside his wife, offering her his support. He knew she held no love for her father, yet the death of anyone, friend or foe, had always affected her adversely. "How did it happen?"

"In battle, my lady," Marshaun answered, turning his eyes upon his sister. "He and Lord Palnish attempted to keep peace between them, but it had been tentative and strained at the best of times. Until one day in a fit of rage they both declared war and threw our kingdoms into a vicious conflict that we all knew would end badly. It was during a particularly bloody skirmish that our father turned tail and ran, leaving myself and our brothers to fend for ourselves at the head of the battle lines. The oldest, Eril, grew enraged at his selfish and cowardly act, and turning, fired an arrow into our father's back, killing him instantly. No one had the heart to condemn our brother, for support and sympathy for our father had been waning for some time, leaving no one to truly mourn his passing in this undignified manner. However, my brother's reign was short lived, for not only he, but the rest of my brethren, fell in battle in the days to come, leaving only me to stand as leader for our people…and a very sorry one I am, to be sure." He stopped there and took a shaky breath, lifting his head high as he now addressed Thorin. "Yet king I am, and as such I must look to the welfare of my people, who have suffered greatly at the hands of my father and his warmongering ways. Palnish also retained heavy losses and neither of our kingdoms came out victorious, leaving Tellmar open for conquering and ripe for the pickings should any other sovereign wish to attack. Thus I have come to you, King Thorin, asking…nay, _begging_ for aid in our troubled times. I know that we do not deserve it, and I would be little surprised if you were to toss me in the deepest pit of Erebor. Yet for the sake of my starving and humbled people I present myself to you as your servant, should you deem me worthy of your mercy."

Thorin was silent for some time, and then he turned to Daeloness and Fili, his eyes searching their faces for a hint as to what they might be thinking.

"And what do _you_ think of his petition, niece?" he asked, causing the little princess to take her eyes off her brother and turn them to him. "Should I consider it, or do as he expects and toss him into a mineshaft?"

"I…I do not know," Daeloness stammered, not sure how she should respond. "While I am loyal to Erebor above all else, I…I can't help but feel pity for those I have left behind to suffer at the hands of the king of Ekmus. Perhaps if I had fulfilled the contract made by my father, a stronger treaty would have been forged and war between the two kingdoms could have been avoided."

"NO!" came two strong voices in unison, one from Fili, but surprisingly enough the other from Marshaun. When all eyes turned to the water prince he cleared his throat and elaborated.

"Our father was wrong to offer you up in trade for peace, it was a cruel and heartless act and one I never supported!" he stated, his chin held up in pride. "Even if you had become wife to Palnish, he would have never kept peace between us, and you would have been used mercilessly as a prisoner of war. You were right to escape when you could…I only regret that I did not aid you further in your attempts. I will carry this shame for the rest of my days…" he then glanced over at Thorin and added, "…for however long you deem that might be, Mighty Thorin."

"Gracious and appealing are the words of the new king of Tellmar," Thorin admitted, tenting his fingers and bringing them up to his chin in thought. "I only hope that your intentions are just as palatable, and you are not playing false."

"I do not pretend to know my brother's intentions," Daeloness spoke up, looking from her sibling then back to Thorin with uncertainty. "Yet of all my family, he is the only one who ever showed me a measure of kindness. He attempted to visit me when we were children and then at least twice that I know of when I was a prisoner in the dungeons. He was also the one who stood between me and certain death at my father's hand when I spoke against his betrayal to you concerning the water stone. Of all my kin…Marshaun is the only one who ever called me sister, and for that small act of kindness, I am willing to beg for his life, my king. And even if you choose to not offer him aid, I do ask that you spare his life and not lock him up as a prisoner here in the mountain. The rest I leave to your wisdom, Thorin, King of Erebor."

Once more the room grew silent, all eyes on Thorin as he stewed and debated on the things he had just heard. While he had mellowed somewhat over the years, deep down he was still a warrior at heart, and often his vengeful and vindictive side would creep back into play. Would it now?

"I am inclined to listen to the words of my heir's wife," Thorin said at last, standing up from his chair and staring down at the somewhat diminished water prince before him. "Her kind heart and pleas for mercy have done much to assure that you will not perish right here on this stone floor. For as I am sure you know, I had originally decreed that any and all of your kin would die instantly should you ever return to Erebor. Yet I am not foolish enough to make a decision based upon your word alone. I will investigate your claims, weigh the options and then decide if we will offer the kingdom of Tellmar aid…or let you perish as I once thought you so richly deserved." He then turned his eyes to Dwalin. "Take the water prince…or perhaps I should now say king, to one of the guest rooms and post a guard at his door. He is to be treated as a guest…a well watched one, but a guest nonetheless. See that his sentries are treated kindly as well and I will speak with him again, once I have taken more counsel on the subject."

"I thank you for your generosity and hospitality," Marshaun said, placing his fisted hand over his heart and going down on one knee as he lowered his head. When he dared to look up, his eyes were now on Daeloness. "I am happy to see that you have at last found love and are being so well cared for, my sister, for I know you got no such compassion from your own people. Even if your king chooses to ignore our petition…I, King Marshaun of Tellmar, do hereby pledge my undying loyalty to you, Princess of Erebor, for all you have suffered and endured." He then stood, tugging on his tunic in an attempt to regain his composure and addressed Thorin. "I will await your decision, Great King."

With that, Dwalin took him by the arm and escorted him out of the room, being just a bit gentler with the lad this time. When they were alone, Thorin turned to his niece and nephew with a slight smirk.

"It would seem that the mantle of rulership has at least fallen upon the wisest of your brothers," he noted. "For it takes a humble king to lower himself and come begging on behalf of his people."

"As I said, he was the only one who ever stood up to my father for my sake, often risking punishment for the act," Daeloness informed him. "Yet I would not have you extend your mercy simply on my account, for I have long since denounced any and all affiliations with the water kingdoms and offered my loyalty to the dwarves of Erebor." She then looked up at Fili, her eyes full of love. "And there is one handsome dwarf in particular that I would gladly lay down my life for."

"And he would do the same for you, my princess," Fili assured her, leaning down to kiss her willing lips.

"Then it is settled, we shall gather the council and speak of this tomorrow," Thorin agreed, unwilling to further this discussion so late in the evening. "For now, I say we all retire and get a good night's sleep, heads are much clearer when well rested." He then stood and made his way around the table to leave, stopping briefly as he placed his hands on either of their arms in a sign of affection. "Sleep well, my sister-son," he told Fili, then turning to Daeloness, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You as well, dearer than daughter, and do not let this matter trouble you tonight, for all will be made clear in the end and justice…or mercy…will be served. I give you my word." With that he left the room, followed by a grinning Balin and Gloin.

Fili placed his hand protectively around his wife's waist and escorted her out as well, the two of them remaining silent until they had reached their chambers. As they peeked through the door to the nursery, they could see that Kili's story had done the trick and their two little children were sleeping peacefully, with happy smiles on their adorable faces. Closing the door quietly they allowed them to slumber on, knowing that all too soon they would awaken and require all the attention that both parents so readily offered.

"Do you trust Marshaun?" Fili asked, as the two prepared for bed. He did not wish to distress his wife, yet he worried that she might harbor some doubts and he wished for her to share them with him.

"I don't _distrust_ him," she replied diplomatically. "Yet neither am I willing to beg Thorin to go against any misgivings he might have solely on my recommendation. If my brother is sincere, your uncle will ascertain this and act accordingly. I put faith in him, for I have come to understand what a kind and fair king he is."

"He will be happy to hear that," Fili smiled, as they both slipped into bed, his wife automatically snuggling up to his side as she lay her head upon his chest. "He truly has come to adore you over the years, you know."

"And I him," she laughed, allowing her fingers to make their way up until she was able to tug on the braid she had placed in his hair on the day of their wedding. Fili had chosen to keep his beard short, even after they had reclaimed Erebor, knowing that his wife preferred him that way. Yet he never regretted it, just as long as he could display his marriage braid, her symbol of love to him, so prominently. Whenever he saw hers, no longer hidden beneath and now lying on the outside for all to see, his chest would swell with pride, knowing that she was his alone… _his one._ He had often wondered if his desire for her would fade or grow into a comfortable affection, yet to this day she could still set his loins on fire with only a glance and a wink, assuring him that his love would never fail. Even now, just having her near him was doing things to his body that he felt inclined to give a response to…and quickly. So taking hold of her hand, he flipped Daeloness over without warning, pinning her back to the bed with his own body as he hovered above her. She let out a squeak of shock at his unexpected move, yet she did nothing to protest the change in position.

"Fili…what has gotten into you?" she giggled, loving this wild side of him.

"Only my undying love for you, my little princess," he smiled, never tiring of using his pet name for her from so long ago. "Something I quite wish to demonstrate to you right now, unless you have any objections."

Daeloness pretended to give it serious thought, though in truth she did not have to work hard to fake it…for she did indeed need to give it consideration. You see, she was keeping a secret from her husband, one that if she told him about, would put an instant curtail on their ever so delicious nightly encounters…as well as a few during the day whenever they could successfully sneak away. She had been sure for some time now, but was choosing not to alert Fili, or anyone else for that matter, about the little baby girl that now grew within her. She would not begin showing for several more months, and planned on waiting as long as she could before revealing her delightful secret. While Fili was a reasonable dwarf and had given in on many concessions where her feelings and desires were concerned, as a prince and heir to the throne, he would feel obligated to uphold this particularly annoying tradition of his kind. So…Daeloness held her tongue, and simply nodded her agreement.

"I have no objections at all, my husband," she told him with a smile.

"I did not think you would," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly. "However…I am quite interested in seeing if you intend to follow through with your little threat, my wife."

"And what threat is that?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she struggled to understand his meaning.

"I believe you mentioned something about regressing back to your _wicked_ ways?" he reminded her, the lustful stare he was now giving her sending shivers down her spine. "Perhaps it might be wise for me to make a trip down to the armory before I take you tonight, to spare myself a few painful bite marks…yes?"

"If you feel it is necessary," she shrugged, once more letting her hand rise to capture his braid in her hand, fingering the little bead at the end with love. "Yet by the time you return, I might no longer be in the mood," she warned in a teasing voice. "Besides, I do not think sleeping in a coat of mail would be very comfortable for you, my prince…and I do so want you to be _comfortable_."

"Then I will bravely forgo the armor and risk it," he laughed, loving her all the more. "After all, I survived a battle with a dragon…and I am sure you could not truly be more fierce than he."

"Don't bet on it," she answered smugly, and before Fili knew it, he was suddenly the one lying flat on his back and looking up at her in shock. _She had always been rather quick._ "Now…it would appear that the tables have turned and it is you who are my prisoner for a change," she told him, her long blond hair falling forward and tickling the side of his face. "Do you have any requests before I devour you…my captive? A last meal perhaps, or a cup of wine?"

"I think you are keenly aware of all my wants and desires," he told her, leaning up to capture her lips with his own. "And I assure you, that what I am craving right now is a different kind of thirst altogether." With his final words said, Fili proceeded to demonstrate in great detail exactly what he meant.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And they all lived happily ever after!  
**

 **There you have it folks. No more. All done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Go Fili!**

 **My thanks to all who took the time to send in a review - I hope I entertained you.**

 **Your Obedient Servant,**

 **T.O.W.G.**


End file.
